Naturaleza femenina
by smarty26
Summary: Una semana había pasado tras su llegada a la Tierra y desde que XANA fue encerrado en el súper-ordenador. Aelita vive feliz con sus amigos , pero a su cuerpo le ha pasado algo que para nadie pasará inadvertido. Mucho JxA , menos UxY
1. El cambio de Aelita

Naturaleza femenina

Capitulo 1

Finalmente , lo habían logrado. Jeremy había logrado materializar a Aelita en la Tierra , y , tal y como prometió , apagaron el súper-ordenador. Todos celebraron la victoria con gritos y alegría ,incluso Jim se les unió a celebrarlo. Desde estos acontecimientos pasó una semana , en la cual , Aelita aprendió lo básico: a vestirse , asearse , atender sus necesidades corporales , como comer , beber o usa el baño , normas sociales y cívicas. Todo lo que aprendía le entusiasmaba , y era toda una experiencia para ella. Su inocencia y la pureza de su mirada hizo que muchos en la academia Kadic la recibieran amistosamente. Todo iba bien hasta la primera semana.

Eran las siete de la mañana. Un nuevo día empezaba en la academia , y los despertadores sonaba en las distintas habitaciones. En una de ellas , un mechón de pelo color rosa se dejó ver. En ese momento , la alarma sobre la mesa sonó insistentemente , haciendo que la joven que allí dormía gimiera

-Uhhhh; se volvió a oír , mientras una mano salía de la cama , tanteando por el despertador. Al no tener éxito , se tuvo que levantar. Aún con los ojos medio cerrados , Aelita Stones apagó la alarma , y , ya levantada , se pasó la mano por los ojos y se los rascó con parsimonia. Tras desperezarse y bostezar ruidosamente , Aelita abrió sus ojos verdes , cogió la bolsa de aseo , y fue al baño a arreglarse. Como todos los días , entró al baño colectivo para ducharse. Allí se encontró con algunas chicas

-¡Buenos días! ; saludó ella , alegremente. Por alguna extraña razón , las chicas la miraron con insistencia

-¿Ocurre algo?; preguntó ella , extrañada , y girando ligeramente la cabeza

-¡Que envidia tía , si que te han crecido en esta semana!; dijo una de ellas, apretándose su busto

-¡Es verdad , si que te han crecido las tetas , Aelita1!Que suertuda eres!; se quejó otra de las chicas

-¿Eh?; murmuró Aelita , bajando su mirada a su propio pecho. Cuando lo notó , si que se fijo en que su pecho había crecido bastante , no se había fijado

-Yo diría que ahora calzas una 120 A , si , una 120 A ; dijo para si otra de ellas , mientras le palpaba los pechos

-¿De…de que hablas?; dijo ella , con un pequeño sonrojo

-De tu pecho ha crecido , ¿ves?; comentó otra de ellas, mientras salía de la ducha

-Oh , es verdad; murmuró ella , observando su pecho

-y no solo el pecho , también te ha crecido el trasero; dijo otra , dando un suave cachete en las nalgas de la peilrosa , provocándole un pequeño gritito

Sus compañeras rieron; Ya veras la cara de Belpois cuando la vea aparecer; se río una de ellas

-Si , va a ver digo de verse; le contestó otra

Sin entender demasiado bien que fue lo que paso , Aelita decidió hacer lo que vino a hacer , es decir , arreglarse párale nuevo día. Se duchó , y , una vez seca , se dirigió a su cuarto para vestirse. Fue entonces cuando su crecimiento pasó factura.

-Maldita sea , abrochate; se quejó ella , con las manso a la espalda. Estaba tratando de ponerse el sujetador , pero le era imposible. Decidió , entonces , hacer un apaño con una cuerdecita que tenía a mano: cogió la prenda , y, con cuidado , ató uno de los extremos de la cuerda a los enganches del sujetador, y , ahora sí , pudo ponérselo. Tras vestirse , bajó a desayunar , con tiempo suficiente a pesar del pequeño inconveniente de antes. Cuando llegó a la cafetería , sus amigos ya estaban allí , y la saludaron desde el fondo. Ella les sonrió , y , tras saludarles , y coger la bandeja, fue con ellos.

-Buenos días prin…cesa; dijo Odd , con los ojos muy abiertos. Ulrich y Jeremy estaban en el mismo estado

-Buenos días Odd , chicos; saludó ella , amigablemente. Fue entonces cuando notó sus insistentes miradas

-¿Ocurre algo malo , chico?; preguntó ella, curiosa , mirando a varios lados

-Aelita , ¿Qué…que te ha pasado?; consiguió hablar Ulrich

-A mi nada , por?

-Tu…tu pecho; dijo Jeremy , sonrojado. Ella bajó la cabeza. Ahí estaban , su pecho , si , bastante mas grande que la última vez

-¿Qué pasa con el?; preguntó , con una ceja en alto

-Pues que…como decirlo…; murmuró Ulrich , con la cuchara aun entre su bol y su boca

-Bueno , desde luego ha….; prosiguió Jeremy

-Crecido…; acabó Odd , igual de impactado

-¡A , eso!; dijo ella , alegremente; ¡Si , ya me lo dijeron las chicas! Aclaró ella; Cuando me vieron llegar , me lo dijeron , ¿es algo malo , Jeremy?; preguntó ella , inocentemente

-Yo no diría eso; contestó el rubio , sonrojado como un tomate

-¿Entonces es bueno?; siguió ella , mirándolos ; Lo que mas me gusta son lo suaves que son; dijo ella , poniendo las manos en el busto y apretándolos, provocando que su escote se pronunciara más todavía. Eso provocó que los tres hombres de la mesa escupieran lo que estaba comiendo , y un poco de sangre cayera de sus narices. Entonces , con un murmullo muy leve , Jeremy habló

-Aelita , por favor , no hagas eso en público; pidió él . con un fuerte sonrojo

Como única respuesta , Aelita inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. Tras estos acontecimientos , la campana sonó , y todos los alumnos fueron a sus respectivas clases. Durante el trayecto a la clase , bastante gente se percató del cambio de Aelita. Algunos chicos incluso silbaron a su paso. Aelia , ingenua por naturaleza , no supo como actuar, en cambio , los chicos murmuraban cosas inteligibles para la joven , pero por sus caras , intuía que nada bueno

-¿Pasa algo malo , Jeremy?; preguntó ella

-Que algunos son idiotas; respondió él , simplemente

-¿Es malo que me silben , entonces?

-Eso es un insulto para ti , Aelita ; respondió por él Ulrich

-¿Un insulto?; dijo ella , con el ceño fruncido

-Si , están tratándote como un cacho de carne cuando hacen eso; terció Odd

-Ahhh; respondió ella

Ningún incidente pasó en las siguientes tres horas , tras las cuales , llegó la hora del descanso. Como siempre hacían , los cuatro se sentaron en un banco a charlas, Alí se les unió Yumi

-Buenos días; le s saludó ella, alegremente

-Hola Yumi; le respondieron todos. Fue a sentarse , cuando notó el cambio de Aelita

-Vaya…; dijo ella , mientras se sentaba

-Si , no nos cuentes; murmuró Ulrich , con desgana

-Algunos idiotas tuvieron a bien silbar a su paso , alguno intentó pasarse de listo , pero le paramos a tiempo ; continuó Jeremy

-Entiendo…; asintió Yumi; ¡Eh , Aelita!; la aludida se giró a mirarla; ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo vamos esta tarde a cómprate ropa nueva?; sugirió la nipona. Los ojos de Aelita se abrieron mucho ante la idea. A la pelirosa le encantaba tirarse horas ahí , en el centro comercial , aunque solo fuera mirando las cosas

-¿Estas segura de que a tus padres les gustará la idea , Yumi?; dijo la más joven , dudando

-Tranquila , Aelita; intervino Jeremy; esta vez los padres de Yumi no cargaran con los gastos , ten; dijo él , tendiéndole una tarjeta

-¿Y quien cargará con ellos?; preguntó la joven

-Los míos , no te preocupes , mi familia tiene una pequeña fortuna , no pasa nada; aseguró

-¡Awww , gracias Jeremy!; agradeció ella , abrazándole , para , tras alejarse, darle un pequeño beso e la mejilla , lo que provocó su sonrojo

-De…de nada , Aelita…; murmuró él , extasiado

-En fin , quedamos en la puerta de Kadic las cinco , ¿te parece?; dijo Yumi

-Vale; acordó la pelirosa , para después sonreír efusivamente. Tras eso , ambas chicas se alejaron para hablar entre ellas

-Es como un niño pequeño con zapatos nuevos; dijo Ulrich , con una ligera sonrisa

-Desde luego , cualquier cosa le hace ilusión ; concordó Odd

-Me pregunto como es que ha tenido un cambio tan repentino; murmuró para sí Jeremy

-A lo mejor es genética , ya sabes como funciona eso; sugirió Odd

-No lo se , pero siento curiosidad por saber que le ha pasado

-Yo también ; concordó Ulrich

-Creo que deberíamos irnos también , dentro de poco será el siguiente periodo; aconsejó Odd , levantándose.

-¿Qué toca , por cierto?; preguntó Jeremy

-Gimnasia , veremos como reacciona Jim al ver que le paso a Aelita; suspiró Ulrich

Un rato después , toda la clase de segundo estaba allí congregada ante el gimnasio , en espera del profesor

-¡Buenos días , muchachos!; saludo alegre

-¡Buenos días , Jim!; respondieron todos los alumnos

-La clase de hoy es especial , hoy veremos los tipos de salto; informó él. Entonces , Ulrich , Odd y Jeremy dieron un respingo

-Maldita sea ¿tenía que ser hoy?; murmuró Jeremy

-Menudo espectáculo se va ha formar; le contestó Ulrich

-Ya te digo; le secundó Odd

Empezó la clase. Mientras observaba a sus alumnos para que no se hicieran daño , se fijó en la joven de pelo rosa , que saltaba a la comba. Sus ojos se ensancharon con lo que vieron: Aelita estaba ligeramente sudada , y su pecho rebotaba como si de una pelota se tratara , al compás de sus propios saltos , provocando que más de uno se le quedara mirando embobados , incluidos Ulrich , Odd y Jeremy, sonrojado como un tomate. Ella se fijo en las insistentes miradas , y ,con su natural inocencia , giró la cabeza , y habló

-¿Ocurre algo , chicos?; preguntó ella

-No no , continua , continua ; se apresuraron a decir todos los chicos a la vez , provocando negaciones de cabeza por parte de ellas

-¡Genial!; dijo ella , continuando saltando a la comba

Situaciones como esa se repitieron en varias ocasiones , provocando que Aelita se preguntara que tenía ella ara que los chicos se le quedaran mirando embobados. Tras acabar esa clase , se lo preguntó a Jeremy

-Oye Jeremy; le pidió ella

-¿Si , Aeita?

-¿Por qué antes todos los chicos me miraban tan insistentemente?; preguntó ella

Jeremy se sonrojó con fuerza; Eh…veras….eh….creo…si , creo que eso te lo explicará mejor Yumi , si ella sabrá…; le respondió Jeremy. En su propia clase , la nipona estornudó ligeramente

Pasaron las dos horas que quedaban , y , tras comer , Aelita subió a su propio cuarto ha esperar a la hora convenida

-Son las 16:00 , es pronto todavía…; murmuró para sí

Decidió que lo mejor sería escuchar un poco de eso que llamaban música. Le gustaba mucho , era algo que le parecía mágico , que aquellos sonidos , junto a una letra , pudieran hacerle sentir tantas cosas a la vez: alunas veces alegría , y otras pena . Cogió el reproductor de música , unos cascos que le regaló Odd , y se dispuso a escuchar las canciones que tenía. Inconscientemente , empezó a cantar al ritmo de la canción

_Cuando despiertes un día y sientas que no puedes más_

_Que en el nombre del de arriba tu vida van a manejar!_

_Si sientes que el miedo se pega a tu piel , por se comunero y justicia querer!_

_Si te rindes hermano , por ti nunca pensaras!_

_Cuando vayan a pedirte los diezmos a pedirte los diezmos a fin de mes!_

_Y la Santa Inquisición te invite a confesar!_

_Por eso amigo tu alza la voz!_

_Di que nunca pediste opinión!_

_Y si es verdad que exista un dios que trabaje de sol a sol!_

_Ponte en pie , alza el puño y ven!_

_A la fiesta pagana en la hoguera hay de beber!_

_De la misma condición no es el pueblo ni un señor!_

_Ellos tiene en credo y nosotros nuestro sudoooooor!_

Fue interrumpida cuando escucho el replique de la puerta. Se quito los cascos , y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Elizabeth Sissi Delmas , la hija del director. Parecía enfadada , cosa que extraño a Aelita

-¿Ocurre algo , Sissi?; preguntó ella , amable

Sissi frunció el ceño; Te parecerá bonito el espectáculo de gimnasia , ¿no?; espetó ella

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo , Stones!; le gritó ella; ¡Se que te has puesto relleno para tener más pecho , pero a mi o me engañas!; siguió ella , mientras introducía la mano en el escote de Aelita , e intentaba quitar los inexistentes rellenos

-¿Eh , pero?; se dijo para si. Su sonrisa se re-iluminó; ¡Claro , te has puesto implantes!; dijo ella , dándose en la frente

Aelia le miró raro. Sssi , sin mediar palabra , palpo los pechos de Aelita para comprobar su teoría. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era errónea

-¡Vaya , eran naturales! ; se quejó ella , mientras fruncía el ceño y se largaba de allí , murmurando cosas

Aelita tenía dudas sobre lo que dijo Sisssi ,y decidió esperar a estar con Yumi para saciar su curiosidad. Sin más , decidió seguir escuchando música. El tiempo pasó volando , y en seguida llegaron las 17:00 , hora en la que quedó con Yumi

Fiel a su palabra , allí estaba la nipona , esperándola. Tras un breve saludo , se dirigieron al centro comercial para comprar la nueva ropa de la más joven. Durante el trayecto , Aelita le explicó sus dudas

-Antes le pregunte una cosa a Jeremy , pero me dijo que tu me lo podrías explicar mejor; le dijo la más joven

-¿Y bien?

-Pues resulta que , en gimnasia , los chicos me miraban uy seguido , y me gustaría saber porque

-¿Qué hacías?

-Saltos; Yumi asintió comprendiendo; Veras Aelita , entre las partes del cuerpo humano , la parte del busto la desarrollan solo las chicas , y a los chicos les gusta esa parte de nuestro cuerpo, por eso te miraban ; explicó ella

-¿Y porque solo lo desarrollamos las chicas?

-Porque cuando somos mamas , producimos leche en ellas , y se la damos de comer a los bebes

-Ya…; respondió ella; ¿Y que son los rellenos?

Esa pregunta si que no la esperaba; ¿Quién te ha hablado de ellos?

-Sissi , me acusó de llevarlos , pero después comprobó que no

Yumi suspiró ; Algunas mujeres se los ponen para aparentar tener más busto del que de verdad tienen

-¿Y porque quieren aparentar más de lo que son realmente?

-Por que así se sienten mas conformes consigo mismas

-No entiendo esa actitud; respondió ella , sinceramente

-No te creas , yo tampoco; reconoció la más mayor , sonriendo

-¿Los implantes so para lo mismo , no?

Yumi asintió ; Si , solo que estos te los ponen dentro de la propia mama; respondió la mayor

Siguieron hablando hasta llegar al centro comercial , y entraron en la tienda de ropa. Allí , Yumi la llevó directamente a la zona de ropa interior

-Lo primero es saber tus nuevas medidas; dijo , sacando un metro. Tras quitarse la ropa , Yumi hizo las medidas oportunas , mientras pedía que levantara los brazos. Tras eso , salió a por las prendas , y , tras un minuto , volvió

-Ten , pruébate esto; dijo , tendiéndole unos sujetadores. Los encontró bastante cómodos , y ya no le costaba cerrarlos , para alegría de ella

-Son muy cómodos , apenas los noto; dijo , contenta

Me alegra , ahora probemos nuevas bragas , vas ha necesitarlas

Un rato después , la joven regresó , y , como con los sujetadores , fue un éxito , eran cómodos y bastante baratos, Aelita lo reconocía , su amiga tenía buen gusto. Tras salir del probador , se dirigieron a la entrada , pero algo le llamó la curiosidad.

-¿Yumi , que es esto?; preguntó ella , mirando a aquella prenda

-Es un tanga Aelita , pero son muy incómodos , no te los recomiendo; _Tengo que evitar que se lo lleve o Einstein me mata_; pensó ella , algo tensa

-Parece malo , tiene muy poca tela; observó ella , mientras lo sacaba

-¡Si , no tiene nada , venga , vámonos , se hace tarde y tengo que ayudar a mi madre!; dijo ella , rápida

-Vale; respondió ella , o muy decidida. Decidió que mástarde investigaría por su cuenta

Tras acompañar a su casa a Yumi y volver a la academia , Aelita decidió echarse un rato , estaba cansada. Para despejarse un poco y quitarse el cansancio del cuero, decidió darse una ducha rápida , aprovechando que no pudo tras gimnasia. Tras coger sus cosas , fue a las duchas. No había nadie , pues o ya se habían duchado , o estaban estudiando. Se desnuó ante el espejo del baño ,y se observo. Ahora se daba cuenta de la magnitud de su cambio. Sus voluminosos pechos estaban coronados por unos rosados pezones como su pelo , y en la zona de sus piernas se divisaba un pequeño mechón rosa, que , junto a sus ensanchadas caderas , le daba un toque muy, a su juicio , bello. Tras ese ligero examen , se metió en la ducha , y puso el agua. Le gustaba la sensación del agua recorriendo su cuerpo , como caía desde su pelo hasta su pecho , para después bajar a su vientre y a las piernas. Mientras se aseaba , sus manos pasaron por la zona alta de sus piernas , y una ligera sensación se desató en su cuerpo , pero era una sensación buena. Curiosa , decidió probar una vez mas , pasando sus dedos por los muslos altos , cerca de su entrepierna , y a medida que se acercaba a la misma , la sensación se hacía más poderosa. Entonces , decidió pasar la mano directamente por allí , y una sensación tan placentera la envolvió que no pudo contener un gemido.

-Interesante…; murmuró ella. Continuó masajeando su sexo , primero despacio , para incrementar su ritmo progresivamente. Entonces , se decidió a introducir los dedos. La mejor decisión de su vida: una gran oleada de placer la envolvió , y no pudo reprimir oro gemido. Se dio cuenta de que de ahí bajaban un liquido un tanto viscoso , pero no le dio importancia. Siguió metiendo sacando los dedos de su sexo con una mano , mientras se masajeaba los pechos con la otra , aumentando el ritmo cada vez mas , hasta que otra oleada de placer la envolvió , soltando otro gemido en el proceso , sintiendo como más liquido salía del mismo. Para entonces , un poco de sudor invadía su frente a pesar de la ducha, y su mano con la que se masajeaba su sexo estaba envuelta en aquel liquido viscoso

-Guau….; murmuró ella , jadeando. Decidió darse prisa , se ducho , y se fuñé directa a su cuarto , donde se vistió

-Creo que debería preguntarle a Yumi o a Jeremy sobre lo que me pasó antes; decidió ella , metiéndose en la cama y cerrando sus ojos , dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo…

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Bien , mi primer fic con algo de lemon. Espero que os haya gustado , no es one shot , vendrá más. Esta idea me vino rondando desde hace unos días , y al fin me decidí a plasmarla, Por favor no me mateis , comentad , y que la inspiración os acompañe


	2. Declaración

Naturaleza femenina

Capitulo 2

A la mañana siguiente , Aelita se levantó algo más tarde pues al ser fin de semana , no había clases. Tras desperezarse, decidió vestirse y salir a desayunar a la cafetería , aún quedaba una hora para que la cerraran. Allí se encontró de nuevo con sus amigos

-¡Buenos días , chicos!; saludó ella , alegre. Todos le devolvieron el saludo

-¿Qué tal la noche ,princesa?; le preguntó Odd , sonriente

-Muy bien gracias Odd; respondió ella

-Hoy que es fin de semana podríamos aprovechar e ir al cine , ¿no?; sugirió Ulrich

-Me parece bien; respondió Jeremy , bebiendo del zumo

-Entonces llamaré a Yumi; dijo enseguida Ulrich. Tanto Odd como Jeremy le miraron con sonrisas cómplices. Él se dio cuenta

-¿Qué?

-No se si te has fijao Odd , pero ha dicho que iba a llamar a Yumi muy deprisa , me pregunto por que será…

-Si…, ¿no será que quiere aprovecharse de la oscuridad del cine?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!; gritó de pié Ulrich , colorado. Toda la cafetería se giró para ver que paso , pero Ulrich ,rápido , se sentó

-¿Jeremy , porque debería Ulrich aprovecharse de la oscuridad?; le preguntó Aelita , mirándole directamente

-Por nada Aelita , por nada; intervino rápido Ulrich

-Ahhh; respondió ella , simplemente , pero enseguida recordó; Oye , ¿podrías pedirle que hable conmigo un rato a solas ,ya que la vas a llamar , por fa?; pidió ella

-Claro , ¿por?; dijo Ulrich , bebiendo de su chocolate

-Es que ayer me paso algo muy curioso en las duchas

-Supongo que algo que ver con conversaciones entre algunas chicas mientras se arreglaban , como si lo estuviera viendo…;murmuró Jeremy

-No exactamente , se que chicos y chicas tiene partes del cuerpo diferentes , aunque la gran mayoría de estructuras del cuerpo sean las mismas , hay algunas que solo los chicos tienen ,y viceversa , y resulta que lo que pasó ayer solo me lo podría contestar Yumi; respondió ella

-Ya…; contestaron los tres a la vez; _Pobre Yumi…_; pensaron los tres

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Yumi estaba en su casa , dándose un ducha , cuando pegó un estornudo

-Joder creo que me estoy constipando…; comentó , mientras se mojaba el cuerpo.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Tras recibir la llamada de Ulrich , se encaminó hasta Kadic para hablar con su amiga. Esta pensando que pudo pasarle a la chica para que solo hablara del tema con ella

-Pude que sea la regla , estamos a mediados de mes…; murmuró ella, Suerte que se lo explicamos poco después de llegar , y que no se preocupara , pero supongo que querrá ayuda…; siguió con sus cavilaciones hasta llegar a las puertas de la escuela. Allí , a la entrada , vislumbró la figura de su amiga , que ya la esperaba. Ella le sonrió , y , tras encontrarse y saludarse , decidieron ir al cuarto de la más joven para hablar con privacidad

-¿Qué tal Aelita , de que querías hablar?; preguntó la mayor , sentándose en la cama de la más joven

-Veras ayer decidí ir a ducharme , y cuando llegué allí estaba sola , así que no tube que esperar. Cuando empecé a ducharme , me pasé las manos por el cuerpo para lavarlo bien , hasta que llegue a mi entrepierna. Sentí una sensación muy extraña , pero era una sensación placentera ,y decidí continuar. Primero solo pasaba la mano por encima , pero después deciidí meter un poco los dedos , aumentando el ritmo. Llegó un momento en el que no podía parar , y , tras un par de minutos , una oleada de placer me inundo , incluso solté un gemido , los estuve soltando durante el proceso , a medida que pasaba el tiempo se iban intensificando, pero ese ultimo fue mas intenso

A medida que Yumi escuchaba empezaba a sonreír más y más , hasta que no pudo más y estalló en una risa

-¡Jajjjjajja!; estallo Yumi , mientras se sujetaba el estomago con los brazos

Aelita la miró confusa , girando la cabeza sin entender , lo que hizo que ella riera aún más Una vez tranquilizada , le empezó a explicar la situación

-Veras Aelita , lo que has hecho es de lo más normal , se llama masturbación. Esa oleada de placer que sentiste al final se llama orgasmo o climax , y se siente al final , cuando has alcanzado el máximo ; explicó ella

-¿Y el liquido que salió de mi entrepierna , que pasa con el?

-Eso solo indica que estas preparada para empezar a masturbarte; explicó ella; Sirve para lubricar y para hacerte sentir mejor

-¿Tu te masturbas , Yumi?

Aquella pregunta se la esperaba , pero no tan pronto

-Bueno , yo…; ella se sonrojó un poco; Si , un poco…; reconoció ella

-Entiendo…

-Y si lees en algún lado que te saldrá pelo en las manos o te quedaras ciega, no te lo creas , es solo para asustar , son patrañas una detrás de otra; continuó ella

-He visto que las chicas no tiene un solo pelo en todo su cuerpo excepto en la cabeza , en cambio yo si que tengo, ¿Por qué?

-Es que ellas se depilan , Aelita; dijo Yumi

-¿Y por que lo hacen?

-Para ser más atractivas a los ojos de los chicos

-¿Y como se hace?

No tengo aquí lo necesario , pero algún día , cuando llegue el buen tiempo , te lo diré; le sonrió Yumi

-¡Gracias Yumi!; dijo ella , abrazándola efusivamente.

-¿Algo más?

-No , eso era todo , gracias , Yumi

-De nada , y ahora , vamos con los chicos , dentro de poco iremos al cine

Dicho y echo , los cinco fueron a un cine para comprar entradas para esa tarde. Mientras esperaban , discutieron que película ver

-Yo creo que deberíamos ver "La venganza zombi"; prepuso Odd

-Odd , hemos venido al cine para ver una película que nos guste a todos , no solo a ti; le recriminó Ulrich , mientras el resto reía

-Propongo "Ahora lo ves" ; dijo Jeremy

-Esa es buena , ya la he visto , no me importaría verla otra vez, comentó Yumi , apoyada en la barandilla

Finalmente , se decantaron por una comedia americana , que resulto realmente divertida para todos, aunque Aelita no entendió algunas cosas

-¡Que risa de película , es la monda!; dijo alegre Odd , saliendo de la sala

-¿Qué te pareció la peli , aAelia? Le preguntó Jeremy

-Fue graciosa , pero algunas cosas no he entendido

-¿Por ejemplo?

-¿Por qué era gracioso cuando se calló el protagonista encima de la chica y ella le golpeó la cara?

-Bueno , eh…; empezó Odd; Eso que hizo no se debe hacer y…; siguió Ulrich; Y como no se debe hacer , ella le golpeó; acabó Jeremy

Yumi solo negó con la cabeza; Yo se lo explico , no os rompáis la cabeza chicos; sentenció ella , mientras le pasaba una mano por los hombros

-Veras , eso era gracioso porque…; Yumi explicó todo a Aelita , y en algunas ocasiones ella rió con ganas , y acabó de entender la situación

Sin darse cuenta , el grupo volvió a Kadic , aún contiempo , pues solo eran las 18:00. Cada uno decidió ir ha hacer lo suyo , bien los deberes , bien escuchar música , bien disfrutar de lo que restaba de tarde

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Jeremy estaba sentado en la silla de su habitación , pensando. No dudaba de sus sentimientos haca Aelita , era obvio para él que no solo le gustaba por su cuerpo ¡y que cuerpo! Además , le encantaba su personalidad , ingenua pero carismática a la vez , atenta y amable…Si , él la amaba , y fue por eso que se esforzó tanto por traerla a la Tierra ,para poder verla con sus propios ojos. Pero dudaba que Aelita siquiera comprendiera que era el amor ,apenas llevaba una semana en la Tierra , y aunque ellos le enseñaran mucho , ella seguía sin entender algunas cosas. Una de ellas era precisamente el amor , o eso pensaba él , pues nunca llegaron a hablar plenamente de ello salvo en una ocasión.

-Creo que primero le explicaré bien de que va , para después confesar , creo que será lo mejor; dijo , mientras suspiraba; Bien , aquí vamos; dijo , saliendo por la puerta

Se dirigió con parsimonia al cuarto de Aelita , pensando las palabras exactas , aunque en el fondo sabía que iba a soltar lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza a la hora de la verdad. Tras un corto andar , llegó hasta la puerta de la pelirosa. Llamó a la puerta

-¡Adelante!; dijo desde dentro. Este obedeció , y entró al cuarto. Aelita estaba escuchando música con los cascos de Odd

-¿Escuchando música?; sonrió Jeremy , intentando iniciar conversación

-¡Si , me encanta , es fantástica! ¿Quieres escuchar con migo?

-No gracias , vine por otra cosa; dijo , con un nudo en el estomago. Ella le invitó a hablar con un ademán

-Veras , el ser humano puede sentir muchas emociones , como ya sabes; empezó él

-Si , ira , tristeza , pena…; enumeró Aelita

-Si , pero la mejor de todas , la que más alegría da es el amor , Aelita; dijo él , con rubor

-Yumi me ha hablado mucho de el amor

-¿De verdad?; dijo el chico , confuso

-Me dijo que era una sensación magnifica , pero que hay distintos tipos: hacia la familia , hacia los amigos, y hacia una pareja , y que cada uno es distinto , pero el resultado es parecido; resumió

Jeremy asintió; Y supongo que sabrás el peso de decir que amas a alguien que no es un familiar ¿verdad?; preguntó , con un rubor más intenso

-Si , Jeremy; dijo ella , con una sonrisa

-Me alegro; dijo Jeremy , también sonriendo; Aelita…; continuó; Desde…desde que te vi en el súper-ordenador sabía que eras especial , y ese primer sentimiento no fue erróneo; prosiguió

-Y algo que suponía que no sentiría hasta más adelante se empezó a forjar , Aelita , y ,bueno , tu…bueno… te… te amo , Aelita , desde el primer momento , eres la más especial para mi; se declaró , con un rojo intenso tiñendo sus mejillas , y en su pecho , el corazón latía vigorosamente

-Oh Jeremy; dijo ella , sonrojada

-En fin m, eso era , me…me voy , te veo ocupada , yo…; Jeremy intentó salir por la puerta , pero Aelita le paró por le brazo

Cuando se dio la vuleta , sus labios chocaron con los carnosos labios de Aelita , beso que apenas duró un segundo , pero para ambos fue eterno. Entonces , sin reparos , Jeremy volvió a besarla , con ternura , mientras sus bocas danzaban al compás , sin estorbarse , siendo una con la otra. Tras unos instantes , se volvieron a separar

-Vaya…; dijeron ambos la vez , rojos como tomates. Al notarlo , ambos rieron

-Oye Jeremy; empezó ella , tras un pequeño silencio

-¿Si?

-Yo también te amo; aseguró ella; Cuando Yumi me habló del amor , en seguida me di cuenta de que lo que ella describía se ajustaba completamente a lo que sentía hacia ti , que no sabía como expresarlo; reconoció ella

-Aelita , estaba pensando que , como dentro de poco habrá un musical , si querías participar conmigo; le preguntó él

-¿Un musical?; preguntó ella

-Si , en los musicales , la gente canta canciones de todo tipo , en parejas , solos…, y como a ti te gusta tanto la música…; dijo él. Ella , con entusiasmo , se agarró su cuello y empezó a dar saltitos de alegría

-¡Claro que si , Jeremy!

-Fantástico , después iré apuntarnos; dijo , contento

-¿Pero tu cantas bien?'; preguntó ella , curiosa

-¡Claro , si no, no me apuntaría , y se que tu cantas bien por Lyoko!; aseguró

-¿Y que canción cantaremos , por cierto?

Jeremy solo sonrió , agarró un pen-drive que tenía en el bolsillo , lo puso en el ordenador de Aelita , y puso la canción que usaría

-Escucha; pidió , poniendo la música; Se llama Torero , es de un artista latino , yo creo que es apropiada para nosotros

_De Lunes a Domingo, voy desesperado___

_Mi corazón prendido, allí en el calendario___

_Buscándote y buscando, como un mercenario___

_Tu dime donde, estas que yo no te he encontrado___

_Las manecillas giran, yo voy al contrario___

_Comiéndome la vida, a sorbos y a tragos___

_Me diste así de frente, que tremendo impacto___

_Para unirme a tu mirada dime___

_Estribillo_

__La canción paro para que Jeremy hablara

-¿Qué te parece, princesa?; dijo , sonriendo de medio lado

-¡Es estupenda , ahora solo tenemos que aprendernos la letra para el musical!

Jeremy sonrió. ; Y , Jeremy…; el aludido se dio la vuelta

-Estaba pensado en una cosa…, dijo ella , con un dedo en la boca

-¿Si?

Ella no respondió , simplemente se aseguró de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave , y se quitó la remera , junto a la camisa , dejando solo el sujetador , mientras sus enormes senos estaban casi al descubierto. A Jeremy casi le da algo cuando vio todo eso

-A…Aelita…¿Qué…que haces?

-Veras , investigué en Internet , y descubrí que el sexo es la principal forma de dar amor a alguien en su máximo exponente , por así decirlo; empezó ella; Y me gustaría expresarte mi amor así

Jeremy sonrió con ternura; Aelita , me enternece que quieras hacer eso conmigo , yo también te amo , pero creo que es mejor que antes estemos tiempos juntos , Saji la espera nos hará ansiar más , y ambos disfrutaremos más del momento; habló

Ella simplemente asintió, Creo que tienes razón , perdón si te hice sentir mal , yo solo…; Jeremy negó con la cabeza

-No Aelita , no debes disculparte, me encanta que quieras demostrarme tu amor así , pero hay muchas maneras de hacerlo, además , ya que estamos así , en vez de sexo podemos hacer otra cosa…; sonrió , mientras se sacaba la chaqueta

-¿Cómo?

Jeremy ,entonces , la volvió a besar , mientras masajeaba su espalda , mientras , con cariño , la llevaba hasta su cama. Allí , la recostó , tras lo cual , le quitó el sujetador , dejando visibles sus grandes pechos. Jeremy sonrió con un deje de lujuria , ara proceder a masajearlos con las manos , para chupar los pezones. Alita gimió ligeramente , lo que hizo que Jeremy se enorgulleciera. Tras eso , se quitó su camisa , dejando libre su propio pecho , para seguir lamiéndole los rosados pezones. Aelita , mientras él estaba ocupado , se sacó la falda y las bragas , dejando a la vista su sexo , considerablemente mojado por la excitación. Jeremy decidió bajar , y con suavidad , empezó a mover su derecha en su sexo , mientras con la izquierda seguía masajeando uno de los pechos de Aelita , la cual volvió a gemir con algo más de fuerza. Jeremy continuó con el movimiento hasta que ella llegó al orgasmo , ahogando el grito con la rápida intervención del chico , que la besó

-Ahora me toca a mi darte placer; sonrió ella , mientras bajaba los pantalones y el calzoncillo a su compañero , dejando libre su miembro. Alita lo observo cuidadosamente , ni muy largo ni muy corto , la medida justa

Lamió un poco la punta , para introducirlo en su boca cuidadosamente , sin hacerle daño. Jeremy soltó un gruñido , y Aelita sonrió para sí. Feló su miembro un poco , y, cuando notó que iba a acabar , sacó el sexo de Jeremy de la boca , lo colocó entre sus pechos , mientras hacía presión entre ellos. Tras unos pocos segundos así , Jeremy no se pudo contener , y descargó su semilla entre los pechos de su amiga , que tragó un poco que cayó cerca de su boca.

-Es espeso…me gusta; sonrió ella , con la cara y el busto ligeramente manchado de semen

Tras aquello , ambos se vistieron de nuevo

-¿Te gusto?, preguntó Jeremy , subiéndose los pantalones

Aelita asintió; Lo hiciste bien; sonrió ella , mientras se subía la falda

-Gracias, igualmente

Ella sonrió. , ¿Cómo aprendiste ha hacer eso , por cierto?; repreguntó Jeremy

-Fue instintivo , algo dentro de mi me dijo que o hiciera así

-Ya…; dijo Jeremy , mientras se recolocaba la chaqueta, Voy a ir a apuntarnos al musical , ¿vienes?

-Si , espera…; dijo , cogiendo su chaqueta

Sin que se dieran cuenta , ambos se cogieron de la mano , y , caminando por los pasillos , fueron hasta donde se apuntaban los participantes del musical

-Vaya , habrá competencia…; murmuró Jeremy. En las listas había mucha gente

-¡Mejor , así será más divertido!; le aseguró Aelita , mientras sonreía

-Si , supongo que si…

Tras rellenar la inscripción , se fueron otra vez al cuarto de Aelita

-Vale , veamos la letra…; murmuró Aelita , mientras la imprimía…

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras Jeremy y Aelita estaban a sus cosas, Ulrich y Yumi se habían ido a la ciudad para hablar

-Yumi , me gustaría comentarte algo; díjole chico , sonrojado

Yumi le mió , haciendo ademán de que continuara

-Desde que et conozco , me has parecido una chica fantástica , eres mi mejor amiga , y …y…me gustas mucho , Yumi; eso casi lo dijo en un susurro , y completamente rojo. Aún así , Yumi le escuchó perfectamente

-Yo , esto…; dijo ella , también sonrojada

-¡Vaya, que hora es , tengo que irme , a…adios , Yumi!; dijo Ulrich aceleradamente , pero Yumi le detuvo por un brazo , se acercó a su oído , y habló

-Tu…tu también me gustas, Ulrich: dijo ella , en bajo ,pero con un sensual ronroneo que hizo que el corazón del muchacho diera un brinco de la emoción

Tras eso , ambos se encontraron cara aca , y , con pasión impregnada de ternura , se dieron un beso , uno que nunca olvidarían…

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Segundo capitulo , espero que os este gustando ,ya sabéis, comentad , dad vuestra opinión , y un largo etcétera. Hasta la próxima , y que la inspiración os acompañe


	3. Virginidad

Naturaleza femenina

Capitulo 3

Aquel beso se prolongó durante un minuto. Se separaron no por gusto , sino por falta de aire

-Te quiero, Yumi….; jadeó Ulrich , mientras tocaba su cara

-Yo también , Ulrich; habló Yumi , colocando su frente contra la suya

Inconscientemente , ambos se agarraron de las manos. Caminaron durante una hora a paso lento hacía Kadic. No tenían prisa , y hablaron de muchas cosas

-¿Sabe Jeremy porque del repentino cambio de Aelita?; preguntó Yumi

-Ni idea , piensa que ha podido ser algo genético , pero no lo sabe exactamente; respondió , mientras la miraba

-Ella tiene suerte de que Jeremy sea como es , otro seguramente se hubiera aprovechado de ella; murmuró Yumi. Ulrich solo asintió

-Desde luego , más aún por como se ha desarrollado; respondió

-Ojala yo…; dijo ella, nerviosa

-¿Ocurre algo?; pidió Ulrich

-Es solo que…bueno , pensaras que es tonto; dijo ella , sonrojada. Ulrich la agarró de las manos , y las acarició

- Nada es tonto si viene de ti , Yumi; dijo él , algo sonrojado. Yumi soltó una pequeña risilla

-¿Eso se lo dices a todas?; bromeó ella , sonriendo

-Es en serio , Yumi , cuéntame que te pasa , a lo mejor te puedo ayudar; pidió el joven

-Tengo envidia de los pechos de Aelita , son tan…tan…; dijo ella , haciendo gestos con las manos

Ulrih rió un poco de su comentario. Yumi , haciéndose la ofendida , le espetó

-¡No tiene gracia!; dijo ella , haciendo un mohín

-En fin…; dijo él , parando; No tiene porque sentir envidia; dijo él

-¿Por qué?¿Tu la has visto?; se quejó ella

-Porque ella no tiene algo que tu sí tienes; respondió él; ¿Y eso es?

Él la miró; El corazón de este chico , y un lindo trasero , eso es lo que tienes; dijo él , mientras la miraba. Ella se ruborizó

-Gracias…; dijo ella , mientras le daba un pico

-De nada; respondió él , mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras , Aelita y Jeremy practicaban para su canción en el cuarto de la primera. Habían acordado que la primera estrofa era de Jeremy , la segunda de Aelita , y el estribillo la cantaban entre los dos. Ambos cantaban bien , no eran profesionales , pero tenían buena voz , y se lo estaban pasando pipa. Tras cantarla por última vez , ambos chocaron palmas

-Lo estamos haciendo muy bien , Aelita , tenemos oportunidades de ganar; celebró Jeremy , mientras la besaba

-Oye Jeremy…; preguntó ella; ¿Si?; ¿Qué es un torero?

Jeremy se esperaba esa pregunta.

-En España , hay una fiesta en la cual , varios hombres se enfrentan a seis toros bravos , lidiándolos. En esa fiesta , literalmente se juegan la vida , pues su única defensa es una espada y un capote; dijo , mientras quitaba su portátil; Generalmente son símbolos de valentía

-Entiendo…; dijo ella

-Y ahora…; dijo Jeremy , sacando su billetera y su abrigo; Voy a mostrarte uno de los placeres de nuestro mundo: el chocolate; dijo él , mientras ella le miraba curiosa

-El chocolate proviene de America , lo trajeron los colonos españoles , y es muy dulce, a veras; aseguró él , mientras ella , ilusionada , agarró sus cosas, y , juntos , salieron

En la puerta se encontraron con Ulrich y Yumi, ambos sonrientes

-Os veo muy contentos chicos; dijo Aelita , sonriente

-No es para menos , Aelita , nos hemos confesado; sonrió él. Aelita , comprendiendo , sonrió y abrazó a la japonesa . Jeremy solo le dio una sonrisa y una palmada en el hombro al chico

-Enhorabuena chicos , os felicito; dijo Jeremy. Sin qu Aelita se diera cuenta ,Yumi le dio algo a Jeremy. Cuando se dio cuenta ,, ya estaba lejos , y tanto Yumi con Ulrich le miraron guiñando un ojo. Él se sonrojó

-Gracias; dijeron los dos a la vez. Entonces , ambas parejas se fueron por su lado

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

-El chocolate está buenísimo , ya lo veras Aelita; aseguró Jeremy , entrando a una pastelería

-¿A que sabe?; pidió ella

-Ahora lo veras , primero , pidamos algo para beber; sugirió él , tendiéndole la carta.

Ambos ojearon la carta , y para beber ambos pidieron un batido de chocolate. Cuando ella probó el líquido , una sensación increíble inundo su boca , embriagando sus sentidos , y haciendo que soltara un pequeño suspiro al tragar

-¡Uhmmmm!, ¡Esta buenísimo!; dijo ella , contenta , y con los labios algo manchados. Jeremy , sin perder cuidado , le limpió un poco

-¿Esta bueno , eh?

-¡Desde luego!; aseguró ella , bebiendo un poco más , saboreándolo con detenimiento

-Y esto es en líquido , el chocolate se puede tomar también sólido , en forma de tableta o como relleno de algo , y existen muchos tipos distintos: blanco , negro , con trozos de frutos secos…; explicó él

-He leído que el chocolate sienta bien para levantar el animo; dijo ella

-Es verdad , el chocolate es un buen alimento , pero como con todo , hay que tomarlo con moderación; dijo el , con seriedad en eso último; Pero…; prosiguió él , con una sonrisa; Eso no te quita el tomarte una taza o dos de este manjar , ¿no crees?; dijo él , con una sonrisita en la cara. Ella , entendiendo , asintió poderosamente , y también sonreía

Tras pedir algo de comer , a Jeremy le trajeron un pastel de crema , y a Aelita del nuevo sabor que ella acaba de descubrir , el chocolate. Como la vez anterior , ella disfrutaba con cada oleada de sabor proveniente del dulce, y Jeremy sonreía cada vez que eso pasaba

Una hora más tarde , ambos volvían hacia Kadik ,

-¿Te ha gustado la experiencia , Aelita?; preguntó él

-Desde luego ,me encanta el chocolate; dijo ella , radiante. Jeremy rió ligeramente; Otro día te llevaré a probar la vainilla , también sabe muy bien ¿sabes?

-Lo estoy deseando; dijo ella , mientras le abrazaba , haciendo que el chico se ruborizara

Mientras andaban ,un grupo de chicos empezaron a silbar mientras pasaban por delante suya

-Ya estamos otra vez…; murmuró Jeremy , enfadado

-¡Guapa , deja a ese friki y vente con nosotros , te divertirás más!; le gritó uno de los chicos

-No les hagas caso , Aelita , son solo unos idiotas; dijo él , mientras apretaban el paso

-¡Eso , huye , cobarde , jajajja!; se rió uno de ellos. Entonces , justo al frente de Jeremy y Aelita un chico alto , de pelo negro y ojos café se paró en frente de aquellos tipos , y , con facilidad ,tiró a dosde ellos al suelo , provocando que el resto huyera. Antes de que se fueran de su alcanze , les gritó

-¡La próxima vez que os pille molestando a una pareja , recibiréis más , ¿me habéis entendido , cabrones?; les espetó el chico , para quitarse el polvo del suelo , y acercárseles. Temerosa , Aelita se refugió en el pecho de Jeremy , y este procuro adoptar una postra más altiva

-¿Estáis bien?; preguntó el chico

-Si , gracias; murmuró Aelita; ¿Co…como te llamas?

El chico sonrió; No me tengáis miedo chicos , y me llamo William. William Dumbar , ¿y vosotros?; se presentó el muchacho

-Yo soy Jeremy Belpois

-Y yo Aelita Stones

-Encantado Jeremy y Aelita , pero me temo que tengo prisa , tengo que r a la Academia Kadic ara inscribirme y…

-Que curioso , nosotros íbamos precisamente para allá; dijo Aelita; ¿Vienes con nosotros, entonces?; preguntó Aelita

-Supongo , si a él no le importa, claro; dijo Will , mientras miraba a Jeremy. Este sonrió; Será un placer ir contigo , ¿Qué eres por cierto , interno?

-Si , hoy me han dado la plaza para estar en la Académia , y para empezar a familiarizarme , el director me ha dicho que entre a partir de hoy; respondió el chico.

-¿Y tus maletas , por cierto?; preguntó Aelita

-De camino a Kadic , las está llevando mi padre , yo preferí ir andando , ya que me encontraba cerca y mi padre las tenía en el coche; explicó el chico.

Durante el camino de vuelta , William les habló de él , y lo mismo hicieron más tarde Aelita y Jeremy. Tras un rato andando , los tres llegaron a las puertas de Kadic

-Bien , ya hemos llegado; informó Jeremy

-Muchas gracias por guiarme; agradeció el chico , dándole la mano al rubio

-Muchas gracias a ti por lo de antes; contestó Jeremy

-No fue nada; dijo él , sonriendo; Bueno , me voy a ver al director , adiós; dijo , marchándose

Cuando se marchó , ambos se encaminaron hasta el cuarto de Jeremy , donde hablaron

-Que majo ese chico ,¿no?; dijo ella , sentándose en la cama

-Desde luego , fue muy amable de ayudarnos; contestó Jeremy

-¿Qué es un cabrón , por cierto?

Jeremy suspiró; Es una persona mala , es alguien que te fastidia sin necesidad ¿sabes?; explicó

-Ya; contestó ella , subiendo los hombros; En fin , ¿Cuándo me llevaras a tomar vainilla , Jeremy?; preguntó ella , emocionada

-Dentro de poco , princesa; contestó , mientras se sentaba a su lado y la besaba , calmadamente

Ella sonrió , tras separarse. Entonces , asegurándose de que la puerta estaba cerrada , él procedió a besarle el cuello , haciendo que ella soltara un leve gemidito

-Jeremy…; gimió ella , para colocar la mano en su propio sexo y a jugar con el. Jeremy decidió que ya fue bastante espera , y , tras quitarse su propia ropa , hizo lo mismo con la de ella. Tras quitársela , lamió el sexo de su amada , provocando otro gemido de ella , la cual estaba completamente mojada teniendo la parte interna de sus mulos completamente empapada

-Vaya Aelita , estas deseándolo , ¿eh?; dijo él , con profunda voz. Aelita solo alcanzó a asentir

-Antes me dijiste que sabias que implicaba tener sexo con otra persona; siguió él; Y…si crees estar preparada…yo también; aseguró él. Ella sonrió ante su amabilidad , e , invitándole , abrió sus piernas dejando más aún a la vista su rosado sexo , húmedo por la creciente excitación. Tras ponerse el condón cortesía de Yumi y Ulrich , y con cuidado y poco a poco , introdujo su sexo en el de ella , arrancándola un gritillo de dolor , el cual fue acallado por la rápida intervención de Jeremy

-¡Lo siento Aelita , no quería; dijo , asustado. Ella negó

-Tranquilo , no pasa nada , estoy bien; aseguró ella. Él , poco a poco , introdujo su sexo en el de ella. Ella solo dio un pequeño respingo , jadeando.

-¿Qué te pusiste en tu pene , por cierto?; dijo ella , mientras esperaba a que el dolor se fuera

-Un condón , para evitar cosas desagradables; respondió él. ; ¿Quién te lo dio?; ; Ulrich y Yumi…;

-Cuando quieras…; dijo , en un murmullo ,una vez que el dolor cesó

Cuando ella dio su permiso , él empezó con el movimiento , poco a poco, provocando que un hilillo de sangre botara del sexo de la chica. A medida que él empujaba, ella dejaba de notar dolo para notar placer , uno muy intenso. Entonces , ella decidió tumbar al chico , y , con si estuviera cabalgando , se sentó sobre sus caderas , llevando así el ritmo. Con cada embestida , ella soltaba un gemido , mientras Jeremy masajeaba sus senos , y la besaba para hogar sus gemidos y los propios. Llegaos un punto ninguno podía parar , el placer les podía , hasta que llegaron al clímax de la experiencia , y por tanto , al orgasmo. Él notó como las paredes de la vagina de ella se apretaban más de lo que ya estaban , y ella como los fluidos del chico la llenaban.

Tras acabar , ambos querían permanecer en esa posición , unidos , y, con cuidado ,Jeremy recostó a Aelita a su lado para estar mas juntos

-¿Qué te pareció?; peguntó él

-Extraordinario; respondió ella; Fue una sensación increíble ,sentirte dentro de mi , fantástica; siguió , mientras s recostaba en su pecho

-Me alegro princesa; murmuró Jeremy , dándole un besito en la cabeza.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras , William deambulaba por Kadic buscando el edificio de administración cuando se topo con Ulrich y con Yumi

-¡Yumi , cuanto tiempo!; exclamó Will al verla. Ella le devolvió el saludo

-Hola William; dijo ella , sonriéndole. Ulrich la miró perplejo

-¿Quién es tu acompañante?; preguntó él , curioso. Ella se sonrojó

-Él…es Ulrich; dijo ella

William rió; Así que este es el famoso Ulrich , tío , la tienes loquita , pero veo que al final estáis juntos; dijo , señalando sus manos , entrelazadas

Ellos se sonrojaron más aún , por lo que William volvió a reír

-En fin , parejita , os dejo , tengo que irme…; tras despedirse ,cada uno se fue por su lado , Ulrich y Yumi por el suyo , y William hizo lo propio

La pareja subió hasta el cuarto de él. Allí pudieron hablar a solas , pero lo que empezó como una charla , acabó en lo que suele acabar cuando dos jóvenes están solos en una misma sala , enamorados ,y con la calefacción a tope: a besos. Estos eran ardientes , llenos de amor , pero también de deseo, deseo del otro , de poseerle ahí mismo.

-Voy a cerrar la puerta…; musitó Ulrich , para impedir contratiempos

Tras esos , ambos , sin dejar de besarse , se fueron desvistiendo , y , tras tumbarse en la cama sobre ella, el alemán procedió a masajear los pechos de ella , que , pese a no ser tan grandes como los de la pelirrosa , aún seguían teniendo su tamaño. Tras masajearlos , procedió a chuparle los pezones , haciendo que ella gimiera , y que él empezara a notar la erección

-Estas calentito ¿eh?; dijo ella , picaramente. Él solo pudo asentir

Tras tumbarle , le retiró los pantalones , dejando solo los boxers de él como cubierta para su miembro. Con cuidado , lo empezó a masajear , provocando que el chico gruñera de placer. Ella , complacida , le retiró poco a poco los boxers , dejando al descubierto su sexo. Tras eso , empezó a felar su miembro , mientras lamía con la lengua la parte alta , haciéndole gruñir de éxtasis

Tras felarlo por un minuto , la decidió que se acabaron los preliminares , y , tras bajarse los pantalones y las bragas . Tras ponerle un condón al chico , se sentó encima, y , con cuidado , introdujo el sexo del chico en su vagina. Al principio , él se asustó , pero ella le tranquilizó , pues un poco de sangre salió del sexo de ella. Él sonrió

-¿Sabes? Si solo me gustaras por tu físico , jamás hubiera llegado hasta aquí. Te quiero Ulrich , tal y como eres , recuérdalo…;dijo ella , tras besarle tiernamente. Él solo alcanzó a asentir; Yo también te quiero Yumi , me encanta como eres; dijo, mientras , y tras el consentimiento de ella , empezó , suavemente , a bajar y a subir las caderas de ella. Subieron el ritmo poco a poco , sin prisas , para , tras un minuto así , dejarse llevar por el frenesí y empezar ambos a gemir de placer. Tras otros pocos segundos , él se corrió , dejando expulsar su semilla en ella , y , poco después , ella también llegó al orgasmo

Jadeando , ambos se tumbaron en la cama , y tras sacarse el condón , Ulrich la miró contento.

-Guau; dijo él , al fin. Ella solo asintió

-Ni que lo digas; afirmó ella. Justo en ese momento , la puerta sonó. En ese momento agradecieron al cielo que la cerraran , y , tras vestirse apresuradamente y peinarse , la abrieron. Era Odd

-¿Se puede saber que estabais haciendo ahí dentro?; se quejó el rubio. Entonces pisó algo con lo que dio un pequeño resbalón. Cuando lo vio sonrió

-¿Interrumpía algo , chicos?; preguntó , pícaro. Ambos negaron

-¿Y el condón entonces de quien es , de Kiwi? ; preguntó , mientras los otros le miraban con pánico. Él rió

-Tranquilos , no diré nada a nadie , contad con ello; aseguró , serio. Ambos le miraron con agradecimiento

-¿Qué buscabas , por cierto?; preguntó el chico

-Venía a ver si habíais visto a los Einsteins , hace tiempo que no les veo

-Deben estar en el cuarto de Jeremy; dijo Ulrich , mientras salí y tocaba la puerta. Alguien habló , probablemente Jeremy , y , tras quitar el cerrojo , les invitó a entrar

-¿Qué tal , chicos?; preguntó Aelita

-Muy bien , gracias ; ¿Qué es eso?; preguntó Odd , curioso

-Oh ¿esto? Es para el musical que van ha celebrar; dijo Jeremy , sosteniendo el papel

-¿Con que vais a participar?; preguntó Yumi

-Ya que es un musical de música latina , hemos decidido que vamos a cantar esto; respondió Aelita , contenta, y poniendo la música. A medida que avanzaba la canción , amos cantaban muy sincronizados , mientras los tres les miraban sorprendidos. Tras acabar , los tres aplaudieron

-¡Lo hacéis fantástico! ; aplaudió Odd . Los aludidos sonrieron , algo avergonzados

Tras pensarlo un poco , Yumi le habló algo incomprensible para el resto a Ulrich algo al oído. Este asintió , y ambos se fueron por la puerta , corriendo a cualquier lado. Los otros tres solo miraron curiosos

-¿En que estarán pensando?; preguntó curiosa Aelita

-Ni idea ;dijo Jeremy , mientras cerraba otra vez la puerta y se encogçía de hombros.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

¡Bien! Otro capítulo , y el penúltimo del fic. Espero que os este gustando. Ya sabéis comentad , decid que os gusta y que no, ect… : Y como siempre, que la inspiración te acompañe.


	4. Sexo,amigos y rock and roll

Naturaleza femenina

Capitulo 4

Tras la tarde , anochecía en Kadic , y todos los alumnos residentes se encontraban ya cenando , o preparándose para ello. Jeremy y Aelita cenaban tranquilamente , mientras Odd…bueno , Odd prefería engullir más que comer

-Tranquilo Odd , nadie te va ha quitar la comida; bromeó Aelita , mientras reía

-Déjale , algún día se atragantará y dejara esta fea costumbre; le dijo Jeremy , bebiendo

-Dudo que eso llegue a pasar; bromeó Ulrich , mientras se sentaba; Buenas noches. Todos le devolvieron el saludo

-Buenas noches , ¿A dónde fuiste tan deprisa , por cierto?; le preguntó Odd, tras tragar

-Estuve inscribiéndome con Yumi en el musical que van ha hacer; dijo , sonriente.

-¡Genial , vais a participar!; festejó Jeremy; ¿Juntos o por separado?; siguió Odd.

-Vamos ha hacer un dúo cantando La posada de los muertos , de Mägo; aclaró Ulrich

-Pues yo también voy a cantar , pero será una sorpresa; dijo misterioso Odd

El grupo charló durante un rato más antes de despedirse y volver cada uno a sus cuartos. Como aún faltaba un rato para que dieran el toque de queda , Jeremy y Aelita se quedaron en el cuarto del primero

-Creo que…; empezó ha hablar Jeremy , pero el tronar de un rayo le cortó , a eso había que sumarle un gritito por parte de Aelita , que , instintivamente, se había refugiado tras el chico , buscando protección. Él sonrió

-¿Qué…que fue esa explosión?; preguntó ella

-Tranquila , solo fue un rayo , una descarga eléctrica muy poderosa , pero no debes temer , aquí dentro no pasará nada , como mucho a lo mejor se va la luz; explicó el muchacho , mientras pasaba una mano por el sedoso pelo de ella

Entonces , Jeremy se dio cuenta de que empezaba a llover

-Mira por la ventana, Aelita; le pidió. Ella siguió su consejo , y se maravilló con lo que vio: una fina cortina de agua caía desde el cielo , empapando el suelo , y , cuando miró hacia el cielo , lo único que vio fue una densa cortina de nubes negras y grises

-Esto es la lluvia; empezó a explicar él; Cuando el agua que forman las nubes se condensa mucho , esta cae hasta el suelo por su propio peso , provocando así lo que ves. Y , a veces , el agua viene acompañada de rayos, aunque no es demasiado común; continuó él

-Es como si la tierra se duchara…; murmuró ella. Él sonrió; Si , es una forma de verlo; respondió

-Jeremy…; murmuró ella. Él la miró

-¿Podría…podría dormir contigo?; preguntó ella , mientras le miraba

Él se sonrojó; ¿Y…y eso?

-Es que…; dijo ella; he mirado en Internet , y las parejas suelen dormir juntas, y…; dijo , con algo de rubor; Me…me gustaría probar

Internamente Jeremy maldijo a Internet por las ideas que le daban a Aelita

-No creo que sea una buena idea , Jim podría aparecer y si eso pasa nos podríamos meter en un buen lío y…; las palabras de Jeremy se cortaron por un profundo beso de ella. Tras eso , Aelita le invitó a sentarse en su cama , mientras le seguía besando. Cuando se hubo sentado , finalmente se separaron , jadeando por la falta de aire

-Tranquilo , no pasará nada , no es como si fuéramos a echar un polvo , ¿no?; sonrió ella pícaramente. Jeremy asintió sonriendo , pero su cara tornó en una mueca; ¿Dónde…?

-Internet; contestó ella , rápida

Tras una pequeña risa por parte de ambos, ambos se quitaron la ropa y se quedaron en pijama , para , juntos , tumbarse en la cama. Inmediatamente , ella se abrazó a su cuerpo , mientras él miraba al techo, pero rápidamente , el chico se giro para verla a ella

-¿Sabes? , en momentos como este vale la pena haberse jugado el tipo para sacarte del súper-ordenador

Ella sonrió; Ha sido toda una aventura , ¿eh?

Él asintió. Entonces tubo una idea; ¿Qué te parece si mañana los levantamos temprano y te doy una sorpresa?; dijo él , con picardía. Ella giró la cabeza

-Mañana temprano iremos a las duchas , quiero probar una cosa , ¿te parece?; ella asintió. Sin más , se quedaron abrazados el uno al otro , dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Por la mañana temprano del día siguiente , ambos se encontraban en las duchas. Tan temprano era , que no había siquiera amanecido

Allí , y sin necesidad de explicaciones , ambos empezaron a besarse con pasión , para , tras un par de minutos así , se quitaron toda la ropa , y , juntos , se metieron a las duchas. Alí , y tras poner el agua, ambos jóvenes siguieron con los besos , mientras palpaban el cuerpo del otro, juntándose en algunos puntos las manos de ambos mientras el agua les caía cual cascada por el cuerpo. Tras comprobar por el tacto que el sexo de Jeremy estaba listo para la acción , empezó a masturbarlo lentamente , haciendo que el chico soltara un ligero gruñido , para , tras apoyarse en la pared contraría con las manos , puso sus caderas en frente del chico , dejando vía libre para que él penetrara su sexo. Sin hacerse esperar , Jeremy introdujo su sexo en el de ella con limpieza, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer. Tas eso , empezó con las acometidas a un ritmo sincronizado por ambos , a una velocidad que cada vez era superior , y , sin poder evitasrlo , Jeremy palmó para encontrar los abultados senos de ella. Cuando los enontó , aumentó aún más el ritmo , haciendo que ambos jadearan y gimieran de éxtasis , mientras masajeaba los pechos de la chica con delicadeza pero pasionalmente a la vez. Sin poder aguantar más , ambos llegaron al orgasmo con apenas segundos de diferencia , haciendo que ambos gimieran en el proceso , y que los fluidos de ambos se encontraran. Tras separarse y jadeando como estaban , no pudieron aguantar la risa de la visión del otro, con el pelo revuelto y completamente empapados. Tras ahogar las risas , se ducharon juntos y jugaron a echarse el jabón con cuidado de no metérselo en los ojos y , tras despedirse con un beso , cada uno se fue a su cuarto a prepararse para la jornada

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Tras vestirse y ducharse , Ulrich y Odd se encontraron a Jeremy y Aelita ya desayunando y charlando animadamente

-Buenos días pareja; saludó Odd. Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron

-Venga , no os sonrojéis con tan poco , habéis hecho cosas peores; les murmuró pícaramente Ulrich

Ambos jóvenes le miraron sorprendidos. Ulrich rió

-En fin , dejando a un lado la vida sentimental de los Einstein; dijo Odd; Dentro de unas horas será el musical , espero que os sepáis las canciones , chicos; les miró Odd , apuntándoles

-Desde luego , nos la sabemos al dedillo; empezó Ulric y Jeremy , a la vez

Odd sonrió; Supongo que sabéis que , además de música latina , también se puede cantar otras cosas ¿verdad?; el grupo volvió a asentir

-¡Anda , se me olvidó!; murmuró Aelita. Los tres chicos la miraron curiosos; ¡Odd , un tal William te está buscando William Dumbar!

El chico asintió; Si , le vi antes , veréis…; dijo el rubio , haciéndose el interesante; Resulta que el Sr. Dumbar y yo hemos decidido participar en el musical , ya que el viene nuevo ¿Qué mejor forma de estrenarse que esa , eh?; les preguntó Odd.

-No sabía que tu también conocieras a William; le dijo Ulrich

-Se muchas cosas que te sorprenderían; dijo Odd , sonriendo. Ulrich solo rodó los ojos. Aelita observo la escena de los chicos con marcada curiosidad

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso, Ulrich?; preguntó ella

-Mejor no preguntes; aconsejó el chico , mirándola. Ella solo asintió

-¿Y que vais a cantar William y tu?: le preguntó Jeremy

Odd sonrió; Es una sorpresa , pero pronto se desvelará , pues somos los primeros en cantar así que…; dijo el chico , mientras bebía

Jeremy asintió; Bien que os vaya bien , chicos , y que gane el mejor; brindó, alzando su baso. Los otros dos le imitaron , y chocaron los vasos. Aelita observó aquel ritual con curiosidad. Ulrich , adivinando sus pensamientos , contestó antes de que ella preguntara

-Esto lo hacemos para brindar por algo ,para desear que todo salga como queremos , ¿entiendes?; dijo él, tras beber de su agua. Ella asintió

Tras comer , cada uno fue a preparar las cosas para la noche. Sin mediar palabra , Odd se fue corriendo del cuarto que compartía con Ulrich , alegando que "tenía que hacer algo". El alemán no se preocupó demasiado por eso , su amigo siempre fue excéntrico. Decidió descansar un rato , se puso música , y, tarareando , se puso a leer un cómic que tenía guardado. Tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo hasta que notó presión en sus piernas. Cuando se fijó , vio a Yumi acercándosele contoneándose cual gato , mientras sonreía lujuriosamente. El chico , de la impresión , se cayó de donde estaba , provocando las risas de la joven

-¡Ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma , Ulrich jajajaja!; rió ella , mientras se sentaba en sus rodillas y apretaba los ojos para no llorar de la risa

-Muy graciosa, me estoy muriendo de la risa; murmuró Ulrich

Ella le ayudó a levantarse, apoyándose en la cama , donde , de un tirón , le tumbo sobre ella. Allí , y sin mediar palabra , ambos se fundieron en un beso ardiente , y solo se separaron por su necesidad de aire. Tras bloquear la puerta , ambos se tumbaron en la cama , donde sus lenguas siguieron danzando al ritmo de su deseo por el otro. Tras despojarse de la ropa que estorbaba , ambos siguieron con su danza , pero ahora se le sumaban las caricias al cuerpo del otro. Tras eso, Yumi tumbó con cuidado a Ulrich en la cama , y , tras ponerse de espaldas al chico y a cuatro patas , empezó con la felación del sexo del chico , listo y preparado. Él , sabiendo las intenciones de ella , se incorporó para llegar al sexo de la chica , mientras , con cuidado, introdujo sus dedos en su interior. Yumi , con el sexo de Ulrich en la boca , no pudo ahogar el gemido , pero siguió a su tarea , aumentando el ritmo de sus subidas y bajadas , mientras Ulrcih hacía lo mismo con las entradas y salidas de sus dedos. Cuando ambos supieron que el otro iba a culminar , ella se sentó encima del chico , y , con cuidado , introdujo el sexo del chico en su interior , soltando un gemido de placer. Tras eso , las embestidas empezaron a toda potencia , sin necesidad de aumentar el ya rápido ritmo que llevaban de antes. Tras unos pocos segundos , Ulrich se corrió , y , poco después , Ymi siguió la misma suerte, ambos suspirando en el clímax , y jadeando de éxtasis.

-Vaya…que…experiencia…; alcanzó a decir Yumi

-¿Cuando…se te …ocurrió….esto?; le preguntó Ulrich

-Ayer, estaba en la ducha , y me pregunté que tal sería…y no me decepcionó; dijo ella , con una leve risilla, para aumentar su fuerza en Ulrich

Tras descansar un par de minutos , ambos se revistieron, listos para el concierto. Él con vaqueros de pitillo , sudadera marrón con capucha , y botas negras. Ella , con una camisa escotada , botas negras y un vaquero negro , y el pelo hasta los hombros. En el lugar , ya todos los cantantes y músicos estaban listos para la actuación. Allí se encontrón a Jeremy y Aelita. Él llevaba una camisa de manga larga azul y pantalones vaqueros negros y deportivas. Ella , con otra camisa larga , pero la suya era rosácea, unos vaqueros blancos y botas marrones, como una vaquera

-¿Qué hay chicos?; les saludó

-Muy bien , aunque algo nerviosos; suspiró Ulrich

Aelita sonrió; Ya veréis que lo hacéis muy bien chicos; les dijo , mientras sonreía

-¡Vaya , que guapos venís , chicos!; les dijo una voz. Ante ellos , Odd y William se presentaron., ambos con cuero negro completamente vestidos

-Parece que vamos a cantar algo de Heavy Metal; rió Jeremy. Ambos chicos asintieron; Ya que vamos a abrir el concierto , vamos a caldear bien el ambiente ¿verdad , Will?; dijo Odd , contento. William solo asintió

En ese momento , pudieron ver como el director Delmas , secundado por Jim , aprecia en el escenario; Bienvenidos seáis todos a la inauguración del curso. Pero no me extenderé mucho…; tras un corto discurso de cinco minutos , llegó al parte final; Y, para empezar con buen pié el nuevo curso académico , ¡Que empiece el musical de Kadic!; anunció, con fuerza. Todo el gimnasio estalló en aplausos y gritos

-¡Nuestr hora , William!; le dijo Odd, con determinación. ; ¡A darlo todo!; le contestó William. Poco después, las luces se apagaron del todo y el gimnasio enteró se quedo en silenció. Entonces , una voz gritó: ¡¿Cómo estáis , Kadic?!; grito. Un rugido colectivo fue la respuesta. Entonces , el sonido de un tambor tocando un ritmo se escuchó , seguido del de una guitarra eléctrica, aumentando el ritmo de la música , a medida que los compases avanzaban , haciendo que el gimnasio estallara en aplausos y gritos.

-¡¿Listos para el Heavy Metal?!; volvió a gritar la voz , mientras sonaba la música. Un si colectivo fue la respuesta; ¡Así me gusta!; volvió a responder, para empezar la canción (Uno Odd , el siguiente William , y el coro entre los dos)

Un foco iluminó a Odd

Here our soldiers stand from all around the world  
>Waiting in a line to hear the battle cry<br>All are gathered here, victory is near  
>The sound will fill the hall, bringing power to us all<p>

Otro foco iluminó a William , a su lado

We alone are fighting for metal that is true  
>We own the right to live the fight, we're here for all of you<br>Now swear the blood upon your steel will never dry  
>Stand and fight together beneath the battle sky<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Brothers everywhere - raise your hands into the air<br>We're warriors, warriors of the world  
>Like thunder from the sky - sworn to fight and die<br>We're warriors, warriors of the world

Many stand against us, but they will never win  
>We said we would return and here we are again<br>To bring them all destruction, suffering and pain  
>We are the hammer of the gods, we are thunder, wind and rain.<p>

There they wait in fear with swords in feeble hands  
>With dreams to be a king, first one should be a man<br>I call about and charge them all with a life that is a lie  
>And in their final hour they shall confess before they die<p>

[Repeat chorus]

If I should fall in battle, my brothers who fight by my side  
>Gather my horse and weapons, tell my family how I died<br>Until then I will be strong, I will fight for all that is real  
>All who stand in my way will die by steel<p>

Brothers everywhere - raise your hands into the air  
>We're warriors, warriors of the world<p>

[Repeat chorus to fade]

Tras la canción , todo el gimnasio estalló n aplausos , mientras los cantantes saludaban a su público , mientras eran ovacionados

-1Impreionante , habéis estado increíbles!; les felicitó Aelita , después de que bajaran del escenario. Ambos sonrieron

-Si, somos la bomba, ¿verdad?; dijo Odd , contento , mientras abrazaba a William por detrás

-Y la siguiente actuación corre a cargo de Jeremy y Aelita; haló el megáfono. Sin dejarse esperar , ambos subieron al escenario, para que comenzara a sonar la canción (los personajes cantan del mismo modo siempre , esta vez empieza Jeremy)

De lunes a domingo  
>voy desesperado,<br>el corazón prendido  
>allí en el calendario<br>buscándote y buscando  
>como un mercenario,<br>tú dime donde estás  
>que yo no te he encontrado...<p>

Mientras cantaba , Jeremy se movía por el escenário

Las manecillas giran  
>yo voy al contrario,<br>bebiéndome la vida  
>a sorbos y a tragos,<br>Me viste así de frente  
>que tremendo impacto...<br>para unirme a tu mirada  
>dime si hay que ser... <p>

Aelita se movió en la dirección contraria que la de Jeremy, mientras ponía sus puños en el pecho, para, durante el estribillo , acercarse mucho , hasta apenas estar a unos centímetros el uno del otro , y, a dúo , cantarlo, para cambiar el sentido de su caminar otra vez

(estribillo)  
>torero, poner el alma en el ruedo<br>no importa lo que se venga  
>pa que sepas que te quiero<br>como un buen torero...  
>me juego la vida por tí...(bis)<p>

Te dicen que ya me vieron  
>solitario en un callejón<br>que ya no duermo y desvarío  
>que el humor ya me cambió<br>Y tú por dónde estás  
>que mi presión ya no me da,<br>te buscaré, vuelve conmigo,  
>porque tu no sabes,<p>

Que yo te necesito  
>como el perro al amo<br>que si tu no respondes  
>aquí todo es caos,<br>Me viste así de frente,  
>que tremendo impacto,<br>para unir me a tu mirada,  
>dime si hay que ser...<br>(estribillo)

De noviembre hasta enero  
>siempre que te necesito,<br>y de junio a febrero  
>quiero que estés conmigo<br>Y en marzo el amor  
>en diciembre tú y yo<br>no importa mi amada,  
>si hay, si hay que ser...<br>(estribillo) 

Otra ovación sonó para la pareja , que , sonrientes , dieron una ligera reverencia para su exaltado público , aumentando los vítores cuando se besaron ligeramente , haciendo que mucos gritaran cosas

-¡Muy bien chicos!; les felicitó Yumi , mientras corría a abrazar a Aelita

-¡Gracias!; dijo ella , mientras daba saltitos

-Enhorabuena Jeremy , quien diría que cantas hasta bien; le dijo Odd , dándole un codazo. Este sonrió. Varias canciones más tarde , llegó el turno de Ulrich y Yumi. Tras subirse al escenario, empezaron a cantar sin música, y , tras acabar ese primer verso , la música empezó , haciendo que el gimnasio rugiera por eso

Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad.  
>Bebe y vente de fiesta, el infierno es este bar.<p>

Si has perdido el rumbo escúchame,  
>llegar a la meta no es vencer.<br>Lo importante es el camino y en él,

caer, levantarse, insistir, aprender.

Si has perdido un beso en un adiós,  
>o huyes de un destino que te negó,<br>la oportunidad de ser feliz,  
>ven con nosotros estamos aquí.<p>

En esta posada los muertos,  
>cuentan su vida y se ríen de quien,<br>estando vivo desea estar muerto,  
>en el más allá nunca dan de beber.<p>

Coro

Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad.  
>Bebe y vente de fiesta,<br>y a la muerte emborráchala.  
>Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad.<br>Y que el cielo te espere,  
>pues el infierno es este bar.<p>

Y si la noche es tan oscura que,  
>ni tus propias manos consigues ver,<br>ten seguro que amanecerá,  
>y mientras tanto te invito a mi bar.<p>

En mi taberna los muertos,  
>cuando amanece se van a inflingir,<br>duros castigos y oscuros tormentos,  
>a los que ni quieren ni dejan vivir.<p>

Coro  
>Alza tu cerveza, bebe y brinda por vivir,<br>juntemos nuestras copas, esta noche es para tí. 

Coro

Vítores sonaron una vez más a favor de los cantantes , que , tras saludar a su público , se retiraron. Se acercaron a donde estaban sus amigos , tomándose un refresco

-¡Que ambientazo tenemos esta noche!; gritó el presentador de la noche; ¡Y para culminar la velada , Billie Jean, del rey del pop!. En el escenario , un chico vestido como el rey , empezó a cantar y a bailar la mítica canción casi como el mismo autor , dejando a todos embelesados viéndole

She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene  
>I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round<br>She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round

She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene  
>Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one<br>Who will dance on the floor in the round

People always told me be careful of what you do  
>And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts<br>And mother always told me be careful of who you love  
>And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth <p>

Coro  
>Billie Jean is not my lover<br>She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
>But the kid is not my son<br>She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

For forty days and for forty nights  
>The law was on her side<br>But who can stand when she's in demand  
>Her schemes and plans<br>'Cause we danced on the floor in the round  
>So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice<br>(Do think twice)

She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me  
>Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine (oh, no!)<br>'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby

People always told me be careful of what you do  
>And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts<br>She came and stood right by me  
>Then the smell of sweet perfume<br>This happened much too soon  
>She called me to her room<p>

Coro

Tras su brillante actuación, el bailarín se fue del escenario, mientras el público le coreaba. Tras todas las actuaciones, y un discurso de despedida, el musical finalizó, dejando a todos un muy buen sabor de boca y una noche de diversión, tanto a artistas como al público.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

En una sala oscura , alguien está sentado en un cómodo sillón con un ordenador de mesa en frente iluminando su cara. En el respaldo se puede leer: autor. Este se da la vuelta y habla:

-¡Vale , habéis ganado, el fic continuará algo más, me convencisteis!(aplausos) Espero que os esté gustando mucho, como siempre, sois libres de darme consejos y peticiones, pedid y se os concederá. Como siempre, comentad , decid lo que pensáis , ect... . Por desgracia, lo que si es cierto, y esto es definitivo, una de las historias se va a cerrar: Código Olimpo ya no se actualizará más (Abucheos) ¿Qué? Bueno, resulta que muy pocos lo leen , y tengo dos historias que gustan a la gente (esta y Código Guardianes) en proceso , y prefiero cortarla puesto que , como ya dije , casi nadie la lee, ya no me motiva escribirla , y creo que se está haciendo aburrido , por todo eso, lo lamento para aquellos que les guste , pero la historia dejará de actualizarse. En cualquier caso , si alguien quiere continuarla por mi , empezarla de nuevo , o lo que tenga planeado , es libre de hacerlo cuando y como guste. Me despido , y que la inspiración os acompañe


	5. Competiciones en la piscina

Naturaleza femenina

Capitulo 5

Tras la gran noche de actuaciones de ayer , todo Kadic había acabado en la cama ya pasada la madrugada, pero para suerte y dicha de muchos estudiantes de la academia, por la mañana no había clase por fin de semana. Aquella mañana, Aelita se despertó con la calida luz del sol sobre sus mejillas, y, tras emitir un sonoro bostezo, abrió sus ojos para empezar el nuevo día. A medida que se levantaba, notó que su cama estaba húmeda, y, curiosa, levantó la sabana para ver que pasó. Para su horror, vio como una mancha de sangre bastante grande cubría la cama.

-¡AHHHHHH!; grito ella, asustada, mientras se palpaba el cuerpo en buca de una herida. Su puerta se abrió de golpe para encontrarse con Emily, una compañera de Yumi.

-¿Ocurre algo, Aelita?; le preguntó ella, alarmada. Aelita la miró lastimera y señaló a su cama. Allí, al ver la sangre, Emily sonrió y suspiró

-Tranquila Aelita, no es más que la menstruación; la tranquilizó ella, mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro. Aelita seguía temblando, por lo que Emily continuó explicando

-Ten, toma este librito que me dio la enfermara en su día; Emily le tendió un panfleto pequeño, ella lo ojeó curiosa, mientras Emily la miraba sonriente; Aquí viene todo lo relacionado con lo que te acaba de pasar, si tienes alguna duda, solo pregúntale a Yolanda, ¿vale?; le dijo, mientras masajeaba su espalda

-Gracias Emily; murmuró ella, más tranquila; De nada, Aelita. Nos vemos; se despidió, mientras salía por la puerta. Aelita suspiró. A pesar de saber de que iba todo eso, la impresión de ver toda aquella sangre sobre su colcha fue algo aterrador para ella. Tras quitar las sabanas, y tras llegar Jim para ayudarla pocos minutos después, se fuñe a las duchas. Allí estaba todas las chicas, que, tras enterarse del incidente por obra y graica de las pequeñas reporteras de Kadic, fueron para ver como estaba. Tras aclarar que estaba perfectamente, se metió a las duchas, donde se despertó completamente, mientras se enjabonaba su cuerpo, para , tras aclararse, salir y vestirse para dirigirse a desayunar

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

En su cama, Ulrich dormía placidamente, pero algo dentro de la cama se movió , aunque no fue Ulrich. De entre las sabanas, salió la cabeza de Yumi, que, tras mirarle aún adormilada, colocó su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Este se despertó por el movimiento, y, sonriendo, le acarició el pelo. Ella dio un leve gemidito por eso

-Buenos días; ronroneó ella, mientras sonreía. Él le besó el pelo; Buenos días , princesa

Entonces Yumi empezó a pasajera calmadamente la entrepierna del chico, mientras sonreía juguetona

-Te levantaste animada hoy, ¿eh?; dijo el chico, mientras la miraba. Ella asintió, para continuar moviendo el sexo del chico. Este echó la cabeza atrás , mientras cerraba los ojos de placer. Ella sonrió, para continuar apretando el ritmo, para, después, empezar a besar su miembro, y empezar a chupar el sexo del chico, mientras masajeaba sus testículos. Entonces, Ulrich colocó una mano en la cabeza de la chica , empujándola hacía abajo. Ella gimió y se atragantó, y , asustado, él reitó la mano y la miró asustado. Ella sonrió mientras continuaba con su trabajo, mientras jugueteaba con su lengua y la movía alrededor del sexo de Ulrich. Este volvió a gemir de placer, para, entre gruñidos, hablar

-Yumi…me….me voy correr; gimió, mientras seguía con la cabeza atrás. Ella sacó el miembro de su boca, y, mientras seguía masajeándole el sexo, le respondió

-¿Te está gustando, cariño…?; preguntó ella, con voz sensual. Él asintió, pero, sin esperárselo, ella dio un ligero golpe a su sexo, pero que en el estado en el que se encontraba, le dolió y mucho; Para que no vuelvas a pasarte de listo, ¿vale?;le dijo, mientras le miraba serio. El chico solo asintió, y ella, en respuesta, le sonrió; Me alegro. Ahora me voy, mis padres piensan que estoy en casa de una amiga, nos vemos; le dijo, para levantarse, coger su ropa e irse. Una vez que Yumi se había ido, el resopló; Genial , ahora estaré calentito toda la mañana; se quejó, mientras se levantaba, ya sin erección por culpa del golpe. En eso entró Odd

-¿Qué tal el levantase, Casanova? le preguntó, guiñándole un ojo. Ulrich solo gruñó

-Increíble, incluso con una buena sesión con tu chica por la mañana, eres un gruñón; se quejó, para después, agacharse para esquivar la almohada que le lanzó su compañero

-Prefiero no hablar del tema; le dijo, simplemente

-Lo que tu digas; le dijo Odd, mientras igualmente preparaba su cama

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

En su cuarto, Jeremy ya estaba preparado desde hacía tiempo, listo para llevar a Aelita aprobar otro delicioso sabor, como en su día le prometió. Silbando, salió al pasillo, donde se encontró a sus amigos

-Buenos días, chicos; les saludo, alegre. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo, aunque notó que Ulrich tenía mala cara

-¿Ocurre aglo, Ulrich?; le preguntó, preocupado

El chico iba responder, pero Odd se le adelantó; Resulta que el señor Stern se pasó de listo con Yumi, y recibió un golpe en las joyas de la corona, y los tres sabemos que pasa cuando se golpea esa zona, aunque sea flojo; le respondió, mientras Ulrich intentaba callarle, pero sin éxito. Jeremy sonrió; ¿Qué le has hecho a Yumi?; le preguntó, con una sonrisilla traviesa

-Nada; les espetó, para irse dando largas zancadas y murmurando en alemán, sacándoles risas a sus compañeros

-En fin, ya nos acabaremos enterando; sonrió Odd, mientras , junto a Jeremy, iban de camino a la cafetería a desayunar. Allí ya estaba Aelita

-¿Qué hay, chicos?; les saludó ella, con una sonrisa . Ambos se la devolvieron

-¿Y el gruñón?; le preguntó Odd

Ella negó con la cabeza; Se fue, me saludó, desayunó a toda pisa y se fue sin mediar palabra; dijo ella, extrañada

-Creo que hubo u problema con Yumi antes; siguió Jeremy, mientras se masajeaba el mentón

-Seguramente se siente mal por lo que hizo; comentó Odd. Aelita la miró curiosa

-¿Y que fue lo que hizo?; preguntó Aelita. Odd y Jeremy se miraron, algo sonrojados; Nada; respondieron ambos, nerviosos

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, para continuar con su desayuno. Ambos chicos la imitaron

-Por cierto, princesa; le llamó Jeremy. Ella le miró; Estaba pensando que hoy podríamos ir a que probaras la vainilla, ¿Qué te parece?; le preguntó. Ella sonrió de lado a lado, y asintió con fuerza; ¡Desde luego que quiero, Jeremy!; le dijo, mientras le abrazaba, y Jeremy se sonrojaba. Se pudo escuchar como alguien tosía, y , cuando miraron, Odd estaba mirándoles, divertido; ¿Queréis estar a solas, chicos?; les preguntó divertido

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Tras coger sus cosas, Aelita y Jeremy s dirigieron a la ciudad para que ella probara la vainilla. En la puerta reencontraron a Jim

-¿Qué pasa, pareja?; les saludó el hombre. Ambos se sonrojaron; ¿A dónde vais?

-Vamos a la ciudad, para que pruebe la vainilla; le explicó ella. Jim sonrió; Pues no comáis mucho, a las seis se celebra una competición deportiva en la piscina, y os necesito allí; les dijo. Ambos asintieron; Nos veremos allí, Jimbo; le dijo Jeremy, mientras se alejaba. Tras un corto andar, entraron a la misma heladería a la que fueron hace dos días para que ella probara por primera vez el chocolate

-¿Y a que sabe la vainilla?; preguntó ella. El le tendió al arta

-Sabe parecido al chocolate, no es tan dulce, pero está igualmente bueno; le explicó. Tras pedir sus bebidas, dos batidos de fruta, cada uno recibió sus dulces de vainilla. Como la última vez, Aelita soltó un pequeño gemidito al probar el dulce, la sensación no fue tan intensa como el chocolate , pero fue igualmente placentera. Jeremy sonrió, y, como la última vez, la comisura de sus labios se llenaron de la vainilla. Ella sonrió, y se paso la lengua para comérselo, para reír después.

-Veo que te gusta

-Si, es un sabor distinto, pero me gusta igualmente

Tras comerse un par de dulces más, la parejita decidió volver a Kadic para las competiciones. Ambos se metieron en sus respectivos cuartos. Tras ponerse el bañador bajo los pantalones, se fue al cuarto de Aelita. Él llamó a la puerta y entró, para ponerse colorado ante la imagen que vio: Alelita semidesnuda , con un pecho descubierto, y peleándose con el bañador para ponérselo. Ella le vio, y se sonrojó profusamente , para aventrle dentro y cerrar la puerta.

-A…Aelita, yo….; tartamudeó, pero ella le besó con pasión, mientras se agarrada a su cuello. Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban rojos, mientras se miraban a los ojos

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo guapa que eres?; le dijo, pasando las manos por su cuello

-Un…nunca; dijo, mientras ponía la cabeza en su pecho. Ella sonrió; Parece que estas contento, ¿eh?; dijo, mientras ponía un dedo en su erección, que se notaba mucho por estar de pie. El chico asintió

Tras guiñarle un ojo, ella se quitó su bañador, revelándole todo su cuerpo, cada una de sus curvas , mientras le masajeaba la erección, ya fuera de sus pantalones. Con cuidado, le echó un poco de su saliva, para empezar a masajearle el sexo con sus pechos, haciendo que Jeremy echara la cabeza atrás de placer, mientras , con la lengua, jugaba con la punta, haciendo que Jeremy gimiera más aun

-¿Te gusta?; le dijo, mientras seguía con la felación con la mano izquierda. Jeremy asintió. Ella se levantó, mientras seguía masajeado el sexo del chico con una mano y le besaba. Entonces, le sentó en su cama, y mientras cruzaba las piernas tras él, se sentó en su regazo, metiendo el sexo del chico en el suyo, mientras gemía de placer.

-Venga Jeremy, hasta el fondo…; gimió ella

Entonces, empezó con el movimiento, mientras sus pechos bajaban con el movimiento, y Jeremy los masajeaba y chupaba sus pezones, haciéndola echar la cabeza atrás, gimiendo. Notando como el chico se iba a correr, aumentó el ritmo, mientras los golpes de la piel contra la piel se escuchaban por todo el cuarto

-A…Aelita, me corro; gimió él casi sin contenerse

-Córrete dentro, si; gimió ella, para notar como todo el semen del chico entraba en su interior, para gemir intensamente

-Siiiii; dijo ella, mientras, jadeando, se dejó caer en el pecho del chico

Jeremy sacó su sexo del de ella, aún rígido, mientras ella lo miraba con lujuria

-¿Sigues con ganas?; le preguntó él. Ella asintió. Mientras la ponía n la cama, la puso a cuatro patas, mientras tocaba su sexo, aún húmedo de la vez anterior. Con su lengua , jugueteo con él , haciéndola gemir de nuevo

-¿Lista?; Ella asintió, y Jeremy reintrodujo su sexo en el suyo, mientras ella echaba la cabeza atrás y gimió de nuevo, mientras las paredes de su vagina apretaban el sexo del chico , para empezar rápidamente con las embestidas, mientras ambos gemían y empezaban a sudar de la excitación, mientras fluidos salían de el sexo de Aelita. Tras un minuto así, ambos volvieron al orgasmo, mientras jadeaban con fuerza, separándose

-Guau…;dijo Jeremy, casi murmurando. Ambos se quedaron tumbados en la cama, mientras recuperaban el aliento

-Tenemos que ir al gimnasio para las pruebas; recordó entonces Jeremy, mirando el reloj. La chica se levantó rápidamente, mientras agarraba el bañador del suelo, e intentaba ponérselo de nuevo

-Puñetero bañador…; se quejó ella, mientras se peleaba con el mismo , intentando meter sus voluminosos pechos en la parte del escote. Jeremy rió

-Vaya, quien lo diría, Princesa usando palabras mal sonantes ; dijo, divertido, ayudándola

-Es este maldito bañador, es enano; se quejó otra vez ella, mientras aguantaba la respiración para poder encajar en el

-Es que tu has crecido, y mucho, desde que llegaste y te lo probaste para aprender a nadar; le dijo, mientras se ponía su propio bañador

-En fin, ¿me queda bien?; dijo, dándose una vuelta, mientras Jeremy la contemplaba

-Estas preciosa; dijo, mirándola. El bañador le estaba algo ajustado, pero aún así se podía mover con bastante libertad

Ella sonrió, mientras le daba una nalgada, y se iban, ya vestidos completamente, al gimnasio

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras esto pasaba, Ulrich se enfuruñó en lo que pasó aquella mañana con Yumi

-Fui un idiota al hacer eso, pudo haberse atragantado por mi culpa; dijo, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo

Se encontraba en un parque camino a la casa de Yumi, sentado en uno de los bancos, viendo a los niños jugar. Ulrich sonrió, acordándose de sus juegos con sus amigos de la infancia.

-¿Qué tal , Ulrich?; una voz le sacó de su ensoñación. Era Yumi. Raudo, le hizo un hueco en el banco, instándola a sentarse. Ella lo hizo. Estuvieron callados u par de minuto, pero no era un silencio tenso al contrario, era uno muy tranquilo y agradable para ambos. Ulrich lo cortó

-Lo siento por lo de esta mañana, no era mi intención; se disculpó , poniendo una mano en la de ella. Ella le sonrió en respuesta

-No tienes que disculparte, no es nada; dijo ella, mientras le besaba en los labios, pero sin lujuria , solo con puro y simple amor; Pero si que debiste avisarme antes de hacer eso, para que este prevenida; pidió, mientras le miraba fijo. Él asintió

-En ese caso; ella susurró, con un brillito lujurioso en los ojos; creo que tenemos una sesión pendiente; dijo ella, amarrándolo por la mano, y llevándoselo a la escuela, concretamente a el vestuario del gimnasio. Ulrich se asustó

-Yu…Yumi, no creo que sea muy…; dijo, pero le acalló con un profundo beso, mientras se quitaba la ropa y la dejaba caer, para ayudarle con la de él

-¿Sabes?; dijo ella, en un susurro a su oído; Siempre me puso muy cachonda la idea de echar un polvo en los vestuarios; dijo tórrida, mientras le masajeaba el miembro, duro desde hacía rato; Además; dijo, lamiendose los labios; Lo estoy aún más desde que cortamos la sesión de esta mañana; dijo, con lujuria, mientras le mordía los lóbulos de las orejas. Él gimió de placer

Sin esperar más, él llevó a la chica a una de las casillas, metiendose dentro, mientras sujetaba sus piernas y la levantaba, apoyandola en la pared. Una vez echo eso, introdujo su palpitante sexo en el de ella, mientras ambos gemían

-Dios, si; dijo ella, mientras se sujetaba a su cuello; dame todo lo que tengas, por favor, sin reparos; dijo, mientras usaba sus caderas para moverse. Ulrich así lo hizo, sin demoras, embistiendo con toda su fuerza, provocando fuertes gemidos en ella, pero acallados en su pecho, mientras se lubricaba su vagina, la cual se apretaba más aún al sexo del muchacho.

-Joder, que bien se siente; gimió Ulixch, aumentando la velocidad de las envestidas, si es que eso era posible.

Pocos segundos más tarde, ambos jóvenes estallaron en sendos orgasmos, mientras jadeaban del esfuerzo. Ella rió; Estuviste calentito toda la mañana, ¿eh, campeón?; le dijo besado su pecho. El chico solo asintió, respirándose, mientras gotas de semen aún salían de su sexo

Entonces, escucharon movimiento, y , raudos, se vistieron de nuevo, saliendo a toda prisa por una puerta lateral, separándose para pasar inadvertidos de las miradas curiosas, metiéndose cada uno en los vestuarios de chicos y chicas para las competiciones de más adelante.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Tras una espera de quince minutos, al fin eran las seis, hora en la que empezarían las competiciones deportivas, momento en el cual todos estaba congregados , ya preparados ,e n la piscina. Delante de ellos estaba Jim , lista en mano

-Bien alumnos, las competiciones serán de carreras individuales y de relevos, formados por equipos mixtos, de varias modalidades, entre las que tenemos de mariposa, a croll, etc.…; dijo, mientras todos le miraba expectantes; Y ahora; dijo, sacando una caja; cada uno cojera una bola de aquí dentro. Los equipos se dividirán según en número que cogais, sea par i impar; ¿ha quedado claro?; preguntó. Todos asintieron

-Pasemos lista…; dijo, mientras sacaba su libreta de alumnos. Cuando llegó a Odd, nadie respondió

-¿Y Della Robbia?; preguntó, mirando a todos lados. Nadie sabía donde estaba

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Nadie sabía donde estaba Odd porque estaba con Samantha Knight, una chica que conoció hace tiempo, y con la cual empezó una relación no hace mucho. Llevaban una relación a escondidas de todos, y , para no perder la tradición, se escondieron de todos para su encuentro

-Hola , Sam; le saludó Odd, desde uno de los pasillos. Ella le sonrió, sensual

-¿Me echaste de menos?; le preguntó ella, sugerente, mientras le tocaba la entrepierna. Él sonrió; ¿Tu que crees?: dijo, mientras la entraba a su cuarto, seguro¡ de que nadie vendría en un buen rato. Tras fundirse en acalorados besos, ambos se desnudaron rápidamente, dispuestos a la acción. Odd tumbó a Sam en la cama, mientras le levantaba una pierna por encima de su hombro, y acercaba la cadera de ella a la suya propia, metiendo su erección en el sexo de la chica, entrando cual larga era, haciendo gemir de placer a la chica

-Venga Odd, empótrame, dame duro; gimió ella. A Odd le encantaba cuando se ponía en plan actriz porno, y, siguiendo sus deseos, empezó con los envites, mientras ambos gemían por eso

-Si,… si, …así, …más rápido, más…; pedía ella, mientras él se esforzaba en aumentar el ritmo, a medida que notaba que las paredes de la vagina de ella apretaban cada vez más su sexo. Un minuto más tarde lleno de gemidos y gruñidos, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, seguído de un suspiro por parte de ella

Tras sacar su sexo del de ella, Odd procedió a lamerle el sexo a Sam,

la cual pegó un gritito, mientras, con los pies, acercaba la cabeza del chico a su sexo. Este usó su lengua con maestría para darle placer a ella, llevándole poco después al orgasmo, tras el cual, Odd se retiró definitivamente. Fue detenido por el agarre de Sam, que e llevó otra vez atrás, para empezar a felarle el sexo, primero con la legua, y después con la boca entera, pero sin controlar la velocidad, a un ritmo endiablado desde el principio, que hizo gruñir a Odd. Poco después, Odd volvió a correrse en la boca de ella. Sam sonrió, y, tras tragar , le besó en la boca, mientras jugueteaba un poco más con el sexo del chico, metido entre sus senos

-¿Te gusto, Oddy?; le preguntó ella, mientras se ponía otra vez su ropa. Odd asintió; Cada vez lo haces mejor, me alegra de tenerte de novia; le contestó el chico, con ojos lujuriosos. Ella rió, para darle una palmada en el trasero; Para lo que quieras, ya sabes a que numero llamarme; se despidió, mientras salía por la puerta, dejando a Odd solo, el cual, sonreía satisfecho, mientras se tumbaba en su cama y leía un comic. De debajo de la cama salió Kiwi, su perro

-¿Qué tal, colega?; le preguntó. El perrito ladró

-Yo también estoy bien , y supongo que ya sabrás que me paso con Sam, ¿verdad, bribón?; dijo gracioso, mientras le masajeaba la panza, haciendo que el perro gruñera de gusto. Odd asintió satisfecho, para volverse otra vez a la cama, y leer el comic

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Y otro capitulo más para continuar con este fic, tal y como prometí en su momento. Espero que os este gustando, si queréis dar una idea, una opinión, o lo que sea, dejad un comentario, que todos serán bienvenidos. Con esto me despido, espero que os guste, y que la inspiración os acompañe.


	6. Porno y consecuencias

Naturaleza femenina

Capitulo 6

Desde su llegada a la Tierra, Aelita sintió gran curiosidad por un gran abanico de cosas, desde animales, comportamientos, osas, ect…., y siempre alguien del grupo le explicaba sus dudas y saciaba su, valga la redundancia, insaciable curiosidad. Y comiera insaciable, en ocasiones la información dada por sus compañeros no era suficiente para la joven de pelo rosa, pero eso tenía una muy fácil solución llamado Internet. La gran web de comunicación global era un gran apoyo para la joven, y siempre que se quedaba con alguna duda, lo miraba en Internet, y los usos que le daba se restringían a escuchar/descargar música, y jugar a juegos, y, de vez en cuando, conseguir información para algún trabajo. Precisamente estaba escuchando música, cuando vio un anuncio que le llamó a atención

Una chica en bikini estaba apoyando su trasero en una barra metálica, mientras movía sus caderas de forma provocativa. Curiosa, Aelita hizo clic en el anunció, pero tras cargarse, salió un anuncio de contenido restringido

-No por mucho tiempo, amigo…;murmuró, mientras tecleaba varios comandos. Tras hacer eso, volvió a cargar la página, esta vez satisfactoriamente. Una vez cargada, Aelita se sonrojó por lo que vio: un montón de ideos de gente teniendo sexo.

-Vaya, así que era esto…;dijo, mientras se le secaba la garganta. En el lado inferior, vio que había diferentes categorías. Pulso en una al azar, y enseguida se mostraron mujeres con grandes pechos, como los suyos. Pulso en otra, y en esa ocasión, apareció escenas de este tipo, pero en dibujos

-Curioso…; volvió a murmurar ella. Dio varias pestañas atrás, volviendo a la página de inició, y puso un video cualquiera, asegurándose de que tenía la puerta bien cerrada, y la persiana bajada, por si se daban las circunstancias. Lo que vio hizo que su sexo se mojara mucho, aquella chica gritaba mucho, parecía estar disfrutándolo en diferentes posiciones. Sin poder contenerse, se quitó el pantalón que llevaba y la camiseta, quedándose en ropa interior, mientras se masturbaba el sexo con una mano, y se tocaba los pezones ya duros con la otra. Cuanto más jadeaban los del video, más jadeaba ella, mientras apretaba el ritmo cada vez más. Tras un par de minutos así, finalmente acabó, con algo de sudor y co la respiración agitada, aunque para su incomprensión, los del video aún aguantaban sin correrse

-¿Cómo aguantarán tanto?; (reconozcámoslo, todos nos lo preguntamos) se preguntó, cerrando la página; Se lo preguntaré a Jeremy, el me responderá; se dijo, mientras se recuperaba

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Aprovechando que sus padres estaba fuera con Hiroki, Yumi había invitado a Ulrich a su casa

-¡Buenos días!; saludó, mientras entraba por la puerta, mientras besaba a Yumi cariñosamente

-Buenos días, Ulrich. ¿Quieres tortitas? Están recién echas; invitó, mientras entraba a la sala. Ulrich asintió, mientras se quitaba la cazadora y se quedaba en mangas de camisa

Mientras desayunaban, a Ulrich se le ocurrió una idea

-¿Tienes nata, Yumi?; preguntó, mientras removía su cola-cao. La chica asintió, y fue a por ella

Tras traerla, se echaron la nata en las tortitas, y comieron con gusto

-Uhmmm, están deliciosas, y con nata mejor, buena idea, Ulrich; dijo ella, mientras tragaba lo que tenía en la boca. Ulrich sonrió; Puedo darle un mejor uso, si quieres; dijo, pícaro. Ella sonrió, y , ronroneando, se sentó sobre él

Adelante, dale un mejor uso…; dijo ella, a su oído, erizándole la piel. Tanteando con la mano, cogió el bote de nata, y puso algo en el cuello de Yumi. Tras eso, lo empezó a chupar con avidez. Ella gimió ligeramente, echando la cabeza atrás de placer, mientras Ulrich continuaba. Tras acabar en el cuello, le quitó la camiseta, dejando libres los pechos de la chica. Él sonrió

-Vaya, ¿te gusta ir con libertad, eh?; le dijo, mientras le lamía los duros pezones. Ella volvió a gemir, pero más fuerte

-Si, Ulrich, si…; gimió, mientras se sonrojaba, y se llevaba una mano a su ya mojado sexo

Mientras ella se masturbaba con toda la mano y gemía , Ulrich se quitó los pantalones y los boxers, dejando libre su longitud, completamente erecta. Ella sonrió lascivamente, echándole algo de nata por encima, y empezado a chupar, mientras jugueteaba con los testículo del chico, haciéndole gemir. Tras chuparle su sexo varias veces, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, introduciendo su longitud en su vagina, dejándose caer completamente, y gimiendo

ÉL la agarró por las caderas, ayudándola con el rebote, mientras ambos gemían de placer; Si…si…más al fondo, si…; gemía Yumi, sintiendo su sexo completamente duro

Mientras ella cabalgaba sobre él, Ulrich empezó a lamerle los pechos a la chica, haciéndola gritar más. Levantándola no sin esfuerzo y sin parar las envestidas, la tumbó boca arriba sobre la mesa, consiguiendo embestidas más profundas, y haciéndola gemir con más fuerza, mientras tenía la lengua fuera y jadeaba intensamente. Tras un minuto así, ambos se corrieron, gimiendo una vez más por la liberación

Tras un minuto de recuperación, Ulrich volvió a hablar

-¿Te gusto este mejor uso?; le preguntó, mientras la besaba con cariño. Ella sonrió; Creo que con esto tendremos que ir a comprar más; rió , mientras intentaba aponerse algo en la palma de la mano. Ulrich rió

-Tengo algo de dinero en los pantalones, después iremos; dijo, mientras se ponía otra vez la camiseta. Ella le paró en seco; ¿A dónde crees que vas, campeón?; le dijo, en n susurro. Él se dio la vuelta, curioso, mientras ella le miraba picara, sonriendo. Capando el mensaje, la siguió dócilmente hasta el baño. Allí, ella, aún desnuda, se metió en la ducha, e instó a Ulrich ha hacer lo mismo.

Mientras el agua caía sobre ellos, se besaron con ardor, tocando todas las partes del cuerpo del otro, mientras la pasión se apoderaba una vez más de ellos

-Te amo, Yumi…; dijo, cuando al fin se separaron

-Y yo a ti, Ulrich…; respondió ella, volviéndole a besar, y, mientras sonreía, le empezó a masajear la entrepierna; Paree que el enano está listo de nuevo, ¿eh?; dijo, riendo. Ulrich asintió momentáneamente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, la miró , intentando parecer ofendido

-¿Enano, eh?; dijo, intentando parecer enfadado

-Si, ¿por?; dijo ella, aún riendo. Él la miró sonriente; Pues te demostraré que puede hacer ese "enano"; dijo, mientras la levantaba y la ponía sobre la pared de la ducha, mientras el agua aún seguía cayendo sobre ellos. Con cuidado para que no se resbalara, la acomodó en la pared, tras lo cual, introdujo su erección en su vientre, haciéndola gemir con fuerza

-Joder…si…; gritó ella, mientras el empezaba con las embestidas

Ambos se sincronizaban a la perfección con las caderas, haciendo que el ritmo de las sacudidas crecía vertiginosamente, mientras ambos gemían y gritaban, total, nadie les iba a oír…

-Si…si…si!; gritó Yumi de nuevo, jadeando y a punto de correrse, mientras Ulrich daba la última embestida, gruñendo , mientras alcanzaba el clímax. Tras esto, ambos aprovecharon que estaban bajo la ducha para quitarse el sudor

-Para que veas lo que hace el "enano", Yumi; le dijo Ulrich, intentando sonar molesto, pero sin demasiado éxito. Yumi rió; La próxima vez te diré que eres impotente para ver que pasa, ¡jajaja! ; rió ella, y Ulrich la miró raro, para después reírse también, mientras le pasaba el champú a la chica

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Jeremy había recibido un mensaje de Aelita para ir a su cuarto. Supuso que sería de algo que no sabia. Sonrió, ella siempre tan curiosa, no podía esperar a juntarse con él en la comida, tenía que ser entonces. Con paso calmo, se dirigió a su cuarto, mientras pensaba en las posibles cuestiones que rondaban por la mente de su chica, pero , como le indicaba su experiencia, cualquier cosa era posible cuando se trataba de Aelita. Tras llegar, llamó a la puerta de u cuarto, ella abrió, y le instó a entrar, mientras le besaba

-Hola Aelita, ¿Qué es esa cosa que…?; empezó Jeremy, pero se calló cuando se fijo en la pantalla de ordenador de Aelita, en la que había dos personas teniendo sexo. Rápidamente cerró la puerta , se acercó a la pantalla, quitó la pestaña, y la miró de frente

-Me estaba preguntando que hacían videos de esas personas en Internet teniendo sexo, Jeremy; dijo ella, adivinando su pregunta.

-¿Y como conseguiste entrar en una pagina de este tipo con la seguridad del colegio?; preguntó curioso; Muchos lo han intentado sin éxito durante años; dijo, mirándola. Ella le explicó los comandos que usó

-Utilicé estos comandos, y pude entrar ala página ¿acaso es malo o que hice?; preguntó ella, bajando ligeramente la cabeza. Jeremy negó; En absoluto Aelita, siempre y cuando entiendas lo que significa lo que ves. Generalmente, en ellos los que aparecen en el video son gente que ni siquiera son pareja, y casi siempre actores, como si fueran los de una película normal, solo que…bueno…; dijo, algo sonrojado. Ella asintió

-¿Y porque lo suben a Internet, donde cualquiera les puede reconocer?; preguntó , curiosa. Jeremy negó; Ni idea, cada uno es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, es posible que les de morbo, aunque no tengo ni idea; dijo, poniendo una mano sobre las de ella. Ella volvió a asentir

-¿Sabes?,me he puesto muy caliente con estos videos, y en parte por eso te llame; dijo ella, sensual, mientras se le acercaba y ponía una mano en su entrepierna; Creo que deberíamos de hacer algo al respecto, ¿no crees?; sugirió ella, mordiéndose el labio y mirándole con ojos de cachorrillo. Jeremy se sonrojó, para empezar a besarla

-Lo que creo es que deberíamos restringirte Internet para que no veas cosas raras, aunque ya sea tarde; dijo él, siguiéndole el juego, mientras la seguía besando ávidamente.

-Hazlo, entonces; dijo ella, gimiendo, mientras Jeremy le desataba la falda y empezaba a lamerle el sexo, haciéndola gemir de nuevo, mientras se sobaba los pechos, lamiéndoselos. Jeremy aumentó la velocidad, besándole con la lengua el sexo rosado de la chica, mientras notaba como sus fluidos se escapaban por los lados, lamiéndole también la parte interna de las piernas, haciendo que ella huyera de nuevo y se pusiera un puño en la boca para no gritar demasiado. Tras eso, Jeremy sacó su pantalón , dejando a la vista su longitud, introduciéndola en el sexo de la chica, y empezando con las embestidas

-¡Si…así….más fuerte, si…! Gimió ella, cabalgando ya sobre el chico, subiendo y bajando su trasero a gran velocidad, mientras flujos de liquido salían de su rosado sexo, mojando la cama sobre la que estaban. Para estar más cómodos, él la levantó con cuidado, sin parar con las embestidas, colocándola contra la pared

Tras recolocarse , Aelita contra la pared, con el culo en pompa, y Jeremy siguiendo con las embestidas con aún más fuerza, y, sin poder aguantar más, ambos se corrieron en sendos orgasmos, y emitiendo sendos gemidos, tras lo cual, Aelita se arrodillo ante él, y le empezó a lamer su longitud, , mientras tragaba todo el semen que goteaba, para lamerle después los testículos, y empezar a hacerle una mamada con los pechos. Tras algunos minutos flácida, la longitud del chico poco a poco se recuperaba, para alegría de la chica, que continuaba con su labor. Tras volver a su dureza habitual, empezó a lamerlo otra vez, acompañándose de los pechos, aumentando el ritmo. Tras eso, se volvió a levantar, poniéndose otra vez con el culo en pompa. Jeremy redisponía a introducir su longitud en la vagina de ella, pero ella se sentó en la longitud de él usando el ano.

-¡Joder!; gritó ella dolorosamente, mientras caía sobre la longitud del chico, pero fue parado por la boca de Jeremy

-¿Estas bien?; preguntó, cuando noto que empezaba a calmarse. Ella asintió; ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? No me extraña que te doliera; comentó; ¿Quieres que empiece?; preguntó otra vez. Ella asintió; Si, por favor; dijo, en un gemido. Él empezó otra vez con los empujes, aumentando poco a poco el ritmo, mientra gruñía de lo apretado que estaba, y mientras ella también gemía cada vez más. Para estar más cómodos, levanto una pierna de ella y se la pasó por encima del hombro, , haciendo lo mismo con la otra, mientras ella se sentaba en su regazo y proseguía el movimiento, haciéndoles vibrar. Tras un minuto así, ambos volvieron a correr, emitiendo sendos gemidos de satisfacción. Mientras jadeaban del ejerzo, Jeremy habló

-La próxima vez que quieras hacer eso, tienes que lubricarte antes, así te dolerá menor, e ir algo más despacio, así te resultará más placentero; le explicó, mientras la miraba; Y supongo que esa idea fue de lo que viste, ¿me equivoco?; dijo, sonriente. Ella asintió; Parecía placentero, así que decidí probarlo; dijo, tranquila.

-Me alegro que quieras explorar tu cuerpo, pero avíasme antes de experimentar para que no pase nada grave ¿vale?; dijo él, y ella asintió conforme; Creo que no hace falta que pregunte de donde ascaste la maldición de antes por que asumo que será o de nosotros o de alguien de clase, ¿esoy en lo cierto?; dijo él, mientras la miraba con una sonrisita. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, y asintió; No pasa nada porque digas esas cosas con nosotros, pero debes evitar decirlas delante de los profesores o de alguien mayor , ¿vale?; volvió a decir, y ella volvió a asentir

-Gracias por mostrarme el mundo Jeremy, a ti y al resto, es maravilloso todo; dijo, abrazándole

-De nada, es un placer hacerlo…; dijo Jeremy, cariñoso; Te quiero, Aelita, con todo mi corazón; volvió a murmurar, con cariño. Ella le miró sonriente; Y yo a ti, Jeremy; dijo, mientras le besaba , y, tras meterse en la cama de ella, se quedaron dormidos

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras esto le pasaba a ambas parejas, Odd estaba con Sam de cita en el cine. Fueron a ver, a petición de Sam, uno de esas, según, Odd, cutres infumables y entupidas películas yankees románticas de las cuatro de la tarde. Para su suerte, la película fue corta, y pronto se fueron de allí, para ir a tomar helado. Tras pedir, estuvieron hablando de la película.

-¿A que fue una peli muy bonita Odd?, Me encantó cuando Kevin besó a Kate al final, fue súper romántico, y…; Aunque Odd amara a Sam con todas sus fuerzas, en momentos como ese se ponía en modo piloto automático, pero, al contrario que otros, siempre tenía un oído alerta para que no le pillaran de improviso, y ,también para su suerte, se enteró de cosas de la película

-¿Qué te gustó a ti de la película, Odd?; le preguntó ella, dándole una cucharada a su helado

-Cuando le pide matrimonio a la chica; respondió, dando un chupón al helado

Ella asintió; Si, esa escena fue muy bonita; afirmó ella

Estuvieron comiendo juntos un rato más, para después irse a la academia para estar juntos. Entraron en la habitación de Sam. Allí hablaron un poco más, y , tras poco más de cinco minutos, empezaron a besarse acaloradamente. Se acariciaron todo el cuerpo con las manos, quitándose la camisa mutuamente. Odd empezó a masajear los pechos de Sam con ambas manos, para continuar lamiéndole los pezones ya duros, haciéndola gemir ligeramente, mientras ella se masajeaba su sexo y el de Odd

-Odd…; gimió ella. Él la miró con ternura y una chispa de lujuria; Tengo una sorpresita; volvió a gemir. Se acercó debajo de su cama, sacando unas bolas chinas. Él la miró sorprendido, más aún cuando la vio metérselas en su sexo, mientras se abría de piernas y le instaba a penetrarla.

-Venga Odd, follame como solo tu sabes; pidió, con un gemido, mientras seguía masturbándose. Con un gruñido lujurioso, Odd entró completamente en ella, haciéndola gemir. Rápidamente empezó con las acometidas, gruñendo por lo bajo por la velocidad a la que iban, mientras ella gemía intensamente y se masajeaba su sexo con dureza, golpeándoselo con fuerza, y gritando como una loca, pero por suerte era acallada por los besos de Odd, impidiendo que sus gritos atrajeran a la gente.

-Si…si…así…más fuerte Odd; pedía ella, mientras se mordía el labio y sus pechos rebotaban con fuerza, mientras Odd los masajeaba mientras hacía las acometidas. Sin poder contenerse más, ambos estallaron en un orgasmo, mientras ella notaba como el semen de Odd la inundaba

-Vaya…te estabas…aguantando mucho, ¿eh?; dijo ella, mientras le chupaba ávidamente su longitud para conseguir cuanto más mejor. Él asintió

-Aún estas preparado, bien; dijo ella, mientras le apretaba el sexo con sus pechos, y empezaba a masajearlo, mientras chupaba delicadamente la punta, haciendo que Odd gimiera. Le estuvo chupando el sexo durante varios minutos, mientras masajeaba sus testículos con una mano, y se masturbaba ella misma con la otra. Una vez que la longitud ya estaba lista de nuevo, le tumbó en la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Metió su longitud a través de su culo, gritando entre dolor y placer, empezando a cabalgar sobre él usando su pecho como apoyo, mientras subía y bajaba el culo rápida. Mantuvieron esa velocidad un buen rato, mientras Odd sentía como Sam apretaba cada vez más su longitud, y como esta se agrandaba poco a poco, volviendo a su tamaño completo. Tras varios minutos cabalando, ambos estallaron en otro orgasmo, aunque Sam acabara un poco antes que Odd, pero es no le importó demasiado.

-Ahora si…; gimió ella, mientras se levantaba de encima de Odd, mientras algo de semen goteaba de su culo; Te quiero; le dijo, besándole otra vez, pero esta vez de forma tierna , sin ningún tipo de lujuria en el beso. Odd se lo devolvió con cariño, mientras la instaba a tumbarse con ella

-Y yo a ti, mi princesa de ébano; le contestó, besándole la nariz; Pensé que solo llamabas así a Lita, Odd; le comentó ella, haciéndose la ofendida

Odd rió; Si, pero a ti te llamó princesa porque eres mía, a Aelita la llamo princesa porque es la de Jeremy, además de para ponerle algo celoso; rió , mientras la miraba a los ojos

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

A la mañana siguiente, Jeremy y Odd no dejaron de notar que las chicas les miraban un tanto extraño, riéndose cada vez que les veían y algo sonrojadas. No se imaginaban lo que era hasta que llegaron a donde estaban Yumi y Aelita, ambas leyendo el periódico escolar , aunque más bien se lo comían con los ojos

-¡Buenos días chicas!; les dijo Odd, alegre. Ambas alzaron la vista de la revista, y se la entregaron; No creo que debieras estar tan contento, Odd; le dijo Yumi. Sin entender, Odd abrió la revista por la pagina que le indicó Yumi, y cual fue su sorpresa al verse a si mismo en la cama de Sam, abrazado a ella y desnudo de torso en adelante.

-¡Pero como puñetas ha llegado esta foto al periódico, si ni siquiera la hemos sacado nosotros!;gritó Odd, con fuego en los ojos.

-Y eso no es lo único, mira la página siguiente; comentó Aelita, roja de vergüenza. Jeremy, que leía el artículo de la foto, pasó la hoja, y también se puso rojo del coraje al verse en la misma posición que Odd, pero con Aelita

-¡Maldita sea, nos han pillado infraganti!; dijo, mientras leía el articulo

-Cuando las fotos lleguen a manos del director se os va ha caer el pelo; comentó Ulrich, que acababa de llegar y ya se había enterado

-Si es que no ah llegado ya…; murmuró Yumi, mientras veía a Jim aproximarse con la revista en su puño , y con cara de pocos amigos

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Y otro capitulo más. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar , espero de corazón que os esté gustando la historia, y, como tengo intención de meter juegos de rol en la historia, si queréis podéis dar ideas para ello. Comentad, decid lo que pensáis y lo que mejoraríais o cambiaríais, y, como siempre, que la imaginación os acompañe.


	7. Castigados

Naturaleza femenina

Capitulo 7

-Si es que no ah llegado ya…; murmuró Yumi, mientras veía a Jim aproximarse con la revista en su puño , y con cara de pocos amigos

Tras dar un par de zancadas, se paró ante ellos, cruzado de brazos; Belpois, Stones, Della Robbia, el director quiere hablar ahora mismo con vosotros; dijo, serio. Los chicos le miraron con algo de miedo, no les llamaba así desde que se enteró de su secreto hará un par de semanas. Los tres siguieron con la cabeza gacha al orondo profesor de gimnasia hasta el despacho del director, acompañados del leve murmullo que su presencia generaba entre los alumnos. Una vez dentro, Jim les dejo con el director, mientras este miraba por la ventana , mientras Sam, ya dentro, no sabía donde meterse por la verguenza. En cuanto Jim se marchó, el director se dio la vuelta, con rostro severo, y empezó ha hablar con voz seria

-Supongo que conocéis las normas, ¿verdad?; dijo, suavemente, lo que asustó más a los chicos. Ellos asintieron lentamente

-Nada de chicos en la planta de chicas a partir de las nueve, y viceversa, a partir de las diez los fines de semana y festivos. Esa norma se creo para evitar lo que ha acabado pasando entre vosotros, chicos; dijo, severo, mientras les miraba; Debería darles vergüenza hacer lo que hicieron, no solo por saltarse las normas, eso es lo de menos, les debería dar vergüenza el echo de que , probablemente, esto fue un calentón del momento y que por vuestra irresponsabilidad, alguna de ellas se quede embarazada; dijo, aún sereno, pero con fulminante mirada. Todos bajaron la cabeza, con resignación

El director suspiro; Sabéis, tal vez no debería decirles esto, pero yo también hice esto de joven , el acostarme con mi pareja ; dijo, mientras se ponía enfrente de ellos, mientras los jóvenes le miraban incrédulos;  
>No me miréis así, todos sabemos que no solo dormisteis; les dijo, cerrando ligeramente los ojos; Yo la amaba, pero me dejo por otro a la primea de cambio…a lo que quiero llegar es que lo que habéis echo no deberías haberlo echo hasta dentro de unos cuantos años, cuando la relación este más estable, no quiero decir que esperéis al matrimonio, pero el sexo a vuestra edad es peligroso, no solo por las ETS, sino por algo peor y que os condiciona toda la vida; les dijo, ya no tan severo, sino con mirada triste; Eso fue lo que trajo a Elizabeth al mundo, un polvo, en teoría, sin compromiso; dijo, triste. Los cuatro le miraron entre incrédulos y asustados; Su madre era una cualquiera, al principio yo no lo sabía, pero me enteré ya tarde, a los nueve meses me dio un paquete, un bebe, y se fue sin siquiera decir adiós. Desde entonces yo críe a esa niña, hasta lo que veis ahora; dijo, mirando un retrato de su hija; ¿Entendéis lo que quiero decir con mis palabras?; dijo, recuperando su fría mirada. Los cuatro asintieron<p>

El director asintió; Perfecto, como no hay pruebas de que hayáis mantenido relaciones sexuales, aunque todos sepamos que las hubo, no os expulsaré, pero nadie os quitará el tener que pasar durante los próximos dos meses de cuatro a diez en la biblioteca estudiando, a ver si así se os pasan las ganas; dijo, mientras se sentaba en su sillón.

Los cuatro chicos salieron del despacho, al menos no fue tan grabe como pensaron en un principio, creían que los iban a expulsar. Una vez seguros de que estaban fuera de vista de cualquiera, suspiraron, con fuerza y sonrieron

-Este es el peor rato que he pasado en mi vida; dijo Jeremy, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de secretaría

-Desde luego quien diría que el director sería tan benevolente con nosotros; siguió Odd, mientras se ponía a su lado

-Ahora nos tocará los dos siguientes meses unas súper entretenidas tardes en la biblioteca con Jimbo; se quejó Sam, sentada en el suelo con las manos en la barbilla, y haciendo un mohín

-Agradece que no os hayan expulsado, mejor; habló Yumi, escoltado por Ulrich a su derecha, mientras sonreía; Por vuestras caras deduzco que ha ido mejor de lo esperado, ¿verdad?; dijo ella, mientras se sentaba junto a ellos

-Desde luego, nos ha castigado teniendo que ir a la biblioteca de cuatro a diez durante dos meses; dijo Odd; Tienes razón, por suerte no nos expulsó

-Me alegro; dijo ella, mientras abrazaba a Aelita por la espalda.

-Las tardes de los próximos dos veces van a ser épicas, todo el día en la biblioteca; se quejó Sam, haciendo un mohín

-Tranqui princesa, ya veras como pasar las tardes con Jimbo no es tan malo; dijo Odd, alegre. Ella alzó una ceja

-¿Y como pretendes que una tarde con ese tipo sea entretenida?; preguntó ella, sin demasiada confianza. Él sonrió; Porque en cuanto pase una hora se quedará frito sentado en el sillón, y podremos entretenernos con lo que sea, siempre ha sido así; dijo el muchacho. Ella solo rodó los ojos; ¿Ese es tu gran plan?; dijo ella; Podríais aprovechar para estudiar; dijo Ulrich; Lo necesitareis si no queréis ir con varias asignaturas a las recuperaciones de Junio; dijo, mientras les miraba. Ambos se miraron por un par de instantes; Nah, prefiero morirme de aburrimiento ha estar toda la tarde estudiando; dijeron ambos casi a la vez. Todos rodaron los ojos por eso

-En fin, después de las clases, vendrá Jimbo a recogeros, más vale que os deis prisa para entonces; dijo William, mientras el grupo se movía para ir a clase. Durante la caminata, pudieron notar como los alumnos seguían mirándoles cada vez que pasaban , y murmurando a sus espaldas, lo que puso muy nerviosos a los chicos, hasta que se metieron en clase. Durante las horas siguientes, no faltaron las bromas acerca de lo que pasó , insinuaciones a Aelita sobre que tal era Jeremy en la cama, y viceversa por parte de los compañeros varones al rubio. El mismo cantar fue para Sam y Odd, que, al contario que la otra pareja, se mostraba más natural hacia todo eso, claro que guardando los secretillos de sus candentes encuentros. Tras las horas lectivas, y tal como dijo William, Jimbo apareció puntual en la puerta del comedor, donde esperó a los cuatro para empezar a cumplir diligentemente su castigo

-Muy bien chicos; dijo Jim, ya en la biblioteca; Las normas son claras, nada de móviles, ni ordenadores ni notitas , solo podréis leer un libro, o estudiar, lo que prefiráis. Y ahora en silencio para no molestar al resto; dijo, sentándose, y vigilando que se cumpliera con lo dicho. Cada chico se sentó, por orden de Jim, a un lado de la mesa, sin poder establecer comunicación con el de al lado, pues estaban cada uno en las esquinas. El tedio empezó a invadirles, y, al contrario que las predicciones de Odd, Jim no se quedó frito a la hora, lo cual hizo que el muchacho gimiera de impotencia

-Siempre tiene que quedarse dormido menos hoy, maldita sea…; se quejó, con la cabeza entre los brazos y apoyada en la mesa.

Alzó la vista para ver que hacían sus compañeros de condena. Jeremy se entretenía con una monedita en la mesa, pero sin hacer casi ruido, Aelita en una posición parecida a la suya y Sam…no sabía que hacía pues tenía las manos bajo la mesa. Asegurándose de que Jim no miraba, bajó la cabeza por debajo de la mesa, para encontrarse lo último que se esperaba de ninguno de los cuatro en aquellas circunstancias…Sam masturbándose. Tenia los pantys bajados, lo suficiente para poder meterse los dedos, pero lo suficiente para pasar inadvertida. Lo parecía estar disfrutando, porque soltaba unos muy disimulados gemidos, y su sexo estaba considerablemente mojado por la excitación.

Al ver eso, Odd se dio contra la mesa, pero el sonido del golpe no fue suficiente para alertar a nadie, demasiados ensimismados consigo mismo como para notar nada. Susurrando, le reprendió

-¿Qué puñetas haces masturbándote en la biblioteca ,quieres que te expulsen definitivamente?; le espetó, rojo

-Reconoce que es muy excitante la idea Oddy; dijo ella con otro susurro, y con una sonrisilla pícara

-Ni excitante ni leches, te estás jugando estar en Kadick o no; le respondió, procurando no levantar la voz

-Lo que pasa es que estas celoso por que yo puedo aliviarme y tu no; le dijo, con otra sonrisilla. Y si, aunque le cueste admitirlo, ver a su novia haciendo eso le había encendido como si se tratara de una cerilla, y la erección bajo sus pantalones empezaba a dolerle

-Esa no es la cuestión; le dijo, serio; Creo que debes ser ninfomanía o algo

-Y a mucha honra; le respondió, alzando un poco la voz

-Callaos; les dijo Jim, desde el oto lado, mientras miraba una revista de sumo

Ambos le miraron un par de instantes, para seguir con su conversación clandestina

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras estos cuatro se aburrían en la biblioteca, Ulrich y Yumi estaban de cita por la tarde, hablando mientras iban al cine

-¿Cómo crees que lo deben estar pasando?; preguntó Yumi. Ulrich se encogió de hombros; Deben estar aburridos, como si les estuviera viendo; dijo, con algo de pena; Es una suerte que el director fuera compasivos con ellos, sobre todo con Lita, de no ser por eso, es posible que todo el pastel se descubriera

-Desde luego

-Pero ahora nos toca divertirnos a nosotros, ¿Qué peli quieres ver?; dijo Ulrich de repente con una sonrisa, haciéndola reír; Tenemos ante nosotros a toda la cartelera, tu solo decide; dijo con una ligera reverencia. Ella se quedó mirando las distintas películas mientras avanzaban por la cola; Veamos esa; dijo, señalando a una. Ulrich suspiro, cogió la única película romántica de las que presentaban, aunque no le importaba, así aprovechaba y le daba un par de besos a su princesa aprovechando lo oscuro de la sala…de repente negó insistentemente para quitarse esa nefasta idea, _Ya empiezo a pensar como Odd, me están influenciando sus ideas, _pensó, mientras sonreía para no preocuparla

-Venga, vamos entonces a por las entradas; dijo, sacando la cartera. Tras pagar a medias, por insistencia de Yumi, entraron a la sala. Se sentaron en la última fila de la sala para estar más cómodos. Se fijaron en que estaban solos en la sala, apenas un par de personas varios asientos más alante. Yumi sonrió con picardía al darse cuenta de eso, y empezó a masajearle la entrepierna a Ulrich. El chico dio un respingo al notarlo, mientras notaba la mano de Yumi moviendo por sus pantalones.

-¿Qué haces?; gimió él, mirando a todos lados con ansia. Ella sonrió otra vez, dándole un beso; Tranquilo tigre, que no nos van a pillar; respondió, mientras le masajeaba la longitud, para empezar a chuparla con la boca, haciendo gruñir a Ulrich en el proceso, al mismo tiempo que él le masajeaba a los pechos

-Si, así…si; gimió ella, con una mano en su propio sexo; Móntame aquí mismo, Ulrich; pidió ella, mientras saliva chorreaba de la boca. Ulrich pareció dudar

-¿Estas segura?; preguntó él, mientras la miraba. Ella asintió, mientras se colocaba a horcajadas en su cadera, con las piernas sobre las del chico, mientras empezaba a rebotar, sin prisa pero sin pausa

-Si…si….más al fondo, si ….; gimió ella, a medida que el ritmo aumentaba cada vez más, mientras sus pechos rebotaban sobre la cara del chico, que empezó a lamerlos

-Yumi….no voy a aguantar más…; gimió él, mientras la ayudaba con el movimiento con sus manos. Ella asintió; Córrete dentro Ulrich, no importa….; gimió, mientras seguía l ritmo. Apenas unos segundos después, él libero su semilla en el interior de ella, mientras ella misma suspiraba dando unos últimos rebotes para correse también.

-Uff, no podía aguatar más la tensión…; dijo Yumi, dejándose caer en su asiento, mientras se subía los pantalones

-¿Tenia que ser aquí obligatoriamente, Yumes?; preguntó, abrochándose los pantalones. Ella sonrió; Desde luego, desde que Odd lo dijo la última vez, no podía aguantar las ganas de hacerlo aquí; dijo, melosa

-Para serte sincero, yo también sentía morbo de hacerlo aquí, y por culpa de Odd también; rió , mientras se reposicionaba en su sitio. Ella también rió

-Venga, a ver lo que queda de película y…; Ulrich paró de hablar cuando las luces se pusieron funcionar y vieron en la pantalla el inicio de los créditos; Oh; dijo simplemente, haciendo reír de nuevo a Yumi

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras, en la biblioteca, Odd y Sam seguían discutiendo, en susurros por supuesto, lo que se debía hacer y no en una biblioteca, sobretodo tras el lío en el que se metieron. Mientras, Aelita, ojeaba un librito de mitología clásica , mientras Jeremy la miraba de reojo

-¿Qué lees?; le preguntó curioso. Ella le mostró la portada; Por lo que leo, la mitología clásica es muy interesante

-La verdad es que si….; suspiró. Ella le miró extrañada; ¿Estas bien, Jeremy?; preguntó ella. Él sintió; Pensaba que siento lo que te ha pasado, apenas llevas n mes en el mundo, y casi consigo que te expulsen y…; fue cortado cuando ella le besó dulcemente; No pasa nada Jeremy, en parte fue mi culpa por dormir contigo; dijo ella; ¿Crees que la gente dirá algo?; preguntó ella. Él ladeó la cabeza, pensativo; Si no dijeron nada raro antes, en clase, dudo mucho que lo digan ahora; respondió. Ella sonrió; Muchas gracias, Jeremy; dijo, mientras posaba una mano sobre la de él, mientras sonreía.

-Si es por traerte a la Tierra, no es problema, lo haría otra vez de ser necesario; aseguró, poniendo frente contra frente; Tu eres la persona que más amo, jamás permitiría que te pasara nada malo; aseguró, dandole un pequeño beso; Te amo y siempre te amaré, mucho más allá de lo físico, Aelita

Ella soltó un par de lagrimitas al oír esa declaración, y se le lanzó a abrazarle, mientras sollozaba; Yo….yo….también e amo, Jeremy, es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca; lloró

-Shhh,shhh; él intentaba calmarla, pero esa palabras la trastocaron mucho, haciéndola llorar y mucho, y Jim, al oírla, alzó su cabezota

-¿Le ocurre algo a Aelita, Jeremy?; preguntó, alarmado. Ella sacó la cabeza del pecho de Jeremy, y, enjuagándose una lagrima, le tranquilizó; No Jim, solo que estoy enamorada de un chico fantástico; dijo ella, aún con la garganta echa un nudo

-Si crees que así vas a enternecerme y libraros del castigo; dijo, con mirada seria; No lo has logrado, nada puede aplacar en corazón de hierro del gran Jim; dijo, dándose un golpe en el pecho, pero con demasiada fuerza, provocándole una tos. Todos ahogaron una risita

-Jim ; dijo una voz tras él. Cuando se dio la vuelta, allí estaba el director, con una ligera sonrisa; Veo que lo que dijiste de ellos es realidad; dijo, dando un paso hacia ellos

Alita y Jeremy le miraron con curiosidad; Jim me dijo que vosotros dos os queréis mucho, pero un amor que va más allá del físico, y llegando a amar a la otra persona por lo que cerealmente, por su alma. Eso es algo que se ve muy pocas veces en jóvenes, y me alegra comprobar que ese es vuestro caso, chicos; dijo, dándoles una palmada a cada uno

-¿Qué significa eso, señor?; le preguntó Aelita. Él sonrió; Creo que es porque me estoy haciendo un blando, pero os levanto el castigo a vosotros dos, chicos; dijo. Amos abrieron los ojos mucho, bastante contentos por lo dicho el director; Sin embargo; siguió, haciéndoles parar; Tendréis que hacer servicios en la escuela, como fregar las clases tras el horario lectivo , o ordenar el gimnasio después de las clases; acabó, mientras se marchaba. Ambos suspiraron

-En fin, es mejor que quedarse aquí toda la tarde; suspiró Jeremy, sentándose

-Desde luego, al menos haremos algo entretenido que estar aquí sentados sin hacer nada; murmuró Aelita, sentándose a su lado. Odd y Sam les miraron con celos

-No es justo que el dire os levante a vosotros el castigo y a nosotros no; dijo Odd, algo enfadado

-Es verdad, hemos estado aquí sentados toda la tarde aburriéndonos como ostras; se quejó Sam

-Oh vamos Sam, si tu has estado masturbando todo el rato, y Odd no lo hizo porque cantaba mucho; les susurro Jeremy, acercándoseles. Ambos se pusieron rojos

-Cuando te diste cuenta; le respondió Sam, algo roja

-Cuando empezasteis a discutir hace cinco minutos; dijo, dándole un par de toques a su reloj. Ambos suspiraron

Estuvieron la hora que quedaba para acabar el castigo, pues el director acabó volviendo , y les dijo a Odd y a Sam que el horario en la biblioteca duraría hasta las nueve y no hasta las diez, para así que ambos tuvieran tiempo de cenar.

Todo el grupo se sentó a cenar en la mesa de siempre, mientras hablaban

-¿Qué tal, chicos?; preguntaron a la vez Ulrich y Yumi, mientras volvían del cine

-Mejor de lo que pensábamos, el director nos dijo a nosotros; dijo Aelita, mientras se señalaba a ella y a Jeremy; que haremos servicios la escuela en vez de quedarnos en la biblioteca todo el día; dijo, contenta

-¿Y a vosotros nada?; preguntó Ulrich a los otros dos

-Nos dijo que en vez de cuatro a diez, sería de cuatro a nueve, al menos nos rebajó un poco la condena; contestó Odd

Me alegro; dijo Ulrich; Nosotros nos fuimos al cine, estuvimos viendo una pelicula de amor; dijo, sonriente, mientras le tomaba al mano a Yumi. Los cuatro rieron un poco; Venga Romeo, ¿Cuánto tardaste en tirártela en el cine?; les preguntó Odd. Ambos se sonrojaron rápidamente, haciéndoles reír más aún

-Pues una media hora, más o menos; respondió, tras echar cuentas. Yumi, haciéndose la ofendida, le dio un juguetón golpe en el hombro, llamándole pervertido

-Pero si empezaste tu; se quejó, haciéndose , él también, el ofendido

-Si, pero pudiste haberme parado; le respondió

-¿Y dejarte sin la maravillosa experiencia,? Ni en broma, princesa; le respondió casi riendo Ulrich, para estalla en carcajadas ante su mirada sonrojada, sabiéndose ganador de ese jueguito que llevaba haciendo con Yumi dese hacia tanto

Tras cenar , cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Jeremy acompañó a Aelita al suyo para darle las buenas noches. Cuando iba a hablar, ella le dio un beso, y le puso una cosa en la mano, para entrar corriendo al cuarto. Aturdido, Jeremy se fijó en lo que ella le dio. Era u CD junto a una nota. Decidió que lo lería en su cuarto. Una vez allí, leyó la notita.

-"Para que te entretengas mientras no podamos hacerlo juntos"; leyó, en un susurro. Imaginándose que podía ser, metió el CD en su ordenador. Aparecía un único video. En el, aparecía Aelita masturbándose, y gimiendo su nombre. Jeremy sonrió

-Así que esto fue lo que hiciste antes, ¿eh?

El chico decidió que ese video no necesario, y sí se lo hizo saber a ella vía gmail. Su única respuesta fu un carita feliz. El chico volvió a sonreiré, mientras se iba a la cama, pero con una erección importante; Ya me desquitaré como conviene cuando este lio acabe, y segiuro que será genial, no por nada dicen que la privación es causa de apetito; dijo, mientras se tumbaba en la cama

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

A pesar de que sus compañeros eran más tranquilos, no así Sam y Odd, que se pusieron al tema nada más escapar , y asegurándose esa vez de que nadie les pillaba.

Odd empezó msajaeandole los pechos, mientras Sam gemía de placer. Casi instintivamente, ambos se quitaron las ropas, y, con el culo em pompa, Sam le puso su trasero a Odd casi en la cara

-Venga Odd….;gimió ella, con el sexo ya húmedo de la excitación. Obediente, Odd, introdujo su longitud en ella, haciéndola gemir, y aventándola contra la pared, pero sin hacerle daño a la chica

-¡Si…si…si Odd, así más fuerte, más !; gimió Sam, mientras el chico la empotraba contra la pared, mientras seguía un ritmo rapidísimo

-Sam…no…no aguanto más…; gruó Odd, que empezaba a notar como estaba culminando

-Si…correte dentro de mi….si; gimió ella, mientras apretaba más aún el ritmo subiendo y bajando sus caderas, estallando pocos segundos después en un orgasmo.

Tras descansar un minuto, ella rió; ¿Te dejé calentito antes en la biblioteca, eh?; dijo ella, dulce. Odd solo gruñó; Lo tomare como un si, cuelo; dijo, dándole un beso; Y ahora me voy, antes de que la liemos de nuevo; dijo, saliendo por la puerta, y corriendo silenciosamente.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Y otro capitulo más. Se que en este capitulo ha habido poco lemon, pero se solucionará en el siguiente, en el que pasaremos directamente después del castigo, y donde meteré los juegos de rol. Es ero que os haya gustado el capitulo, comentad, decid lo que pensáis y lo que mejoraríais o cambiaríais, y, como siempre, que la imaginación os acompañe.


	8. Aelita Claus

Naturaleza femenina

Capitulo 8

Los dos siguientes meses fueron largos para nuestros cuatro compañeros, si bien Aelita y Jeremy estaban más entretenidos trajinando de acá para allá ayudando donde fuera, Odd y Sam estaban recluidos en la biblioteca sin nada en absoluto que hacer, cosa que desquiciaba a ambos jóvenes, que veían que no iban a aguantar el terrible tedio que suponía pasar una tarde más castigados en la biblioteca. Por suerte para ellos dos, solo quedaba una semana para que acabara el castigo, coincidiendo además, con el final de trimestre y, por tanto, las vacaciones de Navidad. Aelita desconocía de que trataba aquella fiesta, pero solo ver la ilusión y las ansias de sus compañeros de que llegara incendió su curiosidad como si se tratara de una cerilla, y, para no perder la tradición, le preguntó a Jeremy cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo

-¡Jeremy!; llamó ella, sonriente. Este se dio la vuelta, y le sonrió para darle un pequeño besito en la mejilla, mientras ella empezó a avanzar de nuevo

-Buenos días, Aelita; saludó él

-Buenos días a ti también; dijo ell, sonriente. Jeremy la miró curioso; Estas más contenta de lo habitual, ¿pasa algo?; preguntó

-¿Acaso no lo sabes, Jer?

Jeremy se quedó paralizado. Su mente trabajo rauda y veloz, repasando todas las fechas importantes_; ¿Aniversario de novios?, imposible, apenas llevamos dos meses, ¿Su cumpleaños?, no, creo que ni sabe lo que es, ¿El día que la conocí?, no, eso fue por Octubre, ¿Nuestro primer beso?, tampoco, eso fue junto al aniversario,! mierda, no se me ocurre nada!, tendremos que tirar del comodín… _

-¿Na,,,navidad?; dijo, con un hilillo de voz. Ella asintió; ¡Claro, ¿Qué pensabas que era?; preguntó ella al aire. Sin que se diera cuenta, Jeremy respiró aliviado, felicitándose a si mismo, y haciendo una nota mental para decirle lo del cumpleaños y dar una fecha. En ese momento, aparecieron Odd y Ulrich, ambos con algo de ojeras, y bostezando sonoramente. Aelita les miró curiosa

-¿Y esas ojeras?; preguntó ella. Ambos bostezaron de nuevo, mientras Jeremy reía; Creo que ayer se pusieron a jugar con videojuegos y se les pasó la hora ¿me equivoco?; rió, mientras ambos se pasaban la mano por la nuca, sabiéndose pillados

-Ayer compré un nuevo juego, y tenía ganas de probarlo con Odd; dijo Ulrich

-Ya veo, en fin, mientras no os durmáis en clase todo irá bien, aunque no creo que aguantéis; dijo Jeremy; ¿Y eso?; le dijo Odd, mientras se ponía a su ritmo; Historia; contestó simplemente Jeremy. Ambos muchachos gimieron con desgana ante la titánica tarea de permanecer despierto escuchando la hipnótica voz de su profesor de historia, con un radiador al lado, en cuarta fila , colocados estratégicamente en la esquina para no ser vistos con un sueño horroroso, y las ocho de la mañana…

-Tranquilos, podréis dormiros sin problemas, tenemos un documental; les dijo Aelita. Ambos chicos sonrieron ante la idea. Un buen documental de dos horas para recuperar el sueño perdido.

Mientras avanzaban hacia clase , se encontraron a Jim. Este les saludó amistosamente, mientras les revolvía el pelo

-Tengo buenas noticias, chicos. Ya no tendréis que ir a vuestros castigos. El director cree que ya habéis aprendido la lección, y que no volveréis ha hacer esto hasta que seáis mayorcitos; Los chicos le miraron con alegría, y celebraron la buena noticia con un abrazo grupal, dando vítores y saltitos. Jim rió por lo bajo, mientras se iba a cumplir con sus obligaciones, dejando a los chicos celebrarlo. Tras estar así un par de minutos, decidieron que ya era hora d seguir su camino a clases. Durante ese corto recorrido, Aelita se decidió a preguntarle a Jeremy

-Jeremy…; preguntó ella. El aludido la miró curioso; Me preguntaba si podías explicarme eso de la Navidad. Sé más o menos que es, pero me gustaría que tu me lo explicaras; pidió ella. Él sonrió amablemente; Desde luego princesa, después de clase te lo explicaré; ella sonrió y le dio un besito en la mejilla, lo máximo que podían hacer desde que casi les pillaran in fraganti hace casi dos meses. Aún no se explicaban como no les expulsaron, debían de caerle muy bien ha alguien de arriba para eso (llamémosle "el escritor de esa historia")

Tras un documental de dos horas sobre la revolución Rusa y tres clases más, finalmente habían acabado el día de clases, pues ese día tenían una hora menos de las habituales seis. Tal y como prometió, Jeremy acompañó a Aelita por las calles de la ciudad, mientras le explicaba que era la Navidad. Y la situación no podía ser mejor: las calles de la ciudad ya estaban adornadas con las luces típicas de la festividad, y con una pequeña capa de nieve recubriendo la acera como marco, mientras la gente iba de acá para allá cargada de bolsas con todo tipo de adornos y de regalos, mientras que en la cara de los niños se había dibujado una constante sonrisa, sonrisa que habían contagiado a sus padres. Aelita miraba el panorama ante ella curiosa, mientras avanzaban por la calle. Ya sabía de la nieve, pues la primera nevada que vio fue iniciando Octubre, eso no la extrañó. Lo que si lo hizo fue ver a un hombrecito vestido de rojo con una gran barba blanca y una campana en la mano, riendo de una forma un poco rara, y deseándole feliz navidad al que se encontrara. Y lo que más la extrañó aún fue verlo casi en cada esquina, y en las fachadas de los edificios, y prácticamente en cualquier lado. Decidió que su curiosidad sería saciada junto a todas las demás cuando se sentaran con una taza de humeante chocolate en la pastelería a la que solían ir a hablar.

Una vez dentro y tras pedir el chocolate, se sentaron en una mesa para hablar

-Supongo que estarás ansiosa de preguntarme cosas, ¿me equivoco?; le dijo Jeremy. Ella se sonrojó un poco y asintió. Jeremy soltó una pequeña risita; Bien, dime

Ella le preguntó sobre aquel tipo de rojo que había por todos lados. Tras pensar un segundo, se decidió ha hablar; Veras, ese tipo es Papa Noel. Cada 25 de Diciembre, por la noche, da una vuelta alrededor del mundo en su trineo tirado por renos, repartiendo regalos a los niños que han sido buenos, y…; el se cortó cuando ella dio un gritito emocionada; ¿Quieres decir que ese hombre me traerá un regalo?; preguntó ella, con una sonrisa adornando su cara. Jeremy miró a los lados para asegurarse de algo, y se le acercó bastante; En realidad, Papa Noel es una invención, son en realidad los padres de los niños, aunque se les dice que es un ser mágico para que sientan esa ilusión; susurró él. Ella soltó un mohín, y le miró un poco triste; De todas formas, si te hace ilusión alguna cosa, me lo puedes decir y yo seré tu Papa Noel, ¿Qué me dices?; dijo el muchacho. Ella sonrió ante eso y le dio las gracias.

-Además, Papa Noel no es el único que reparte regalos en Navidad, y eso viene conectado con el fundamento principal de esta fiesta; Siguió Jeremy. Ella le miró curiosa; Veras, en Navidad, festejamos…; Jeremy le explicó todo lo relacionado con Jesús, la Navidad, los Reyes Magos, y un largo etcétera, tales como las comidas típicas o las fechas más relevantes

Cuando acabó, Aelita parecía aún más ilusionada que antes; Vaya, en la Tierra tenéis todo tipo de fiestas fantásticas; dijo ella, alegre. Jeremy le devolvió la sonrisa; Si, y ya verás cuando veas la fiesta de los carnavales; dijo él, mientras tomaba algo de su chocolate y lo saboreaba en la boca

Ella asintió; Estoy deseando de que llegue el 25 para darnos los regalos, Jeremy

-Yo también; respondió el muchacho

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras Jeremy y Aelita hablaban en el restaurante, Yumi y Ulrich se encontraban fundidos en un beso en la habitación de la segunda. Sus padres estaban en casa, así que n podían "hacer" cosas más serias, por lo que decidieron "jugar" un poco y darse cariño de una forma menos pasional a la que estaban acostumbrados, pero de lo que igualmente disfrutaban

Tras separarse, Yumi habló; Ulrich, me preguntaba si podrías enseñarme alemán…; dijo ella, suave. Ulrich la miró curioso; ¿Para que quieres aprender alemán?

-Es que me gustaría aprender ese idioma, además…; dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio y mirándole aguantándose las ganas de reír; Odd me dijo la fantasía que tienes con ese idioma y mi persona…M; siguió ella. Ulrich se puso rojo como un tomate, pero no de vergüenza, sino de coraje

-Maldito Odd, no se le puede confiar nada; gruñó él. Ella le sonrió; Tranquilo, solo me lo ha dicho a mi, y me ha prometido que no se lo dirá a nadie; le tranquilizó ella. El muchacho sonrió y la volvió a besar; que Dios te oiga, Yumi

Se volvieron a besar un par de veces, cuando se separaron abruptamente cuando entró el padre de Yumi al cuarto. Este les miró con el ceño fruncido, gruño un poco por lo bajo, y habló

-Nos vamos tu madre y yo Yumi, hemos dejado a Hiroki en su cuarto haciendo los deberes. Nos vemos; dijo, saliendo por la puerta, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a u hija, y miar amenazante a Ulrich, el cual tragó saliva al verle. Cuando se hubo marchado, y ya solos, Yumi empezó a reír, haciendo que Ulrich se sonrojara un poco

-No tiene gracia, Yumi; le espetó él, haciéndose el ofendido. Ella siguió riendo, mientras hablaba entrecortadamente; ¿No le tienes miedo ni a los megatanques pero si a mi padre?; dijo ella, aguantando a duras penas otra carcajada. Ulrich sonrió maliciosamente, y se le tiró encima, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga a la joven. Esta siguió riendo, pero por las cosquillas que le hacía su novio, mientras le pedía que parara. Tras un par de minutos así, Ulrich decidió que fue suficiente castigo y la dejó escapar

-Para que vuelas a reírte de mi, Yumi; le dijo él, mientras sonreía de medio lado y la señalaba con el dedo. Ella le miró desafiante; Me reiré de ti todo lo que me plazca; dijo ella, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se hacía la importante. Ulrich sonrió; Muy bien, doña importante; dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta. No se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pues Ulrich ya había introducido la mano bajo su camiseta, algo mojada por el sudor de reír, y le masajeaba uno de los pechos

-Ulrich…; murmuró ella, mientras se llevaba una mano a su sexo, al mismo tiempo que Ulrich empezaba a besar su cuello

Estuvieron en eso un par de minutos, sin prisa, disfrutando del otro. Tras eso, Ulrich se levantó, y, cerciorándose de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada para evitar intromisiones, se bajó los pantalones y los boxer, dejando libre su erección. Yumi la tomo con una mano, mientras con la boca lamía tiernamente los testículos del chico. Este ahogó un gemido de placer, mientras la chica procedía a felarle el miembro. Tras felarlo varias veces, ella se puso a cuatro patas delante suya, indicándole que podía entrar. Ni corto ni perezoso, introdujo su longitud en el sexo de ella. Ella ahogó un gemido al sentir a Ulrich cuan largo era en su interior, y, enseguida, empezaron las embestidas

Ella gemía, pero intentando no hacer demasiado ruido para no alertar a Hiroki y que les viera en esas cosas, mientras Ulrich intentaba hacer lo mismo, por lo que las embestidas no eran demasiado fuertes. Tras un minuto así, Ulrich explotó, incapaz de seguir más, y poco después le siguió Yumi, sofocando un gemido que peleaba por salir de su garganta. Ambos simplemente soltaron un suspiro de satisfacción por ese momento untos, sin nada más que ellos y sus cuerpo unido uno contra el otro, siendo uno solo.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras Ulrich y Yumi se divertían el uno contra el otro, Jeremy y Aelita volvían a Kadic atravesando las níveas calles de la cuidad de Paris, agarrados de la mano y con una sonrisa en la cara, sobre todo ella, Alver la gran cantidad de luces que adornaban la ciudad. Mientras paseaban por una avenida, ella se fijó en una tienda de ropa que vendía ropa y disfraces. Ella los miró por un instante, y una idea genial le vino a la mente, la cual pondría en practica nada mas volver a la academia. Jeremy l miró sorprendido, cuando la preguntó que era lo que estaba viendo, ella simplemente dijo que una cosa para su regalo. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, dejando pasar el tema. Ya en Kadic, la joven de pelo rosa pucho en marcha su plan para la sorpresa de Jeremy. Como a esas horas no iban a dejarla salir ya, decidió esperar a mañana, y, dejando algo de dinero que le había prestado Yumi por si acaso surgía algo, se fue a la cama con una sonrisa en la cara.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó ansiosa para poder conseguir aquel objeto que la fascinó desde el comienzo, y, sin mediar palabra con nadie, salió como un cohete por la puerta nada más acabar el último periodo. Extrañado, Jeremy le preguntó a sus compañeros si sabían si le pasaba algo a la joven, pero estos simplemente negaron con la cabeza, sin poder darle una respuesta segura. Mientras tanto, Aelita ya estaba husmeando por la tienda en la que se fijó ayer, buscando con la mirada aquel disfraz de Papa Noel que tanto le llamó la atención. Cundo finalmente lo encontró, se lo puso por encima para saber si le quedaba bien. Asegurándose de que así era, pagó porel traje, lo sacó de la bolsa, la cual tiró a la basura, y llamó a Jeremy mientras andaba rumbo no a Kadic, sino a la fábrica. Finalmente, tras el segundo toque, él contestó

-¿Aelita?

-Jeremy, ¿Qué tal?; saludó ella, con una sonrisa. Alguien pareció suspirar al otro lado, mientras se oían murmullos desde el otro lado

-Aelitra ¿Dónde estabas? Te hemos buscado por todos lados; le dijo el chico, con algo de enfado. Ella bajó un poco la cabeza, triste, pues no entraba en sus intenciones hacer que sus amigos se preocuparan

-Lo siento Jeremy, es que fui a por una cosa a la tienda del otro día , quería darte una sorpresa; dijo ella, algo triste. Jeremy pareció hablar por el otro lado, mientras se volvían a escuchar voces al otro lado; No pasa nada Aelita, pero deberías avisar al menos a donde vas ha ir, para que sepamos donde localizarte, al menos; dijo él, con cariño; Supongo que me darás esa sorpresa a la noche, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió; Si, pero me gustaría que fuera antes, dentro de media hora en la fábrica, ¿vale?; dijo ella. Jeremy parecía un poco sorprendido porque no respondió inmediatamente, pero tras un par de segundos lo hizo; Vale, está bien, nos veremos allí, adiós; dijo, colgando. Ella le devolvió la despedida, mientras colgaba el móvil y entraba al bosque que llegaba a la fábrica

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Tal y como acordaron, Jeremy se encontraba entrando a la fábrica para encontrarse con la chica. Le pareció raro encontrarse allí, y por un momento pensó que podía ser un tercero, pero supo que era ella con uno de sus múltiples programas para móviles. Tras descender por la cuerda, se dejó caer en el piso. Como allí no estaba, supuso que estaría en la sala del súper-ordenador. Cuando se abrió la puerta del mismo, revelando la sala que tanto conocía, se encontró una vista que le dejó mudo: Aelita se encontraba vestida con un traje de Papa Noel bastante provocador, dejando mas bien poco a la imaginación, y sentada en su silla del ordenador, mientras jugueteaba con un gorrito en la mano. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, acercándosele. Ella notó complacida que sus mejillas estaba rojas como un tomate

-¿Estas así por mi o por la calefacción?; preguntó ella, con voz sensual. Él tragó un poco, y respondió

-Más bien por ti que por la calefacción; respondió. Ella sonrió contenta, y, mientras hacía que el ordenador subiera, y empezaba a besarle con intensidad. Él respondió con la misma fogosidad o más, mientras la dirigía a una cama, que supuso que fue la que trajeron para Jim los primeros días, y la recostaba sobre ella. Se volvieron a besar , mientras dejaban que la ropa cayera al suelo, sintiéndose calientes gracias a la calida temperatura que brindaba la calefacción.

Ella le hizo tumbarse, y, tras sentarse a horcajadas sobre el, empezó usar su desarrollado busto para masajearle la longitud, que ya empezaba a pedir movimiento. El chico gimió ante la calida sensación del pecho de su compañera, mientras le masajeaba a ella su sexo con una mano, y con la otra le sujetaba por la cadera para facilitarle al acción. Ella gimió ante su movimiento, y, decidiendo que ya era hora, se dio la vuelta y se levantó lo suficiente para introducir la longitud del chico en su sexo, mientras gemía del placer que sentía. Tras acomodarse bien, empezaron las acometidas por parte de ambos, mientras él la ayudaba para que no se desmontara en el proceso. Tras un minuto así, ella dio un gemido de satisfacción, , y casi a la vez , notó como el chico se contraía por su propio orgasmo, llenando su vagina con su calida semilla. Aún con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo, se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez con mas cariño que antes

-¿Te gustó tu regalo, Jeremy?

-Desde luego, pero no tenías porque hacerlo

-Si, tu me salvaste, y me gusta dejarte claro el gran afecto que siento por ti por eso. Pero…; dijo ella, acercándosele; También quiero que sepas que no estoy contigo por sacarme del súper-ordenador. Si estoy contigo es por que eres un caballero, y siempre lo has sido. La muestra de tu afecto fue sacarme, y la mía es esta; dijo, dándole un profundo beso, dejándole sentir todo su cariño. Él la miró con dulzura

-Te quiero; dijo él. Ella le miro, con una sonrisa; Y yo a ti, Jeremy, con toda mi alma; respondió ella

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Y otro capitulo más. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido los exámenes de evaluación hasta esta mañana que tuve el último, así que este lo he hecho en el trascurso de la tarde. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, comentad, decid lo que pensáis y lo que mejoraríais o cambiaríais, y, como siempre, que la imaginación os acompañe.


	9. El gran concierto navideño parte I

Naturaleza femenina

Capitulo 9

Era el día de Navidad en la academia Kadic. La banda se encontraba en las últimas clases del año, ansiosos por disfrutar de las merecidas vacaciones invernales. Odd era el que estaba más emocionado de todos, incluso másquela propia Aelita

-¡Esto será genial, estoy deseando que llegue la tarde!; casi gritó, mientras entraban a la primera clase

-¿Estas tan desesperado con que llegue la navidad, Odd?; le preguntó Ulrich. Este asintió; Y no solo, eso, también el concierto; dijo, sacando varias entradas

Los chicos le miraron curiosos; No sabía que iba ha haber un concierto en la ciudad; dijo Yumi, mirándolas

-Y no será uno cualquiera, estarán todos los grandes grupos de música, en un gran concierto solidario para recaudar dinero para cosas benéficas; afirmó, contento; Y ya sabéis lo generoso que soy, y si a eso s le suma la fiesta, yo soy el primero; dijo, con una sonrisa. Todos alzaron una ceja; Odd, tu irías al concierto aunque no fuera benéfico; le dijo William., detrás suyo. Odd resopló, haciendo reír a todos

-Es igual, si queréis comprar entradas, decídmelo, que tengo varias; dijo, mostrándolas.

-¿Qué grupos estarán?; preguntó Sam

-Pues…; dijo, ojeando las entradas; Mägo, Tierra Santa, Manowar, Europa, Ska-p, Shakira y otros grandes artistas de la canción; leyó Odd

-No está mal ese elenco; comentó contento Jeremy, mientras observaba detenidamente las entradas; ¿Qué te parece si vamos, princesa?; le preguntó a Aelita. Ella asintió; Claro, porque no

-¿A cuanto están?; preguntó Ulrich

-2,5€ cada una, por ser para ti; dijo, dándole dos entradas. Ulrich sacó de su bolsillo la cartera, pero Yumi se le adelantó pagando

-Toma Odd, ¿iras con alguien?; preguntó ella evadiendo las quejas del chico

Odd afirmó; Claro, iré con Sam aquí presente; dijo, mientras la abrazaba por detrás

-Supongo que nos veremos allí; comentó William; ¿Con quien iras, por cierto?; le preguntó Odd. William se encogió de hombros; Iré solo, a los conciertos me gusta ir a mi aire; respondió. Yumi iba ha hablar, cuando sonó la campana

-Supongo que tendremos que ir a clase, nos vemos luego; dijo William, levantándose. Todos le imitaron

Mientras caminaban, se encontraron con Matías, al cual llamaban cariñosamente, el "camello de los conciertos", pues siempre tenía entradas

-Matías, ¿Qué tal hombre?; le preguntó amistoso Odd. Este le miró de soslayo; ¿Qué quieres, Odd?

Este sonrió; Necesito entradas para el concierto de la tarde; Matías rodó los ojos; Por que res tu, Odd; le dijo, sacando varias; ¿Cuántas?; preguntó; Cinco; Matías le miró directo a los ojos; Si vas a volver a invitar a tus amigos, avisa con tiempo; le espetó; Divertíos; les dijo, mientras cogía el dinero que le entregó Odd y lo contaba

-¡Gracias!; le respondieron todos, mientras le iban marcharse a clase, para después seguirle

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Tras acudir a las clases correspondientes, las cuales pasaron sin hacer nada debido a que era fin de trimestre y entrega de notas, cada uno fue a su cuarto a prepararse. Aelita se encontraba en su cuarto decidiendo que ponerse

-Vale, estos pantalones azules quedan bien con la sudadera color rojo, pero…; dijo, mientras se lo ponía por encima y se miraba al espejo; Creo que no es lo apropiado para una fiesta, al menos eso dijo Yumi; murmuró, recordando una de las lecciones de Yumi. Decidió que lo mejor sería llamarla. Tras marcar tono varias veces, finalmente lo cogió

-¿Diga?; dijo, al otro lado. Ella sonrió; ¿Yumi? Soy Aelita, ¿Qué vas a llevar al concierto?; preguntó

Yumi meditó un par de segundos, pero finalmente contestó; Ropa casual. No hace falta que te pongas nada especial; dijo ella; con que sea algo viejo te vale; acabó. Aelita le dio las gracias, y colgó.

Como ninguna prenda coincidía con lo dicho por Yumi, decidió que se pondría lo que en su momento le dio Yumi, y que aún conservaba. Era la única ropa de color de la japonesa, una camiseta roja de manga corta y escotada con un corazón estampado, unos pantalones vaqueros azules, y sus zapatillas deportivas blancas. Milagrosamente, la camisa le quedaba bien, a pesar de su amplio busto, y lo mismo con el pantalón a pesar de contaba con , a lo que Yumi le gustaba llamar, anchas caderas. Tras mirarse en el espejo y decidir que estaba todo bien, cogió una sudadera, y se la puso. Decidió, ya que tenía tiempo, ir al cuarto de Jeremy. Tras llamar, este la dejó pasar

Estaba sentado al ordenador, tecleando a gran velocidad. Cuando Aelita se puso a su lado, se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-Hola Aelita; dijo, levantándose. Ella sonrió; ¿Qué hacías?

-Descubrir la causa de tu repentino crecimiento; dijo. Ella se interesó enseguida; Veras, como humana, tienes un ADN el cual marca como eres físicamente; explicó; Entre otras cosas, regula la producción de hormonas, entre las que se encuentra los estrógenos; dijo, mostrándole fotos y documentos; Estos se encargan , durante la pubertad en las mujeres, de que se os desarrolle el busto, entre otras cosas. Posiblemente, tu ADN indique que se forme en tu cuerpo muchos estrógenos, de ahí tu repentino cambio; finalizó, cerrando las ventanas de la pantalla

Aelita pareció pensar un rato; Y pensar que hasta hace un par de meses pensábamos que era un ente digital con cuerpo humano; murmuró ella. Jeremy asintió a sus palabras. Debido al castigo, tenían mucho tiempo libre, pues a pesar de que tenía que ayudar a Jim con sus múltiples tareas, no se libraban de la biblioteca. Curioseando, dieron un día con una información en apariencia sin importancia sobre un profesor llamado Franz Hopper, que, según parece, dio allí, en Kadick. Tirando del hilo, descubrieron que tuvo una hija igual a Aelita, pero que jamás apareció en los registros de Kadic, pues él la enseñaba en casa. Tras eso, estuvieron investigando más, hasta dar con un lugar llamado La Hermita. Allí, Aelita tuvo "visiones" sobre una niña con Franz, bajando por las escaleras, y llegando a la fábrica. Al enterarse, la conmoción se apoderó de todos en primera instancia, para después abrazar en conjunto a Aelita para ayudarla y apoyarla. El tren de sus pensamientos s detuvo cuando Jeremy habló

-No pensemos ahora en eso, sino en el concierto, ¿vale?; dijo, besándola. Ella rápidamente le devolvió el beso, profundizándolo, y jugando cada uno con la lengua del otro. Jeremy iba a empezar a masajear uno de los pechos de Aelita pero se resistó, separándose. Ella le miró extrañada

-¿Ocurre algo?

Él negó; No pasa nada, pero creo que sería mejor que fuéramos a otro sitio para hacer estas cosas; dijo, mientras abría la puerta. Comprendiendo, ella le siguió, ya sabiendo a donde irían. Anteriormente hubieran ido a la fábrica, pero, tras saber de la Hermita, decidieron arreglarla para poder pasar allí el tiempo, como si se tratara de un club privado. Gracias a que estaba en medio del bosque de Kadic y a que apenas pasaba gente por allí, aquel era su lugar secreto, punto de reuniones, y demás asuntos grupales. Tras un corto paseo, llegaron al sitio. Al entrar, decidieron ir al salón directamente, donde tenían todas las cosas que usaban en la casa. Allí, había una cama pequeña, una televisión, mantas, un refrigerados con bebidas, una caja de cartón con películas de Odd, y en las estanterías, libros. Si a eso le sumamos la capa de pintura que tenía, daba la impresión de no haber sido abandonada. Mientras entraron, vieron algunos botes de pintura en el suelo, pues decidieron remodelar toda la casa. Ya tenían el piso de abajo terminado, y del piso de arriba apenas faltaban pintar un par de habitaciones y poner los muebles.

Una vez dentro, los jóvenes se refundieron en un profundo beso, y una vez más, sus lenguas danzaron una con la otra, sin estorbarse, siendo una con la otra. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que sus cuerpos demandaron aire,. Rápidamente, ambos se dejaron caer encima de la cama para volver a besarse pasionalmente. Jeremy quedó encima de Aelita, mientras le quitaba la camisa y el sujetador, dejando sus senos a la vista. Con cuidado, Jeremy empezó a lamerle el pezón la chica, arrancándole un gemido a ella, mientras masajeaba con la mano el otro pecho, y jugueteaba con el sexo de la chica con la mano libre. Estuvieron así un tiempo, hasta que Jeremy empezó a dolerle la erección. Sabiendo de la necesidad de su novio, Aelita le bajó los pantalones, mientras le masajeaba el sexo con la mano. Tras dejarlo lire, empezó a usar su busto para felarle la erección. Jeremy gruñó por lo bajo por el placer, mientras Aelita lamía la punta de su longitud con cuidado, para después introducirlo en su boca.

-Aelita…; gimió cuando hizo eso, haciendo que la aludida sonriera para dentro. Decidió pasar a mayores, así que se sentó a horcajadas sobre el chico, que ya estaba sentado en posición de loto.

-Aquí vamos; gimió, sentándose

Con cuidado, introdujo la longitud del chico en su interior, arrancándole un gemido desde lo más profundo

-Hmmmm; gimió ella, cerrando los ojos y arqueándose. Eso hizo que Jeremy se excitara más aún.

Empezaron a moverse al compás, a una velocidad gradual aumentando conforme pasaban los segundos, jadeando cada vez más, mientras perlas de sudor empezaban a caer de sus frentes.

-Si….si…más profundo….si; gemía ella, cerrando los ojos y con la boca abierta, sin contenerse

Tras un minuto así, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, gimiendo el nombre del otro, cerrando los ojos y arqueándose de éxtasis. Tras un minuto recuperando el aire, se separaron

-Cada vez mejor…; murmuró ella, masajeándole la longitud, aunque ya no tan longitud, que aún goteaba un poco

-Gracias, tu tampoco lo haces nada mal; dijo, acercándosele y besándola con cariño, mientras jugueteaba un poco con su pelo. Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre el concierto, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era hora de marcharse

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras tanto, Yumi había ido con Ulrich comprar ropa, no para el concierto, sino como una cita normal. Decidieron que lo mejor era ir al centro comercial de la ciudad, donde se encontraban la mayoría de las tiendas. Una vez allí, entraron en una. Yumi se quedaba mirando laropa con parsimoniua, mientras Ulrich se sentaba en una silla que había en la tienda, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, esta en la rodilla, y con una cara de aburrimiento indescriptible hasta para mi

-¿Qué te parece esta camiseta, Ulrich?; la voz de Yumi le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. El muchacho miró a la chica un poco. Llevaba una camiseta en negro, con su típico pantalón negro por debajo. Ulrich levantó l

Una ceja

-¿No crees que debería comprarte ropa algo más colorida? No digo que vayas como un arco-iris, pero hay otros colores a parte del negro; le dijo, levantándose

Ella entrecerró los ojos; ¿Qué hay de malo con el negro?

Ulrich se alarmó, no solo por lo dicho, sino su expresión y el tono con los que lo dijo; Nada, simplemente creo que deberías vestir de otros colores, eso es todo; dijo, tímido.

Ella le miró con esa misma expresión, pero al ver su cara de miedo, ella empezó a reír con ganas. Ulrich la miró extraño al principio sin entender, lo que provocó más risas en la japonesa. Cuando finalmente se calmó, habló

-Deberías haber visto la cara que pusiste cuando me miraste "enfadada"; dijo, mientras se tocaba la tripa, que aún le dolía de tanto reír

-Eres mala, Yumi. Siempre te ríes de mi; le dijo él, intentando sonar ofendido

-Es que, a pesar de haber luchado contra toda clase de monstruos de XANA, aún me tienes miedo; dijo, cariñosa. Él sonrió; Es que si te lo propones, puedes ser más peligrosa que un megatanque; le respondió. Ella le dio una colleja amistosa, mientras el chico se sobaba la nuca con cara de idiota y ella reía ligeramente. Tras coger un par de camisas más, ahora si de color, Yumi entró en un probador. Mientras, Ulrich esperaba pacientemente, viendo el desfile de moda. Tras un par de veces más, ambos salieron de la tienda

-Al final me hiciste caso; dijo Ulrich, mientras veía desde arriba la ropa que había comprado Yumi. Ella sonrió; Que conste que lo he hecho por ti; dijo, dándole un golpecito en la nariz. Él rió

-Aún nos falta una hora para prepararnos, ¿quieres ir a algún lado?; preguntó Ulrich. Ella asintió

-Que te parece si…; dijo ella, susurrándole al oído. Ulrich se puso colorado por unos instantes, para coger a Yumi de la mano y correr a la casa de la segunda, mientra Yumi reía contenta por su reacción. Nada más llegar, y tras comprobar donde estaban lo padres de Yumi, se fundieron en un beso. Mientras sus lenguas danzaban, Yumi pasaba las manos por el pelo de Ulrich, mientras Ulrich hacía lo propio con las caderas de ella. Tras separarse, Yumi llevó al joven al cuarto que ella tenía en el piso de arriba, y se encerraron después de aviar a sus padres

-Ulrich…; gimió ella, mientras le bajaba los pantalones a toda prisa al chico, y lo mismo hacía con los suyos

Mientras hacían eso, cada uno empezó a masturbar el sexo del otro, gimiendo por lo bajo para no alertar a los padres de Yumi, gimiendo con ganas, pero sin hacer demasiado ruido. Entonces, Ulrich colocó a Yumi contra la pared, apoyándola con cuidado. Levantó una de las piernas de la chica, dejando a la vista el rosado sexo de la joven. Empezó a lamerlo con vigorosidad, provocando que ella jadeara de placer, arqueándose en el proceso. Entonces, introdujo su longitud cual larga era en chica, mientras ella ahogaba como podía el gemido que peleaba por salir

-Ulrich…; gimió, cuando empezó con el movimiento sin ningún tipo de consideración, yendo directamente a máxima potencia, y eso volvía loca a Yumi, que sentía enormes oleadas de placer al notar la longitud del chico en toda su gloria

-Más…dame…más duro….;gemía ella, con algo de baba cayéndole de la boca por el placer, y con los ojos medio cerrados por lo mismo. Ulrich estaba en una situación parecida. Tras un par de segundos más, ambos tuvieron el tan esperado orgasmo, gruñendo él y suspirando ella, pero ambos con el alivio de haberse desfogado. Como únicas palabras, simplemente chocaron las palmas, mientras recuperaban poco a poco el aire. Yumi se separó un momento para coger una cosa de su armario, agachándose en el proceso. En ese momento, Ulrich tuvo una vista panorámica del trasero de su chica, y no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Sam o al de Aelita.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?; dijo ella, moviéndolo de lado a lado, sugerente. Ulrich asintió; Como veo que aún puedes otra vez…; dijo, algo sonrojada; ¿Te gustaría…a sabes?

Ulrich se sonrojó igualmente, mientras asentía ligeramente. Entonces, ella se puso a cuatro patas, dejando visible ambos agujeros. Ulrich decidió entrar poco a poco e el ano de la chica, para no hacerle daño. A medida que entraba, notaba como a Yumi se le hacía más difícil aguantar

-¿Estas segura, cariño?; le preguntó al oído. Yumi asintió; Vale, prepárate, una, dos….; cuando murmuró tres, Yumi cerró la boca con fuerza, y suerte que lo hizo, porque si no, se hubiera escuchado su grito por toda la casa. Si Yumi notaba dolor, Ulrich notaba como su longitud estaba muy apretada hay dentro, el más mínimo movimiento le provocaba placer. Tras esperar un par de minutos a que ella se adecuara, el empezó con el movimiento pausadamente, sin acelerar demasiado el ritmo. Cuando ambos se habituaron, el movimiento se hizo cada vez más rápido, haciendo que ambos jadearan y pequeñas perlas de sudor cubrieran sus cuerpos. Tras un par de minutos a toda velocidad, ambos se corrieron con fuerza

Tras recuperar el aire, se besaron de nuevo

-¿Qué tal la experiencia?; preguntó, vistiéndose de nuevo, Ulrich

Yumi asintió; Aelita tenía razón, no está nada mal; dijo ella, sonriente. Ulrich iba ha decir algo, pero se cayó; No me esperaba esos gustos de Aelita; murmuró sencillamente, haciendo reír a Yumi; La verdad, yo tampoco

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Sam y Odd se encontraban en casa de la primera, "jugando". Ella estaba vestida de colegiala, con un uniforme muy escotado y minifalda que dejaba poco a la imaginación

-¿Me llamó, profesor'; dijo ella, sensual. Odd asintió; Señorita Knight, ha sido usted muy mala, vamos a tener que castigarla; le respondió Odd, intentando sonar severo. Sam puso su culo en pompa, mostrándoselo al rubio

-Castígueme, profesor; gimió ella, mientras movía su culo. Odd, obediente, se sacó la erección, que ya empezaba a dolerle. La introdujo en el sexo de la chica sin contemplaciones, sacándole un fuerte gemido a la chica. Sin perder tiempo, Odd comenzó con las embestidas casi sin darle tiempo a Sam para que se acostumbrara, claro que a ella eso era lo que le gustaba

-Si…así…más….fuerte; gemía ella, mientras jadeaba con la lengua fuera y los ojos entreabiertos, y con al espalda totalmente arqueada

Antes de que Odd se corriera, Sam se puso de rodillas ante él, y empezó a felarle la longitud, saboreándola, junto a sus propios fluidos, mientras le masajeaba los testículos. Odd no pudo aguantar más, y se corrió en toda la cara y el pecho de Sam, quien saboreo el liquido blanco

-¿Otra ronda?; dijo, levantándose, y mostrándole una vez más el trasero. Odd volvió a introducir el miembro en ella, pero esta vez decidió coger uno de los muchos vibradores que Sam tenía, y le metió uno por el ano, metiendo su longitud por la otra entrada. Sam pegó un brinco al notar ambas cosas en su interior, mientras se relamía

-Ni yo lo hubiera pensado; gimió, mientras Odd empezó a moverse

-¿Te gusta?; preguntó entre sacudida y sacudida Odd. Sam solo gimió más fuerte , haciendo que Odd aumentara el ritmo más aún. Varios minutos más tarde, y varios orgasmos para Sam después, finalmente Odd volvió a correrse

-Increíble; gimió Sam, sacándose el vibrador del ano; El mejor sexo de mi vida; dijo, pasándole una toallita y metiéndolo en una caja, la cual puso bajo la cama

-Cuando quieras, repetimos; dijo, dándole una nalgada. Ella rió; Claro, Romeo; rió, mientras le besaba

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Era la noche finalmente, todo el grupo estaba ansioso por entrar al concierto, dispuestos a divertirse. Tras dar sus entradas en la entrada al recinto donde se haría el concierto, se colocaron para asistir al espectáculo. Hablaron hasta que las luces del escenario se apagaron, haciéndose así el silencio. Una voz habló

-¡CABROOOOOOOOOOOOOONES!; Al oir ese grito, todo el lugar rugió con fuerza, se encendieron las luces, y el grupo empezó a tocar. La fiesta había empezado…

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Y otro capitulo más. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, comentad, decid lo que pensáis y lo que mejoraríais o cambiaríais. Me gustaría hacer una encuesta popular: ¿queréis que, en vez de usar la palabra "sexo/longitud" para referirme a los genitales de los chicos, use "vagina/pene u otras palabras? Tengo esa duda, porque creo que así queda, tal cual lo tengo, queda mejor, pero he leido en inglés y ellos usan la segunda opción, así que, por favor, decidme que os parece. Como siempre, que la imaginación os acompañe, y muchas gracias.


	10. El gran concierto navideño parte II

Naturaleza femenina

Capitulo 10

Era la noche finalmente, todo el grupo estaba ansioso por entrar al concierto, dispuestos a divertirse. Tras dar sus entradas en la entrada al recinto donde se haría el concierto, se colocaron para asistir al espectáculo. Hablaron hasta que las luces del escenario se apagaron, haciéndose así el silencio. Una voz habló

-¡CABROOOOOOOOOOOOOONES!; Al oír ese grito, todo el lugar rugió con fuerza, se encendieron las luces, y el grupo empezó a tocar. La fiesta había empezado. Mientras todo el mundo saltaba y gritaba de jubilo ante el inicio de la canción, el violín empezó a sonar junto a la poderosa guitarra eléctrica

Cuando despiertes un día  
>y sientas que no puedas más,<br>que en el nombre del de arriba  
>tu vida van a manejar<br>Si sientes que el miedo se pega a tu piel  
>por ser comunero y justicia querer<br>si te rindes hermano, por ti nunca pensarás

-¡Esta canción es buenísima!- gritó Aelita a Jeremy, mientras este asentía- Desde luego, si quieres después te la consigo!- le respondió, mientras seguían cantando la gente de su alrededor

Cuando vayan a pedirte  
>los diezmos a fin de mes<br>y la santa inquisición  
>te "invite" a confesar<br>Por eso amigo tú alza la voz,  
>di que nunca pediste opinión<br>y si es verdad que existe un dios  
>que trabaje de sol a sol<p>

Estribillo: Ponte en pie  
>alza el puño y ven<br>a la fiesta pagana  
>en la hoguera hay de beber<br>de la misma condición  
>no es el pueblo ni un señor,<br>ellos tienen el clero  
>y nosotros nuestro sudor<p>

Si no hay pan para los tuyos  
>y ves muy gordo al abad,<br>si su virgen viste de oro,  
>desnúdala<br>Cómo van a silenciar  
>al jilguero o al canario<br>si no hay cárcel ni tumba  
>para el canto libertario<p>

Estribillo

.Corox2

Tras acabar la primera canción, se fueron a por unas bebidas mientras el grupo en cuestión agradecía al público y se preparaba la siguiente canción. En una de las carpas dispuestas por el recinto, notaron que se servían las bebidas, desde refrescos hasta alcohol. Jeremy le informó de las distintas bebidas

-Yo te aconsejo una coca-cola o Fanta, son muy buenos refrescos- le comentó Jeremy, acercándose- ¿Y que es esa bebida amarilla que lleva Odd en la mano?- le preguntó ella, señalando al rubio.

Jeremy miró la bebida para saberlo, pero su ceño se frunció enseguida al identificarla como cerveza- Odd, ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?- le preguntó Jeremy, con los brazos cruzados. Odd pestañeó un par de veces, para después negar. Jeremy simplemente rodó los ojos- Dijimos que nada de alcohol, ¿recuerdas?- le espetó

-Ah, ¿era eso?- dijo Odd, mientras se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisilla pícara- Venga Einstein, en algún momento iba a verlas, no te cabrees- dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda- ¡Eso no es lo que me cabrea!- le espetó- ¡Lo que me cabrea es que le acabarás dando porque te hará ojitos para poder probarlo!-

-¿Pero tan irresponsable me ves?- le respondió enfadado Odd- Aelita puede ser muy insistente, y aunque no le des tu, acabará por lograrlo, que no te quepa duda- le respondió, algo más calmado. Sin darse cuenta, durante su discusión Aelita se fue a conseguir las bebidas. Al llegar al puesto, un chico la atendió

-¡Buenas noches! ¿Qué te pongo?- preguntó, mientras se apoyaba en la barra- Una coca-cola, por favor- pidió ella. El chico asintió, y se fue a la parte trasera de la carpa a conseguirla. Tras poner en un baso algo de hielo, le volvió a preguntar- ¿Te pongo vodka blanco o normal?- Aelita parpadeó un par de veces.

No tenía ni idea de que era ese vodka, aunque suponía que era una bebida- ¿Es dulce?- preguntó ella. El chico sonrió- ¿No tienes mucha idea, verdad?- preguntó, con una sonrisa. Ella negó- En ese caso, como supongo que no sabes mucho, toma- dijo, dándole la coca-cola- Le he echado una pizquita de vodka blanco, a ver que te parece

Aelita le dio un ligero sorbo. Sabía un poco amargo, e incluso cerró un poco los ojos por lo desagradable del sabor. El chico rió- En fin, toma esto, solo es coca-cola, que pases buena noche- dijo el chico, contando las monedas que le dio Aelita. Aquello ya era mejor, ya había probado antes la coca-cola, y lo prefería sobre aquel mejunje que le dieron.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó ella, alegre. Amos se giraron para verla- Veo que ya pediste- e dijo Jeremy, mientras le sonreía- ¿Qué es e vodka, Jeremy?- preguntó. Él la miró alarmado, le pidió el vaso y se dio un pequeño trago. Se tranquilizó al notar que solo era la coca-cola- Pues el vodka es…ehmmm- dijo, rascándose la nuca. Odd decidió intervenir-Es una bebida alcohólica con la que pueden hacer un montón de mezclas- explicó, mientras Aelita le miraba atenta- Supongo que el que te atendió te dio a probar un poco y no te gustó, ¿verdad?- dijo, con una sonrisilla. Ella asintió. Iba a responder cuando el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica volvió a inundar el lugar, provocando, una vez más, el griterío de la multitud

The son of giants  
>Walks across the sky<br>To the gods a friend  
>Fathered beast and men<p>

As a falcon he did fly  
>Far across the sky<br>To take back the hammer  
>Of Thor his friend<p>

-!Esta canción es increíble! ¿De que grupo es?- le gritó Aelita a Jeremy. Este sonrió- !De Man o War, loki, god of fire!, un grupo increíble

Estribillo :He lives between the worlds  
>The world of gods and men<p>

He is the god of fire  
>Burning higher<br>God of fire  
>Into the sky<p>

The father of a wolf  
>And the serpent of the sea<br>The ruler of hell  
>A giant is he<p>

To Odin he's a brother  
>A brother who is sly<br>One who changes shape  
>Who walks across the sky<p>

Estribillo

-!¿Donde están Ulrich y Yumi?!- les preguntó Odd, al notar que no estaban. Jeremy miró a varias direcciones- Ni idea, hasta hace un momento estaban aquí

Brother to Thor  
>And Odin god of war<br>Loki god of fire  
>Reigns for evermore<p>

The father of a wolf  
>And the serpent of the sea<br>The ruler of hell  
>A giant is he<p>

To Njord he's a brother  
>A brother who is sly<br>One who changes shape  
>Who walks across the sky<br>God of fire

Burning higher  
>God of fire<br>Into the sky

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

La respuesta era sencilla. Yumi había probado una bebida de dudosa procedencia, y estaba dando tumbos por ahí, con una encima que no sabía ni de que lado estaba canteada

-¡Venga Ulrich, hip, vámonos a dar un…un..revolcón como solo tu sabehs ,guuuuapo!- dijo, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara (1)

-Yumi, creo que será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día, mira como estas…- dijo él preocupado, mientras la ayudaba a andar

-Enga Ulrich…sabes que…lo quieres, hip- dijo ella, dando tumbos y riéndose constantemente. Ulrich agradeció que estaban relativamente solos y que no tuvieron que ver en este estado a Yumi, mucho menos Aelita

-Primero lleguemos a la Hermita y allí hablamos, ¿vale?- dijo, intentando convencerla. Ella asintió- Tienes razón, si lo ha….hacemos aquí nos poemos hacer daño, se…rá mejor hacerlo sobre algo mullido…- acordó ella, arrastrando las palabras

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

De vuelta la concierto, se estaba preparando otra canción para tocar, así que Jeremy, Odd, Sam y Aelita decidieron ir a por algo de beber, otra vez

-¿Te está gustando el concierto, princesa?- preguntó Jeremy. Ella asintió- Si, está muy entretenido, gracias- dijo ella, mientras caminaba a su lado. Mientras, Sam ya daba muestras de su embriaguez

-¡Venga Odd, a mover ese esqueleto, jajajaja!- reía ella, mientras se reía de cualquier tontería que veía, la cual comentaba con gran jubilo. Jeremy se giró a Odd- Creo que está tomando demasiado, a este paso se va ha coger una de campeonato- le susurro. Odd asintió, iba a responder, pero le cortó el sonido de un móvil, el suyo

-¿Diga? ¡Ulrich, tío, ¿Dónde estabas…? ¿Cómo? ¿Borracha?...Vale, se lo diré…venga, adiós…- Odd colgó, algo consternado. Jeremy y Aelita le miraron extrañados por sus facciones, y Sam…bueno, ella le miraría, pero era algo complicado preocuparse por tres Odd ala vez

-Ulrich a llevado a Yumi al a Hermita, según parece, se ha emborrachado…- dijo, metiéndose el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo. Jeremy suspiró- En fin, al menos no esta por ahí dando vueltas- dijo, mientras Mirabal escenario- Parece que van a volver a tocar, démonos prisa- dijo Aelita, mientras corría de vuelta, seguida por el resto de cerca

Llegaron justo a tiempo para empezar a escuchar la letra, pues la música hacía tiempo había empezado a sonar

He conseguido vencer mil tormentas pescando la  
>tierra que un día deje,<br>siempre esperando en el cielo la estrella que  
>alumbre el camino que me haga volver,<br>y con el viento cruzar esta mar que tanto cuesta  
>recorrer,<br>y volver a respirar el aire del lugar que me vio  
>nacer,<br>perdí mi rumbo y a cambio del alma robé la grandeza  
>que tiene este mar,<br>fui condenado a vagar sin destino, vació y errante  
>sin puerto ni hogar,<br>es mi prisión el mundo entero sin tierra que pueda  
>algún día volver a pisar,<p>

-¡Yo me voy a tomar algo, ¿vienes, Aelita?- le preguntó Sam. La joven asintió- ¡Vale, voy contigo!.- Sin que no Jeremy ni Odd se dieran cuenta, ambas chicas se escabulleron para ir a la carpa donde servían las bebidas

Porque solo mi esperanza es la muerte,  
>y mi castigo es la eternidad.<p>

Voy a entregar hasta el ultimo aliento que quede en  
>mi vida en poder regresar,<br>aunque camine por siempre en tinieblas y mi única  
>luz se apague en mi soledad,<br>no dejare mi memoria al destino que haga que olvide  
>mi puerto y mi hogar,<br>ni rendiré mi valor ni mi sangre, luchare...

Estribillo: Más allá del umbral del horizonte,  
>allí donde nunca me alcance la tempestad,<br>buscare la tierra que el mar esconde.

Porque solo mi esperanza es la muerte,  
>y mi castigo es la eternidad.<p>

(Solo)

Si ha llegado al fin mi vida,  
>ruego a dios que antes de morir,<br>con el ultimo golpe de viento,  
>el mar me lleve junto a ti.<p>

Estribillo.

Alcanzare mi libertad aunque caiga, y luchare por  
>toda la eternidad...<p>

Durante la canción, Jeremy estaba demasiado concentrado cantándola junto a Odd, que no se había dado cuenta de la marcha de Aelita y de Sam. Cuando las buscó con la mirada para preguntarles, se alarmó al no encontrarlas- ¿Dónde coño están?- preguntó, con algo de miedo. Odd también estaba frenético- En el estado en el que está Sam y por el desconocimiento de Aelita…joder, no quiero ni imaginarlo- dijo, mientras llamaba a su novia

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras ellos las buscaban con el miedo en el cuerpo, ellas deambulaban por la carpa de bebidas, Sam con una botella de vodka en la mano, y Aelita con un botellín de cerveza en la contraria, cantando cosas sin sentido y apoyándose la una en la otra

-Te…tenías razón…Sam….ejto está….buenísimo…- dijo ella, mientras intentaba centrar la mirada. Sam rió con mucha fuerza- Te lo dije…. Prin…pints…princesa- dijo, al fin- Te…dije….que estaba…rico- dijo, mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la espalda.

-Sam, Aelita!- gritaron unas voces conocidas para ellas. Vieron llegar correr a Jeremy, Odd, y a sus hermanos gemelos, a los cuales ninguna conocían, pero con el que estaba dispuestas a probar llegado al caso. Ambos chicos las sujetaron para que no se cayeran y se hicieran daño

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estuvisteis?- le espetó Odd a Sam, preocupado- Tra…tranqui, mi rey…estuvimos tomando unas copitash, nada más- dijo, mientras alzaba un dedo. Odd alzó una ceja- ¿Solo unas copitas, o media carpa?- preguntó, irónico. Sam rió ante eso- Vale, me has pillado, media carpa Yo, y media ella- dijo, señalando a Aelita

En vista de que ellas no estaba para continuar, las llevaron a la Hermita, a ver si allí se tranquilizaban

-y yo que quería que no se emborracharan…- murmuró Jeremy, cargando a Aelita, la cual empezaba a divagar sobre cien mil cosas. Odd rió- Creo que hemos tenido suerte de encontrarlas nosotros y no cualquier desgraciado, ¿no?- le respondió. Jeremy asintió- Ya verás mañana, la que tendrán encima…- dijo, mientras olía el aliento de la chica, y se tapaba la nariz con la mano que no tenía ocupada- ¡Joder!, ¿Qué habrán tomado?- se preguntó, mientras tosía. Odd rió- Vete tu a saber

Tras dejarlas en la Hermita, y con instrucciones de no volver a salir, se volvieron, n sin antes meterlas en unas camas, junto a Yumi. En cuanto se fueron ,a ambas se levantaron

-¿Tienes, sueño Aelita?- preguntó Sam

Ella negó- En absoluto, pero ellos han dicho que nos quedemos aqu´ñi, así que- dijo ella, mientras arrastraba las palabras

-¿Qué os parece si jugamos a algo?- preguntó Yumi, levantándose. Ambas se dieron la vuelta para verla- ¿Qué propones, Yumi?- le preguntó Sam. Ella sonrió pícara

Se lazó enseguida sobre Aelita, mientras la besaba vorazmente, y le masajeaba los pechos- ¿Qué o parece sin nos divertimos un poco?- preguntó ella, con lujuria. Entendiendo el mensaje, Sam cerró la puerta, y se fue desvistiendo, mientras la japonesa hacía lo mismo con ella misma y con Aelita

Ya desnudas, Yumi empezó a lámemele el sexo a Aelita, mientras esta gemía de placer. Ninguna sabía si aquello era producto del alcohol, si era por un deseo oculto, o una unión de ambos, pero poco les importaba. Mientras Yumi devoraba el sexo de la pelirosa, Sam hacía eso mismo con el sexo de Yumi, arrancándole de vez en cuando un gemido, mientras ella misma se masturbaba con rapidez.

-Así Yumi…así…- gemía Aelita, apretándose sus pechos con fuerza, mientras agarraba la cabeza de la chica. Ella sonrió, mientras introducía la mano en su interior, haciéndola gritar más aún, mientras Sam jugueteaba con los pechos de la japonesa. Sintiendo la necesidad de sus compañeras, Sam sacó una pequeña caja donde tenía algunos juguetitos escondidos, y sacó varios. Ambas chicas miraron con asombro los penes de plástico que había sacado su compañera, pero el asombro rápidamente se transformó en lujuria y excitación al concordar mentalmente el uso que se les iba a dar.

Sam se colocó uno con correas, y lo introdujo en el sexo de Yumi, mientras ella misma se colocaba uno con vibración en su sexo. A la vez, Yumi se colocaba otro de esos para introducirlo en el sexo de Aelita. Las tres gimieron casi a la vez notándolos dentro de ellas, y rápidamente empezaron con el movimiento. Como la dureza de esos "juguetea" no dependían de ningún hombre, pudieron hacerlo cuantas veces quisieran, mientras llegaban al orgasmo casi a la vez en cada ronda.

Tras hacerlo por tercera vez, decidieron invertir papeles, esta vez fue Sam quien era penetrada por Yumi, mientras Aelita se introducía el vibrador en su sexo, y se ponía el de correa para poder penetrar a Yumi. Esta volvió a gemir cuando notó como su vgína se llenaba con aquel artilugio, anotando mentalmente, a pesar de la borrachera, comprarse uno para investigar con Ulrich

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras ellas se divertían, Odd , Jermy y Ulrcih iban ligeramente "achispados", mientras disfrutaban del concierto

-¡No me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo!- le gritó Jeremy a Ulrich. Este asintió- !Cuando quieras divertirte, pregúntale a Odd! ¡Se sabe todas las fiestas y conciertos que va ha haber en el año!- le contestó el alemán

Odd rió- ¡Claro, cuando quieras , Einstein!- le aseguró Odd. Tras acabar la canción, rápidamente pusieron otra

La guitarra eléctrica resonó otra vez por todo el recinto, alzando a todos una vez más, unos más animados que otros, pero todos con gran entusiasmo

La Batalla es dura pero sé que por ti, debo ganar  
>Enfrentando toda clase de adversidad<br>Corazón con valor  
>Puedo cambiar por ti lograría lo imposible,<br>Por ti volaría hasta el sol  
>Por ti quisiera ser aún mejor.<p>

-¿Qué canción es esta?- le preguntó Ulrich a Odd. Este pensó un momento- ¡Brave heart, de Mago Rey(2)!- le respondió

Coro peleare con todas mis fuerzas  
>Hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda,<br>Voy a luchar hasta el final, ya lo veraz  
>Luchare con todo mi corazón<br>Lograre formar un mundo mejor  
>Y si es necesario y si puedo hacerlo<br>Tendré que evolucionar  
>Mi vida cambiar<p>

Ay Momentos que me invade la oscuridad, puedo dudar  
>Pero cuando estoy contigo, tus eres mi luz.<br>Corazón con valor  
>Puedes brillar<br>Por ti lograría lo imposible,  
>Por ti cruzaría el mar<br>Con la fuerza de un huracán... Valor

Coro mi vida tendré que dar  
>En este lugar<p>

La Amistad nos da la Esperanza  
>Y el amor, Pureza en Alma<br>Valor para seguir la Luz  
>De tu Corazón.<br>Hablare Con Toda Sinceridad  
>La Razón nos Da la Capacidad<br>De ser los Mejores  
>Cambiar los Errores<br>Y Así …evolucionar

-¡Muchas gracias!- gritó el cantante, mientras le público le animaba y aplaudía. Mirando el reloj, vieron que ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana

-¡Chicos, creo que es hora de volver!- les recomendó Ulrich. Estos miraron sus propios relojes y asintieron. Tras tirar los vasos a un contenedor, se encaminaron a la Hermita. Durante le trayecto, estuvieron hablando de las distintas canciones que tocaron, mientras las comentaban

-¡Y yo te digo que la canción del principio fue la te digo que el resto fueran malas, que no lo son , pero npo puedes comparar…- Odd estaba hablando mientras entraba el primero a la Hermita, pero la escena que vio le impactó sobremanera

Ulrich y Jeremy, quienes iban ligeramente por detrás se asomaron desde su espalda- ¿Qué ocurre, Odd?, ¿No…?- Jeremy estaba hablando, pero la visión ante él era demasiado, lo mismo que para Ulrich. Aelita y Yumi estaban haciendo un 69, mientras que Sam las penetraba a ambas con unos penes de goma, mientras un vibrador se movía raudo en u interior, al mismo tiempo que las tres gemían. Las tres chicas siguieron con eso sin percatarse de la presencia de los chicos, quienes entre que estaban ligeramente achispados por el alcohol y la imagen delante de ellos, les era muy difícil contenerse. Finalmente, tras culminar, las tres se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Las tres formularon la misma pregunta a la vez

-¡Os vais a quedar ahí mirando , u os vais a unir, chicos?- dijeron a la vez, co algo de lujuria en la voz y con mirada melosa. Sin poder aguantar más la excitación, los tres se abalanzaron sobre ellas…

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

(1) me he tomado la licencia de escribir algunas palabras mal, para darle más énfasis al estado de embriaguez de la chica

(2) En realidad esta canción no es la original. La versión original es de Miyazaki Ayumi, y está en japonés. Esta es solo una de las muchas versiones, entre las que están en portugués, alemán, y, como no, en inglés.

Me gustaría agradecer la idea de este capítulo a Alejitoo. Su idea era otra, pero creo que esta es mejor.

Y otro capitulo más. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, comentad, decid lo que pensáis y lo que mejoraríais o cambiaríais. Me gustaría hacer una encuesta popular: ¿queréis que, en vez de usar la palabra "sexo/longitud" para referirme a los genitales de los chicos, use "vagina/pene u otras palabras? Tengo esa duda, porque creo que así queda, tal cual lo tengo, queda mejor, pero he leido en inglés y ellos usan la segunda opción, así que, por favor, decidme que os parece. Como siempre, que la imaginación os acompañe, y muchas gracias.


	11. Recuerdos de una noche de pasión

Naturaleza femenina

Capitulo 11

La cabeza la tenía que le estallaba de dolor, la boca pastosa y una sensación de mareo y no saber donde estaba bastante preocupante. Este cúmulo de sensaciones fue la que experimentó Aelita nada más salir de los brazos de Morfeo a la mañana siguiente. Lo único que recordaba era haberse ido con Sam a por unos refrescos, que esta le dio una bebida que ella llamaba calimocho… y después oscuro, nada de nada. Intentó incorporarse de la cama donde estaba, pero rápidamente volvió a caer del mareo que le dio

-Mi cabeza…-se quejó ella, mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara, intentando mitigar el dolor, pero sin éxito

-Veo que despertaste- le llamó una voz. El solo esfuerzo de intentar identificar al propietario era toda una odisea para ella, y solo gimió un poco por respuesta- Veo que estas con una buena resaca, nos vemos abajo..- volvió a hablar la voz. Tras varios minutos ahí tumbada, Aelita decidió levantarse al fin, aunque aún con algo de dificultad. Con paso lento e inseguro, bajó las escaleras que conectaban al piso donde estaban la cocina y el salón. Allí estaban sus compañeros, todos bebiendo de tazas humeantes, y con cara de estar mal, sobre todo las chicas, aunque ellos no parecían tan fuera de tono.

-Hola chicos…- dijo ella, dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas, mientras bostezaba y se pasaba una vez más las manos por la cara, tapándose toda la luz que podía, pues la molestaba

-Hola princesa…- le saludó Odd en bajo, mientras le daba una taza de aquel líquido. Aelita suspiró para dentro, pensando que pudo haberla dejado en este estado. Medito por largo rato, pues su mente estaba demasiado nublada como para trabajar a la velocidad habitual. Al no hallar respuesta, decidió preguntar

-Jeremy…- murmuró ella. Este se giró- ¿Por qué me siento como si me hubieran dado una paliza?- preguntó ella. Jeremy le dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza- Tienes resaca, ayer bebiste demasiado, y ahora tu cuerpo está resentido por ello…- le respondió despacio. Ella asintió- ¿Todos estáis igual?- preguntó ella- En realidad, las que peor estáis sois vosotras, nosotros estamos normal, un poco cansados, pero eso es todo…- le respondió

Ella asintió, entendiendo, mientras juraba que no volvería a beber alcohol, o al menos a emborracharse, en su vida. Desayunaron en silencio, y, aunque al principio Aelita no sabía la razón, supuso que aquello era lo mejor, pues cualquier ruido la molestaba poderosamente. Tras despedirse, los chicos se fueron de allí, dejándolas solas, para que se fueran recuperando

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Ya fuera de la casa, los chicos suspiraron y pudieron hablar en un tono normal

-Madre mía, ya no podía más…- dijo Jeremy, mientras se alejaban. Ambos chicos asintieron

-Desde luego, ellas no se acordaran, pero nosotros si…- murmuró Ulrich, algo sonrojado

-No sé como lo hemos aguantado sin que ellas se dieran cuenta…- comentó Odd.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

**Flashback**

Tras la petición de las chicas, ninguno de los tres pudo negarse a juntarse a la unión, pues si ya venía un poco achispados por el alcohol, el ver a las chicas en una fiesta lésbica ya era la guinda del pastel. Mientras ellos se desnudaban a toda prisa, ellas se les acercaban con paso lento, mientras se relamían los labios. Tras estar preparados, ellas empezaron con las felaciones a sus reactivos chicos, mientras se masturbaban entre ellas con los juguetes de Sam. A esta última se le ocurrió una genial idea

-¡que os parece si hacemos un intercambio?- preguntó, mientras seguía usando sus pechos para bombear el miembro de chicas sonrieron con lujuria mientras se lo imaginaban, en cambio los chicos miraban con algo de duda a sus compañeros. Una cosa era tener sexo con tu novia y otra muy distinta era hacer eso mismo pero con la de tu mejor amigo.

Ulrich se preguntaba que hacer, cuando notó que Yumi había pasado a usar sus pechos para continuar con su trabajito. Cuando bajó la cabeza, en vez de encontrarse el negro de Yumi se encontró con un color muy peculiar, rosa…

-¡A…Aelita…¿Qué haces?- le preguntó él, mientras se alejaba. Ella le miró con algo de sorpresa- Pensé que te gustaría…- dijo ella, mientras se le acercaba, algo apenada. Él negó- Aelita, yo…- dijo, pero fue interrumpido por la voz Jeremy

-Sam…- dijo, mientras ella le masajeaba su longitud con gran maestría. Aunque su cabeza le decía que aquello estaba mal, su entrepierna no decía lo mismo, y en su estado no sabía a quien dar la razón. Odd estaba en las mismas con Yumi, la cual ya estaba pidiendo al rubio que la penetrara.

Al ver la indecisión en la cara de los chicos, ellas sonrieron

-Tranquilos, está bien con nosotras, simplemente queremos experimentar- les comentó Aelita, mientras masajeaba la erección de Ulrich. Este alzó una ceja- Creo que el alcohol está hablando por vosotras- dijo, mientras intentaba mantener la compostura, pues ahora eran Aelita y Sam quines estaban haciéndole el masaje

Como tal parecía que ellas buscaban marcha fuera como fuera, decidieron darles el gusto. Odd se fue con Yumi a un cuarto, Sam con Jeremy a otro y Ulrich con Aelita a otro

**Odd y Yumi**

Ambos jóvenes se besaban con toda la lujuria del mundo, manoseando el cuerpo del otro, pidiéndole a gritos que lo hicieran ahí mismo. Mientras Odd masajeaba los pechos de Yumi, esta jugaba con la longitud del muchacho, que gruñía de deseo cual bestia. Dejándose llevar, la levantó del suelo y la llevó hasta la cama del cuarto, mientra la seguía besando con pasión. Una vez allí, empezó a juguetear con el sexo de Yumi, mientras esta gemía

-Si, Odd… así…- gimió ella, mientras se masajeaba los pechos. Odd la levantó de las caderas, mientras introducía poco a poco su longitud en ella, haciéndola gemir de nuevo.

-Como aprieta…- murmuró Odd. El interior de Yumi no era tan apretado como el de Sam, pero aún así podía notar como Yumi se movía despacio, aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera. Tras acomodarse, Odd comenzó con las embestidas sin apenas esperar, lo que hizo que Yumi gimiera más aún, mientras maldecía en japonés.

-Voy…a…correrme…- gruñó Odd un rato más tarde. Ella siguió gimiendo- Co…rrete…dentro…- pidió entre gemidos, mientras apretaba las manos. Unos segundos más tarde, ambos se corrieron con sus respectivos gemidos. Tras sacar la longitud de su interior, Odd simplemente se masajeó ligeramente la longitud, mientras Yumi se relamía. En cuanto retiró la mano, Yumi se la introdujo completamente en la boca, sacándole un gruñido a Odd. Estuvo felandole el miembro un rato, hasta que ella decidió parar y darle un beso en la mejilla

-Lo has hecho muy…- iba a acabar, pero cayó rápidamente dormida por el alcohol. Odd rió- Descansa y mañana acabarás la frase, supongo…- dijo, mientras la tapaba y se tumbaba a su lado

**Sam y Jeremy**

Sam estaba ya con Jeremy tumbada en la cama, mientras le felaba con rapidez el miembro al chico, el cual gruñía cada vez más. Ella le miró con una sonrisa pícara

-¿Te gusta¿?- preguntó ella, mientras continuaba masajeándole con una mano. Él asintió- Eres genial, Odd no exageraban…-

Ella se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Jeremy, mientras le instaba a tumbarse con las manos. Tras agarrarle la longitud al chico, se la introdujo en su interior, mientras gemía. Sin esperar, empezó a cabalgar sobre Jeremy, quien la agarraba por las caderas, ayudándola con el movimiento.

-Si…si…más hondo…- gemía ella, mientras se masajeaba su sexo con una mano al mismo tiempo que se introducía unos de dos por detrás. Tras unos segundos, ambos alcanzaron el clímax. Pero no era suficiente. Segundos después de acabar. Sam se levantó y, poniéndole en pompa ante Jeremy, le instó a volver a penetrarla, pero por el ano. Este se levantó también, e introdujo su longitud una vez más dentro de ella, arrancándole un grito entre de placer y dolor. Tras eso, Jeremy empezó con las embestidas, haciendo que Sam gimiera mientras extendía el brazo buscando uno de sus juguetes. Tras encontrar uno, se lo dio a Jeremy, quinen lo activó y se lo introdujo por su intimidad, haciendo que tuviera un mini orgasmo.

-Más…más…- gemía ella, mientras tenía la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, mientras que Jeremy gruñía. Tras un par de minutos así, ambos se corrieron, y Sam pudo notar como la semilla de Jeremy la volvía a llenar. Tras eso, ella se tumbo sobre su pecho, quedándose dormida casi al instante

**Aelita y Ulrich**

En momentos como ese Ulrich deseaba que Yumi estuviera más "dotada", como Aelita. Esta estaba usando sus pechos para hacerle una felación fabulosa, usando además su lengua para lamerle la punta de su longitud

-Joder…- gruñía él, cada vez que ella apretaba el ritmo

Ella sonreía con lujuria cada vez que lo hacía, mientras se masajeaba el sexo con una mano y hacía lo mismo con los testículos del chico. Tras eso, ella se colocó en pompa a cuatro patas delante de el chico, que no se lo pensó dos veces y la penetró hasta el fondo, haciendo que Aelita soltara un gemidito. Rápidamente empezaron con el movimiento, mientras Ulrich jugueteaba con los senos de la chica, mientras esta cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar.

-Si….así…- gemía ella, mientras giraba la cabeza- Dame….más…fuerte…- pidió ella. El chico la miró y asintió, aumentando el ritmo. Ella gimió pero volvió a hablar- Dame…en el culo…- pidió ella. El chico la miró extrañado, y le dio una palmada en el trasero para probar. Ella gimió de nuevo, mientras le pedía más aún.

-_Que gustos más extraños…_- pensó Ulrich, mientras gruñía, ya dentro de poco llegaría al clímax

-Me…voy a correr…- gruñó él. Aelita seguía gimiendo, pero pudo hablar- Dentro…correte dentro…- le pidió, mientras rebotaba más aún sobre el chico, haciendo que sus senos bailaran, pero Ulrich los cogió y empezó a lamerlos. Tras un par de segundos más, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, mientras ella soltaba un pequeño suspiro

Tras dejar salir el miembro de Ulich de su interior, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, mientras restregaba sus pechos sobre el pecho del chico

-¿Te gustan?- le preguntó Aelita, melosa, mientras los masajeaba e incluso se lamía los pezones. Ulrich podía notar como la sangre empezaba a volver hacía su entrepierna

-Mentiría si dijera que no…- murmuró. Aelia sonrió, mientras notaba contenta como su erección volvía en sí

Ronroneando, empezó lamerle la longitud con avidez, usando su lengua por dentro para tocarle la punta. Tras sacársela de la boca, se volvió a sentar, mientras cogía uno de sus juguetes a Sam y se lo metía por el ano, al mismo tiempo que volvía a introducir la erección del chico en su interior

Un fuerte gemido salió de lo profundo de la garganta de Aelita al notar ambos miembros en su interior, mientras empezaba con el movimiento. Así estuvieron hasta que volvieron al clímax, mientras ambos suspiraban de nuevo

-Buen trabajo ,Ulrich…- murmuró ella, para quedarse dormida encima de él. Este sonrió, mientras la recubría con la manta

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Los tres suspiraron- Seguramente por la resaca y que estaban bastante lentas, que si no…- dijo, meneando la mano. Los otros dos chicos asintieron

-La noche de ayer solo debe quedar entre nosotros, las chicas no deben enterarse, ¿vale?, nunca se sabe, es mejor estar precavido- dijo Ulrich, mientras se ponía enfrente de los otros dos. Ambos asintieron, serios

-Perfecto, pero…- siguió Jeremy, mientras ambos chicos se paraban al ver que este no continuaba- ¿A dónde vamos ahora- preguntó.

-Pues…- dijeron a la vez Ulrich y Odd, alargando la palabra varios segundos para poder pensar

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras los chicos salían de allí, las chicas miraban hacía el infinito, mientras sus mentes poco a poco recordaban lo sucedido ayer. Cuando las tres llegaron a la misma conclusión minutos más tarde, sus mejillas se incendiaron y se miraron entre ellas

-Pero que puñetas…- murmuraron las tres a la vez

-Me siento sucia…- murmuró Aelita, mientras poco a poco recordaba lo sucedido con Ulrich

-Debíamos estar muy borrachas para hacer lo que hicimos…- comentó Yumi, mientras recordaba vagamente su improvisado trío lésbico

-Joder, quiero repetirlo…- dijo Sam, lujuriosa, mientras se llevaba instintivamente la mano a la entrepierna y sus compañeras la miraban con algo de duda

En ese momento, entraron los chicos, con algunas bolsas en la mano

-Veo que estáis mejor, chicas…- comentó Jeremy, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa. Ellas miraron el contenido. Eran pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza sobretodo- Para nuestras pequeñas borrachinas- dijo feliz Odd, mientras las sacaba de la bolsa y las mostraba en una mano. Ellas sonrieron

-¿Recordáis lo que pasó ayer?- preguntó de repente Aelita. Los tres chicos tragaron saliva. Se esperaban que lo preguntarían, por eso decidieron que, si llegar el caso, decir la verdad… a medias

-Os encantamos casi tiradas en la calle- empezó Ulrich- Os trajimos aquí a la Hermita para que descansarais- le siguió Odd-Y después, tras volver, tuvimos una "sesión"-acabó Jeremy. No se podía decir que estaban mintiendo porque no era así, simplemente ocultaban parte de la información como medida de supervivencia extrema. Ellas les miraron sonrientes

-Chicos, recordamos lo que pasó- comentó Sam, mientras se les acercaba, con lujuriosa mirada. Los chicos volvieron a tragar saliva

-¿Todo, todo?- preguntaron los tres a la vez- Todo, todo- respondieron casi al instante las tres chicas.

Ellos las miraron asustados, sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero ellas enseguida empezaron a reír, aunque no demasiado en alto, pues la cabeza les retumbaba

-Tranquilos, no pasa nada- dijo Aelita, mientras se les acercaba

-¿No estáis enfadadas?- dijo Odd, sorprendido. Ellas sonrieron- Enfadadas es un eufemismo, pero…- empezó Yumi, mientras los chicos las miraban asustados- Como nos hicisteis pasar un buen rato, os perdonamos- acabó Sam- Además, creo que por dentro todos queríamos hacer esto, aunque la próxima vez que no sea con una borrachera de por medio, ¿vale?- dijo Aelita. Los chicos asintieron despacio, sorprendidos de que las chicas se lo tomaran tan bien, mientras las chicas sonreían satisfechas, abrazando a sus chicos por la espalda, y apoyando sus cabezas en los hombros de ellos.

-¿Iremos a algún lado, por cierto?- preguntó de repente Ulrich

-¿Qué os parece si nos vamos al parque a charlar?. Hace buen día y no me apetece estar en un sitio cerrando- sugirió Aelita, mientras cogía su abrigo

Todos asintieron- Es verdad, y os sentará bien el aire fresco para quitaros el dolor de cabeza- dijo Odd, pasándole su abrigo a Jeremy

-Entonces decidido, nos vamos al parque- Comentó Yumi, mientras abría la puerta y dejaba al resto de sus compañeros salir de la Hermita, y , tras cerrar con llave y apagar las luces, se encaminó junto a ellos, que ya la esperaban cerca de la reja de entrada a la residencia

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras esto pasaba en la Hermita, William dormía plácidamente en su cama, cuando un bulto se levantó gimiendo un poco, tras lo cual se pudo ver un mechón de pelo negro. Tras incorporarse, Emily bostezó un poco, rascándose la cabeza, para después mirar a William, quien ya se estaba despertando

-Buenos días, Will- le saludó, dándole un besito. Este se lo devolvió- ¿Cómo dormiste?- le preguntó a ella, mientras se incorporaba ligeramente

Ella sonrió- Bien gracias, ¿vienes a desayunar?- le preguntó, levantándose, mientras se empezaba a quitar el pijama. Él se rasco un poco la cabeza, para incorporarse deprisa y coger la por la espalda suavemente, llevándola contra la pared, pero sin nada de fuerza, mientras ella reía

-¡Suéltame, tonto!- le ordenó entre risas, que fueron ahogadas cuando él la beso profundamente- ¿Sabes que estas muy guapa con ese pijama?- le preguntó, mientras le tocaba el pelo- Adulador- murmuró ella, mientras le volvía a besar

Él la iba desnudando a medida que se besaban, primero la camisa y después el pantalón, para después hacer lomismo con la ropa interior, al mismo tiempo, ella hacía lo mismo que él. Tras quedar desnudo, él comenzó a masajearle lo pechos a la joven, la cual empezó a juguetear con el miembro del chico, que empezó a gruñir. Él la levantó suavemente las piernas, mientras introducía su longitud en ella, mientras esta gemía un poco. Tras acomodarse en la pared, William empezó con el movimiento, lentamente, mientras ella escondía la cabeza en su pecho, gimiendo un poco

-Wi…William…- gemía ella, mientras él gruñía por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que subían la velocidad de las embestidas. Tras volver a acomodarse en la cama, ella empezó a cabalgar sobre él, mientras se apoyaba con las manos en su pecho

Tras un par de minutos así, ambos llegaron al clímax con fuerza, mientras gruñía él y ella soltaba un suspiro satisfecho

Tras volver a colocarse frente a frente, ambos jóvenes se besaron- ¿Decías de ir a desayunar?- le preguntó él, con una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro

-Venga, que se nos hace tarde- le dijo Emily, mientras se ponía la ropa y le lanzaba a William la suya

-Si, mama…- le dijo él, en broma. Ella le miró alzando una ceja divertida- No me hagas sacar el trapo, William Dumbar- le amenazó ella, con una sonrisa en la cara. Él la miró de frente- Atrévete- le dijo, con las manos en las caderas y con una sonrisilla. Ella se la devolvió, mientras cogía con una mano una camiseta cualquiera y le daba con ella en el trasero, mientras reía

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Y otro capitulo más. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, comentad, decid lo que pensáis y lo que mejoraríais o cambiaríais, etcétera. También os informo que este será de los últimos capítulos, he decidido que este fic tendrá 4 capítulos más, es decir, que llegará a los 15, y esta vez "señalando al frente" ¡NO ME HARÉIS CAMBIAR E OPINIÓN; ¿QUEDA CLARO? Como siempre, que la imaginación os acompañe, y muchas gracias.


	12. De citas y otras cosas

Naturaleza femenina

Capitulo 12

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde su llegada a la Tierra, y Aelita aún seguía descubriendo y aprendiendo. Una de las cosas que a ella más le gustó fueron los móviles. Con ellos, podías comunicarte con cualquier persona por lejos que estuviera, podías hacer fotografías, mandar mensajes… y a esa última función ella le encontró un fin muy interesante. Como era usual, siempre que tenía una duda, acudía a la infinita sabiduría de Internet, capaz de encontrar solución a prácticamente cualquier problema. Viajando a través de la red, encontró una muy interesante finalidad para los mensajes.

Resulta que, mitrando en la inmensidad de la red, encontró que había gente emparejada que se mandaban mensajes cariñosos vía móvil. Y decidió ponerlo en práctica. Cogió su móvil, y se dispuso a hacerlo. La pregunta era, ¿Qué mandar?

-Buena pregunta…- murmuró ella, mirando al móvil encima de la mesa, con los brazos cruzados

Se le habían ocurrido algunas cosas. Cosas tales como "Hola Jeremy, ¿Cómo estas?", o "¿ Te hace un poco de diversión ;)?" , pero nada de eso le convencía demasiado, y tenía miedo de que se sobresaltara demasiado. Ella bufó, exasperada

-No se me ocurre nada- dijo, mientras se levantaba y se estiraba. Entonces se le iluminó la bombilla, como diría Odd. Cogió el móvil, y le envió el mensaje a Jeremy, con una sonrisita en la cara. Tras eso, cogió su bolso, el abrigo, y salió a buscarle

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras, Jeremy se encontraba pensando en uno de los problemas que les mandó la señora Hertz de deberes. Estaba escribiendo la que él creía que era la solución, cuando su móvil vibró.

-"Te espero en el pasillo de chicos. Un beso, Aelita"-dijo, leyendo el mensaje que ella le había enviado. Él decidió que había tenido suficiente física, y que era mejor practicar la química con Aelita, mientras se ponía el abrigo, cogía sus cosas, y salía. Tras salir, se la encontró apoyada en la pared. Tras darle un beso, salieron a dar una vuelta.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Ulrich y Yumi se encontraban comiendo con los padres de ella. Yumi estaba encantada, su padre no estaba demasiado agresivo con Ulrich, y Ulrich respondía a las preguntas de sus padres, mientras aguantaba los comentarios del hermano menor de Yumi con estoicismo

-Eres u chico muy atento, Ulrich. Me alego que estés con mi hija- felicitó la madre, mientras su padre simplemente bufaba por lo bajo- Si, buenísimo- murmuró él, mientras le miraba de reojo

-Papa…- rió ella nerviosa, mientras una gotita de sudo caía por su nuca. Ulrich reaccionó de la misma forma

-No le hagáis caso, está celoso de que su princesa haya encontrado un príncipe azul- dijo ella, mientras le daba un ligero zape en la nuca, haciendo que él se sobara la nuca con algo de dolor, y que Yumi riera a carcajadas, mientras ayudaba a su madre a recoger. Ulrich estaba haciendo ademán de ir a ayudarlas cuando Takeo le instó a quedarse, mientras le decía a Hiroki que fuera a ayudar. Una vez solos, Takeo habló

-Mira, la idea de que estés tirandote a mi hija no me hace ninguna gracia- empezó, mientras le miraba fijo. Ulrich tragó saliva con miedo, temiendo su reacción- Per…pareces buen chico, y sui ella quieres estar contigo, no habrá nada en la Tierra que le detenga, así que…- dijo, mientras le daba la mano- Eso sí…- dijo, amenazante- Como la dejes embarazada…- le dijo, señalándole. Por suerte para él, Yumi, su madre y su hermano entraron en ese momento

-¿De que hablabais, chicos?- les preguntó Yumi, sentándose y apoyando su cabeza en la mano. Takeo rió, mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Ulrich

-¡Cosas de hombres, ya sabes!- dijo él, mientras Ulrich reía de nerviosismo

-En fin, ¿nos vamos, Ulrich?- le dijo ella, mientras salía de la sala. Tras salir, Ulrich soltó un sonoro suspiro, el cual hizo que Yumi riera

-¿Papa te amenazó?- le preguntó, mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla. Él asintió- No llegó a acabar, pero por su cara, nada bueno, desde luego- afirmó, mientras ella seguía riendo- Tranquilo, no te hará nada- le dijo, mientras le volvía a besar. Él sonrió

-Te quiero- le dijo, tras besarla dulcemente. Ella sonrió- Yo también

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

En un principio, iban a ir de paseo por la ciudad, viendo las luces navideñas en todo su apogeo, pero al final acabaron en la Hermita, pues ella tenía frío, y era lo que les quedaba más cerca. Tras arroparla con mantas y poner la calefacción, se sentó junto a ella con unas palomitas para ver la película de la televisión. Duraron concentrados en ella unos cinco minutos, tiempo que tardó Aelita en sentarse encima de él y besarle.

Tras separarse, Jeremy sonrió- ¿Para esto me sacaste4 de mi cuarto?- preguntó, mientras le masajeaba uno de los pechos. Ella ronroneó un poco- Es que estaba aburrida- dijo ella, fingiendo inocencia- Además, es cierto que tenía frío, pero ahora tengo demasiado calor- siguió, con sensualidad. Ella notó con alegría como un bulto empezaba a rozarle el muslo, mientras el le besaba ávidamente el cuello

Tras desabrocharle la camisa, ella empezó a pasarle las manos por el pecho, mientras él hacía lo mismo con su trasero. Enseguida, ella le retiró los pantalones, dejándole en calzoncillos, y empezando a masajearle la erección. Él procedió a masajearle los pechos y a mordisquearle los pezones con avidez, sacándole un par de gemidos, mientras le pasaba una mano por su sexo, ya húmedo. Rauda, ella se levantó, le liberó la erección, y, tras lamérsela un poco, se la introdujo dentro, mientras gemía por lo bajo

Con rapidez, empezó con el movimiento, ayudada por Jeremy, que la agarraba por las caderas, gimiendo. Mientras ella subía y bajaba, él le agarro los pechos, y empezó a lamerlos, mientras ella se palmeaba su sexo

-Si…si…así, Jeremy…- los gemidos de Aelita se podían escuchar por toda la sala, junto a los leves gruñidos de Jeremy, teniendo como música de fondo la película, a la cual dejaron de prestar atención hacía rato.

Tras varios minutos así, ambos estallaron en sendos orgasmos, ella notando como su interior se colmaba del semen de Jeremy, y este como sus piernas se mojaban ligeramente por los fluidos de Aelita, la cual jadeaba. Tras levantarse otra vez, ella se tumbo apoyadno la cabeza en su peco, mienrtas le masajeaba parsimoniosamente su longitud, ya flácida, y con una sonrisa satisfecha. De repente, Jeremy habló

-Te quiero, Aelita- dijo, mientras inclinaba su mirada para toparse con la de ella, al mismo tiempo que le masajeaba la cabeza. Ella sonrió- Y yo a ti, Jeremy-le contestó, dándole un beso en la boca, uno dulce, sin la lujuria de hacía unos minutos.

Él sonrió- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- prosiguió él, mientras ella le miraba con naciente curiosidad -Veras, con todo esto, siento que, a lo mejor, piensas que solo me interesas por el físico, pero no es así. Aunque no tuvieras esto- dijo, mientras le tocaba un poco uno de los pechos

Igualmente te querría- le dijo, mientras la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa- Aunque es cierto que me motivo ha sincerarme contigo. Acabó, mientras ella le miraba con asombro- Quería decírtelo porque…- él fue cortado por ella, que le volvió a besar

- Jeremy, en aquel momento, no llevaba mucho en este mundo…- dijo ella, mientras se incorporaba de su posición- Pero Yumi me advirtió que es posible que algunos hombres se fijaran de formas "poco ortodoxas" en mi, y que tuviera cuidado. Me explicó como se debería comportar un hombre si de verdad me quería por buenas intenciones, y tu dabas de lleno en ellas- le dijo, mientras le volvía besar- Así que no tienes de que preocuparte. Además…- dijo, mientras le agarraba por la espalda y le obligaba a caerse al suelo, poniéndose ella encima y con una sonrisa adornando su cara- Me enseñó a defenderme de los idiotas, así que nadie intentará sobrepasarse conmigo- le dijo, mientras se levantaba y le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Él la miro orgulloso- Me alegra esas palabras, Aelita- dijo, mientras la abrazaba con cariño y la volvía depositar en el sofá- ¿Qué te parece si salimos otro rato? Supongo que con lo de antes se te debe haber pasado el frío, ¿no?-le propuso, riéndose. Ella también rió, mientras le daba un golpecito en le hombro, y se levantaba

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras, Ulrich paseaba con Yumi por el parque, hablando tranquilamente. Decidieron entrar a un sitio para descansar y tomar un trago

-¿Qué te parece si la próxima vez comamos en mi casa, para que conozcas a mis padres?- le comentó Ulrich, bebiendo de su coca-cola

-Genial, así podré saber si tu padre es tan duro como dices- le contestó ella, sonriendo. Él bufó- Yo no exagero con eso, Yumi, y lo sabes- le dijo, señalándola. Ella soltó una risita. Se le acercó un poco, y, con un susurro, le dijo- Lo sé, mi amor- le dijo, dándole un besito en la nariz- Eres tan empalagosa que me van ha salir caries, Yumi- le contestó, con una carcajada al ver su cara, que pretendía parecer enfadada, pero que en realidad intentaba reprimir una risa

Tras pagar las bebidas y salir, se dirigieron a la Hermita para descansar un rato, pues les quedaba más cerca. La idea de descansar duró lo que tardó Ulrich en levantar al estilo nupcial a Yumi y ponerla sobre la cama, mientras le devoraba el cuello de besos

-¿Estabas calentito, eh, bribón?- rió Yumi, mientras notaba como las manos del chico recorrían todo su cuerpo, curva a curva. Tras acabar con el cuello, él procedió con los senos, que, tras quitar el engorroso sostén, quedaban al aire. El chico no dudó y los empezó a masajear y a lamerle los pezones a ella, que soltó un gemido bajo. Tras eso, Ulrich dirigió su mano al sexo de Yumi, el cual empezó a masajear con cuidado pero seguro, introduciendo lo dedos poco a poco, haciendo que ella se revolviera de placer, gimiendo

Varios minutos después, Yumi se levantó, cogiendo en el camino la longitud de Ulrich, y, con velocidad, se lo introdujo en su interior ya húmedo, soltando un gemido, acompañado de los gruñidos bajos de Ulrich. Después de acomodarse, se empezaron a moverse al estilo perrito, chocando las caderas de uno con las del otro en un movimiento perfectamente acompasado.

-Yumi….voy a…correrme…- tras varios minutos en esa posición, Ulrich ya poco podía aguantar más. Yumi giró su cabeza, sin detenerse- Córrete dentro, por favor…- gimió ella. Aunque le hubiera pedido lo contrario, él ya no podría haberlo echo, y su semilla inundo el interior de ella, arrancándole un último gemido desde el interior

Tras levantarse, le quitó el condón a Ulrich, y procedió a lamerle la longitud a ritmo lento, saboreando los pocos restos de semen que quedaban, y sus propios fluidos que aún bañaban el pene del chico

-Eres genial, Yumi- le dio, mientras le tocaba el pelo con dulzura. Ella sonrió- Tu también. Te quiero, Ulrich- dijo ella, dándole un besito en los labios. Él se lo devolvió- Y yo a ti, princesa

Ella alzó una ceja- Pensé que solo se lo decíais a Aelita- dijo, acomodándose a su lado. Él asintió- Y así es, pero después cada uno llama princesa a su chica, así también llama Odd a Sam en privado- le contestó, acariciando su mejilla. Ella suspiró- Que diferencia de ahora ha hace poco más de tres meses, ¿eh?- dijo, recordando sus aventuras en Lyoko

Ulrich volvió a asentir- Desde luego, echo de menos luchar ahí, en el súper-ordenador…- respondió, mientras miraba a la nada- Pero supongo que perdimos algo para ganar algo- dijo, mirándola y dándole un besito en la frente, mientras le acariciaba la barbilla. Ella rió- ¿Quién dijo que era muy empalagosa?- rió, dándole un golpe en el pecho y levantándose. ÉL también rió- Tengo que irme, debo ayudar a mis padres, me quedaría más, pero no puedo- dijo, vistiéndose. Él la despidió- Nos vemos luego, princesa- dijo, mientras ella salía por la puerta. Tras suspirar, el también se levantó y empezó a vestirse con parsimonia.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Odd había llevado a Sam a un restaurante italiano a comer algo de su tierra natal, además de llevarla a probar esa comida por primera vez, pues sentía gran pasión por probarla, parecía deliciosa…y así fue. Tras pedir la comida, empezaron ha hablar

-El ambiente de este local es fantástico, ¿no te parece?- comentó Odd, mirando en todas direcciones, mientras bebía un poco de su refresco. Sam asintió- Si, parece que estemos en Italia, más que en Francia, con tanta gente parloteando en italiano- contestó, mientras veía a los camareros ir de sitio en sitio, atendiendo las mesas

-Me alegra que te guste, Sam- le respondió, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella. Esta sonrió- Y pensar que la gente creé que solo estamos juntos por el sexo- rió ella, en bajo. Él asintió- ¿Qué tiene de malo disfrutar de unas sanas relaciones sexuales con tu pareja, eh?- dijo, mientras sonreía- Además, si solo estuviéramos juntos por eso, la relación se hubiera ido a la mierda hace rato- dijo, mientras bebía un po0co

Ella le miró seri- ¿Insinúas que no follo bien?- dijo, indignada. Él la miró espantado- ¡No., no! ¡ Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo haces muy bien, es solo que una relación basada solo en eso muere rápido!- dijo, mirandola cual cordero degollado. Él bajó la cabeza tras eso y puso las manos en señal de rezo, esperando su respuesta. Lo único que oyó fue un extraño ruidito que no supo interpretar. Cunado alzó la cabeza, Sam intentaba no reír a carcajada limpia, con las manos en la cara y agachada, y, a pesar de tenerla tapada, se podía ver que estaba roja por eso. Odd tosió sonoramente, lo que hizo que ella finalmente estallara, sin poder contenerse. Tras cerca de cinco minutos riéndose sin parar, ella finalmente paró, mientras Odd la miraba con expresión divertida, aunque intentaba aparentar seriedad

-Te parecerá gracioso…- soltó, intentando contenerse. Ella asintió- Mucho…- contestó, en un murmullo, sintiendo ganas de volver a reír con fuerza

Tras comer, ya más calmados de la risa, salieron a dar una vuelta, paseando por el parque, mientras hablaban. Durante el paso se toparon con la casa de Odd, y decidieron entrar

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- gritó en alto, intentando llamar a quien fuera. Como nadie contestó, llegaron a la conclusión de que estaban solos, y decidieron aprovecharlo. Se fueron al cuarto del muchacho, donde empezaron a besarse con lujuria. Tras desvestirse completamente, él la recostó en la cama, besándole el cuello, mientras le masajeaba los senos con avidez, usando su piel para rozarle el sexo y sacarle varios gemidos

-Odd….eres malo…- gimió ella, al notar como en sus ojos había una chispa de malicia- Tu lo quisiste así, ¿recuerdas?- dijo él. Ella soltó otro gemido, al notar la erección del chico rozarle el sexo, pero sin penetrarla-¿Tan poco et gusto mi broma?-dijo ella, con el sexo completamente húmedo y sin aguantar la excitación, que empezaba a arder. Él, al verla así, rió y decidió saciarla, introduciéndole el sexo hasta el fondo, mientras gruñía al sentir todo su interior rodeándole la erección con asombrosa fuerza

-Estas…muy apretada…- gruñó él, empezando con el movimiento despacio, pero las caderas de ella le indicaba que era mejor que cogiera velocidad cuanto antes mejor, y así hizo. Al aumentar la velocidad, notó como los gemidos de Sam se amplificaban , y sonrió al saber que ella también disfrutaba

Tras varias embestidas más, no pudo aguantar, y finalmente se corrieron con gruñidos que más que humanos parecían animales, pero con placer impregnándolos completamente. Jadeando ligeramente por el esfuerzo, Sam besó a Odd con ganas, pero sin lujuria

-¿Ves?, no lo haces mal en absoluto…- dijo ella, con sensulidad, mientras le abrazaba on cariño. Odd iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpio por un rugido de sus tripas

-Parece que vuelves a tener hambre- rió Sam. Odd se pasó la mano por su estomago, con una tonta sonrisa en la cara- Pues habrá que improvisar algo, ¿vienes?- la llamó, poniéndose algo de ropa y saliendo. Ella hizo lo miso, mientras le hablaba

-¡Espera, voy contigo!

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

William y Emiliy disfrutaban de una divertida tarde enla pista de patinaje, viendo a la gente bailar en el hielo. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a entrar, William porque lo encontraba muy inseguro andar ahí encima, y Emily porque se había roto la muñeca una vez patinando y no quería repetir la experiencia

-Si llego a saber que le tenías pánico al hielo no te raigo- suspiró William , mientras se apoyaba sobre la barandilla. Ella sonrió- No pasa nada, de verdad. Aunque ahora si me apetece una taza de chocolate caliente- dijo ella, mientras le agarraba y le obligaba a caminar hacia la máquina de café para servirse

Tras beber de la taza un poco, ella se relamió de gusto- ¡Uhmmm! ¡Que bien sienta una buena taza de chocolate! , ¿eh?- le dijo, mientras bebía otro poco. William asintió

-¿Qué te parce si vamos a mi casa un rato?- le dijo, travieso. Ella se sonrojó un poco- ¿Y tus padres?- le dijo, evadiendo la pregunta. Él rió- Tranquila, están de viaje fuera, volverán mañana, tiempo más que suficiente, ¿no crees?-le dijo, besándola. Ella simplemente asintió, y William y ella empezaron a correr excitados hasta la casa de este.

Una vez allí, empezaron a llevarse por la pasión, y, tras unos muy cortos preliminares entre jadeos y gruñidos, William llevó con cuidado a la joven a la cama de su cuarto, donde la tumbo y empezó a penetrarla, poniendola a cuatro patas

-Venga, William…- le pidió ella, n un murmullo, mientras movía el trasero uun poco. William obedeció en el acto

Rápidamente empezaron los vaivenes, entre gruñidos y gemidos varios, mientras perlas de sudor corrían por sus frentes. Emily, entonces, empezó a tocarse los pechos, ayudada por William, que la embestía con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño a la joven, mientras este le daba pequeñas nalgadas en el trasero

-Si…eso…William…- los sonidos que emitían sus gargantas eran fuertes, llenando la sala entera, pero sin salir de esas paredes

Tras eso, Emily se pusó de rodillas sobre William, mientras colocaba su erección dentro de ella, y empezaba a dar saltitos, gimiendo, mientras William jugueteaba con sus senos, acariciándolos y masajeándolos con adoración

Tras unos minutos que le supieron a gloria, ambos alcanzaron finalmente el clímax, llenando al otro con sus fluidos. Jadeante, Emily le dio un beso a William, quien estaba tumbado, y con los ojos pesados

-¿Te cansé, e tigre? –rió ella. Como única respuesta, recibió un leve murmullo del muchacho, que ya estaba dormido. Ella volvió a reír, mientras le tapaba y se tumbaba junto a él, dispuesta a dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo…

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Y otro capitulo más. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, comentad, decid lo que pensáis y lo que mejoraríais o cambiaríais, etcétera. Como siempre, que la imaginación os acompañe, y muchas gracias.


	13. El pacto

Naturaleza femenina

Capitulo 13

Era un día especial para Aelita. Era ya cerca del verano, y el sol ya apretaba con fuerza durante el día, haciendo imposible usar manga larga ya, obligando a la gente a llevar ropa corta. Era también el primer verano de Aelita desde su regreso a la Tierra, y la idea de sentir una vez más el calor de sol por su piel le emocionaba y mucho. Tal y como prometieron sus amigos, cuando viniera el verano la llevarían a comprarse unos bañadores, para después ir a la playa y a la piscina. Precisamente ahora se encontraba con Yumi en su cuarto en Kadick para ir allá

-¿Cómo es el mar, Yumi?- le preguntaba la pelirrosa, mientras se preparaba. Ella sonrió- Es precioso, es como una piscina, pero mucho más grande, hasta perderse en el horizonte, el agua no es tan cristalina, pero es igualmente limpia… aunque tendrás que verlo tu misma para saberlo- dijo ella, mientras le sonreía. Aelita se lo devolvió

-¿Vamos?- dijo, ya lista. Yumi asintió, y, tas salir del cuarto, se fueron rumbo a la tienda. Durante el trayecto, las chicas estuvieron hablando de muchos temas, hasta que…

-Yumi… yo…- ijo la más joven, de repente. Esta la miró, curiosa- Sobre l que pasó antes de Navidad…- Yumi suspiró. En la fiesta de hace unos meses, todos se emborracharon, y acabaron teniendo relaciones con el que más cerca tenían. Estuvieron sin mirarse a la cara por más de un mes, aunque al principio pareciera que se lo tomaran bien. A la que le fue más difícil de afrontar fue a Aelita de calle. Incluso Jeremy acabó confesando que el rato que estuvo con Sam le gustó

-Aelita, no te tortures, fue el alcohol el que haló y no realmente nosotros, simplemente nos dejamos llevar por nuestras pasiones, no hubo incidentes y todos contentos- dijo ella, mientras se ponía delante de ella. Aelita parecía dudar. Yumi volvió a suspirar- Mira, he hablado con Ulrich, y dice que…bueno…si quieres…- dijo, algo sonrojada. Aelita alzó una ceja- ¿Si quiero que?

-Que si quieres…repetir… está dispuesto- dijo, con la palabra de en medio en un susurro. Aelita se ruborizó sobremanera- ¿Él insinuó que…?- dijo, sin creérselo. Yumi rápidamente negó- Yo le propuse esto, al principio se negaba, pero conseguí convencerle, solo faltas tu para eso…- dijo ella, mirándola a los ojos. Aelita pareció dudar- ¿Y Jeremy?- preguntó ella. Yumi sonrió- Al principio casi le da un ataque solo de pensarlo, pero al final cedió- dijo, mientras e cogía las manos- Hemos pensado en hacer un pacto sobre todo esto, lo decidiremos esta tarde en la Hermita- dijo ella

Aelita estaba que no se lo creía- ¿Un pacto de que?- dijo, con voz neutral. Yumi suspiró por tercera vez en apenas cinco minutos- De libre relación entre nosotros- Aelita tuvo que ahogar un chillido por lo dicho por Yumi. Aquel pacto se salía de todo lo que sabía de su mundo, sobre todo con lo relacionado con las parejas. En cualquier lado veía que la fidelidad en una relación era uno de los pilares fundamentales, y aquel pacto significaba romper esa fidelidad que había mantenido con Jeremy y él con ella, si dejamos a un lado la noche de Navidad, claro.

-Yumi, esto…yo…- Aelita estaba completamente descolocada, sin saber que responder. Por un lado, aquel pacto significaba tener relaciones sexuales con quien quisiera, y no negaba que tenía curiosidad por conocer en esa faceta de sus amigos. Pero por el otro, suponía romper con todo lo que creía, pues a pesar de llevar poco tiempo en la Tierra, recordaba buena parte de su vida anterior, antes de todo el lío de Lyoko, y entonces tenía unos ideales, con los cuales inconscientemente siguió tras su vuelta.

-No tienes porque responder ahora, simplemente piensalo hasta la hora de la cena, que será cuando vallamos a la Hermita ha decidir- le ijo Yumi. Ella se relajó, al menos tenía unas horas para pensarlo más detenidamente- Me lo pensaré…- dijo ella, en un susurro. Yumi asintió- Y ahora vamos a comprarte un bañador, venga- dijo la japonesa, mientras la agarraba por la muñeca y la obligaba a correr, mientras reía cual colegiala la menor

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Tras pasar casi toda la tarde de tienda en tienda probándose bañadores, finalmente Aelita había encontrado el ideal para ella, y, ya que estaba, Yumi decidió comprarse otro. Ya de vuelta en la academia, decidió ir a ver a Jeremy para hablar con él sobre su día. Delante de la puerta, llamó. Al no recibir respuesta, decidió insistir, pero solo recibió un gemido como respuesta, uno quejumbroso. Preocupada, decidió entrar.

-¿Jeremy, estas bien?- preguntó, entrando. Se sorprendió al ver al joven tumbado en la cama, con algo de tos y los ojos llorosos, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con algo de dolor

-Maldita alergia- murmuró, con cansancio. Ella asintió, entendiendo. El pobre muchacho estaba otra vez ahí tirado por culpa de eso. Al vele por primera vez, se asustó mucho, pero al entender, se tranquilizó un poco. Ella se sentó con cuidado a su lado, mientras le masajeaba los hombros con cuidado. Él soltó un suspiro cansado

-Tienes lo hombros muy cargados…- comentó ella, mientras notaba lo agarrotados que estaban. Él solo asintió- Me siento como la mierda- dijo, con la voz entrecortada por la tos. Ella sonrió -No pasa nada, o te cuidaré- dijo, mientras le tumbaba en la cama y cogía una medicina que tenían ahí para estos casos.

-Aquí viene el avión- dijo ella, mientras cogía la cuchara con el jarabe para Jeremy, poniéndoselo justo en su boca. Él frunció el ceño- No me trates como a un crío pequeño, Lita- le pidió. Ella rió por lo bajo- Vaya, tenemos un paciente gruñón- comentó, mientras le acercaba la cucharilla. Jeremy finalmente cedió, abrió la boca, y ella metió el jarabe por la tenue abertura que había abierto el chico. Tras tragar con algo de asco, Jeremy simplemente la miró- Gracias pr quedarte conmio- dijo, mientrasle tomaba la mano. Ella asintió

-No hay de que. ¿Dónde están los otros?- perguntó. Jerem pensó por unos instantes- Estan discutiendo no se que de un pacto, no tengo ni idea…- dijo, algo sonrojado. Ella le miró suspicaz- ¿Yumi te contó…?- Jeremy fue cortado por Aelita- Si, me lo comentó antes…- respondió- ¿Y bien?-

Ella pensó unos instantes- Aún no lo sé, es todo tan confuso, hay unas normas sociales establecidas, perp con pactos como este, todo se desmorona, no lo entiendo…- dijo, Aelita, algo triste. Él la abrazó por la espalda- Esto lo acordamos entre nosotros por que una noche te oí decir algo de Ulrich y que te diera más fuerte, y…- dijo el chico, algo abochornado. Ella también se ruborizó- Pero al único al que amo es a ti, Jeremy…- dijo ella

Jeremy asintió- Es algo difícil de explicar…- comentó. Ella asintió- Si no quieres, lo anulamos, ¿vale?- dijo, mientras le subía la barbilla con cuidado para que le mirara a los ojos. Ella solo asintió- En realidad…- comentó ella- Reconozco queme gusta la idea- dijo, algo sonrojada. Jeremy simplemente se recostó- En fin, si tu quieres hacer esto, adelante…- dijo, antes de quedarse dormido ahí mismo. Tras levantarse y darle un beso en la frente, le tapó un poco para que no se enfriara, y se marcho de allí, cerrando la puerta con llave tras de ella.

Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de la academia de vuelta a su cuarto, decidió que, ya que Jeremy estaba indispuesto, haría las cosas ella misma. Tras entrar y cerrar con llave, se metió el Internet, bajó las persianas, se bajó los pantalones, cogió uno de los juguetes que le regaló Sam, y se dispuso ha hacerse lo que Odd comúnmente llamaba "unas jarillas".

Tras meterse el aparato en su sexo, lo puso a funcionar, mientras veía videos porno, gimiendo, pero en voz baja, para no llamar la atención, con los cascos en los oídos.

-Joder, si…- gimió, mientras se sacaba y se metía el vibrador de su sexo con fuerza, mientras en la pantalla ambos actores jadeaban y casi gritaban. Ella dudaba que aquellos gritos fueran reales, y supuso que eran bastante exagerados. Tras estar así un rato, se puso a cuatro patas en la cama, aún con el vibrador en su sexo, mientras hacía como si la embistieran por detrás, jadeando y con algo de sudor. Tras correrse, y con el vibrador empapado en sus fluidos, decidió pasar a ligas mayores, y , tras algo de esfuerzo, se lo metió por el ano, gimiendo en una mezcla de placer y dolor.

Los gemidos de ella resonaban en el cuarto, pues el placer que sentía era inmenso, y, aunque tratara de contenerse, era mucho para ella. Mientras se tocaba el sexo con lujuria y se sacaba y volvía a meter el vibrador por su ano, tuvo que contener otro gemido, pues el orgasmo que tuvo fue bastante fuerte. Tras tumbarse en la cama con las piernas llenas de sus fluidos, y aún jadeante, quitó el video del ordenador, se vistió de nuevo, y se fue a ducharse, satisfecha por su sesión

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Mientras, Yumi se encontraba también sola. Ulrich había ido a entrenar al futbol, y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y como Od siempre acompañaba a Ulrich en sus entrenamientos, decidió ir con ella a dar una vuelta y discutir sobre el pacto por su cuenta

¡Venga, Yumi! No seas aguafiestas, será divertido probar cosas nuevas- le dijo, en su cuarto, mientras le palpaba los senos con lujuria a la japonesa desde atrás. Yumi estaba más que ruborizada, que lo hicieran borrachas vale porque no eran concientes de lo que hacía, pero ¿sobrias?, no, eso si que no…- No es ser aguafiestas, pero cuando Aelita se enteró casi le da algo…- comentó, mientras intentaba zafarse, sin éxito. Sam decidió pasar a mayores e introdujo una mano bajo los pantalones de la otra, mientras jugueteaba con los pocos pelos que mantenía la japonesa. Esta se estremeció con un ligero gemido

-Reconoce que disfrutas…- le dijo, al oído, con un murmullo. La piel de Yumi se erizó por eso, mientras Sam veía contenta la reacción que tenía sobre su compañera

-Solo un poco- Yumi no daba su brazo a torcer, y eso le encantaba a la morena. Introdujo varios dedos en el sexo de la otra, mientras le besaba el cuello, haciendo que esta gimiera, ya sin hacer fuerza contra la otra, mientras se masajeaba el otro pecho. Sam sonrió por eso

-Tus tetas son tan suaves… dijo, mientras las acariciaba con cuidado, palpándolas, y chupando de vez en cuando el pezón. Yumi se contrajo- No son tan grandes como las de Aelita, pero siguen siendo grandes…- siguió analizando Sam, mientras seguía con su trabajo. Yumi solo podía gemir de placer ante lo que hacía la otra chica, incapaz de negarse a sus actos.

Tras tumbarla, le bajó los pantalones bragas incluidas, y Sam pudo ver el sexo de Yumi, ya húmedo de lo excitada que estaba. Sam se masajeo sus propios pechos, mientras hacía lo mismo con su sexo y se bajaba ella misma los pantalones, dejando a la vista también su sexo. Tras acomodarse, en posición de tijera, empezando a hacer fricción entre ellos

-Awww- gimió Yumi, al notar el sexo de Sam rozando con el suyo, lleno de placer y lujuria, mientras se relamía y se chupaba los pezones ella misma, tocándose la parte más alta de su sexo con pasión, mientras Sam hacía lo mismo. Tras un par de minutos así, Sam decidió coger uno de sus juguetes del bolso, un pene de plástico con dos entradas. Yumi se relamió de forma instintiva al verlo. Sam rió por su reacción, mientras se lo introducía en su sexo, y dejaba el otro lado para que Yumi hiciera lo mismo. Tras acomodarse, empezaron con el movimiento

-Joder…- gemían ambas chicas, mientras se besaban con placer, ya m´ñas cerca, pecho contra pecho, frente contra frente, sin poder ya frenarse en aquel juego de deseo. Mientras tocaban el sexo de lastra, estas seguían besándose, hasta llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo, haciendo que el pene de plástico se recubriera de un liquidillo transparente. Tras parar para recuperar el aliento, tumbadas una junto a la otra, Sam habló

-¿Y bien?- preguntó ella, mientras se reincorporaba- Jamás pensé que hacer una actuación lésbica contigo fuera tan placentera…- dijo, con otro gemidito, mientras seguía tocándose. Sam sonrió de nuevo, mientras se tumbaba con la cabeza entre las piernas e la chica, y empezaba a besarle el sexo, aún húmedo, sacándole a Yumi un par de gemidos más, llegando a introducir en aquel sexo oral un par de dedos, explorando el interior.

Tras un par de minutos, Sam hizo que Yumi se corriera de nuevo, saboreando su ya sabido triunfo, mientras disfrutaba con la lengua de Yumi cubriendo todo su sexo

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Era media tarde-noche en la academia Kaick. Pero no es en la academia donde queremos estar, no. Es un poco más lejos, internándonos en el bosque donde se está desarrollando lo que nos interesa. En la Hermita, las luces estaban encendidas, iluminando ligeramente el crepúsculo del bosque. Sentados a la mesa, Aelita, Odd, Jeremy, ya mejor de su alergia, Ulrich, Yumi, Sam, William y Emily estaban discutiendo sobre la propuesta de hacer un pacto sexual entre ellos. Claro que la chispa saltó en cuanto se comentó la idea

-Creo que es buena idea que lo hagamos- dijo Odd, seguro. William bufó- ¿Mejor para quien?- le espetó- Para todos- aseguró Yumi. Tras recibir un par de miradas pidiendo explicaciones, continuo- Esta tarde Sam… digamos que me mostró los encantos de una relación más liberal- dijo, algo sonrojada. Los chicos bajaron la cabeza alo sonrojados, mientras Sam hinchaba el pecho, orgullosa- Creo que esto deberíamos votarlo…- dijo Emily, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa

-Y redactarlo, para que no haya problemas más adelante…- comentó Ulric-Bah!, ¿Para que? , si ha esta historia le quedan dos capítulos….- comentó una voz en off- También es verdad, no pasará nadada, ¿verdad narrador?- dijo segura Yumi- Desde luego- comentó otra vez la voz

-En ese caso decidido- dijo alegre Odd, mientras daba una palmada en la mesa- ¿Quién empieza?- dijo, alegre. Todos se quedaron callados, hasta que- Bueno, yo… empezó Ulrich- Reconozco que he fantaseado un poco con Emily- dijo, mirándola de reojo. Esta se ruborizó cual cereza, mientras el chico hacía lo mismo. William la tranquilizó- Venga, no pasa nada…- la tranquilizó, tomándola de la mano. Ella le sonrió, mientras se dirigía a Ulrich- Bueno…cuando quieras…- dijo, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacía las salas de más arriba.

Ulrich se levantó, mientras la conducía tranquilamente hacia el cuarto. Tras llevarla allí, simplemente se quedaron mirando el piso, sin saber muy bien que hacer

-En fin…yo…- dijo él, mientras la miraba. Ella se empezó a desnudar poco a poco, mientra le bajaba los pantalones. Él solo la miraba sin saber que hacer, algo nervisos. Ya desnudos de cadera hacia abajo, ella empezó a besarle la longitud, mientras le masajeaba los testículos con cuidado. Aquello sacó un gorjeo de Ulrich, que no pudo contener

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó ella, complacida. Él solo pudo asentir- william tiene suerte- comentó, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que ella seguía con su trabajo. Tras eso, se levantaron, mientras llevaba a la muchacha con cuidado hasta la cama, donde él se tumbó. Allí, Emily se sentó encima de él, mientras se tomaba su tiempo para acostumbrarse. Él , entendiendo, empezó a masajearle las nalgas con cuidado, mientras ella rozaba su trasero con el miembro del chico

-¿Lista?- preguntó, mientras ella se levantaba ligeramente para permitirle penetrarla. Ella asintió, agarrandolo con cuidado, y metiéndoselo en su interior, por el ano. Ella soltó un gemido placentero al notarlo en su interior

-Ummmm. Dijo, mientras empezaba poco a poco con el movimiento, con las manos en el pecho del chico, quien la besaba en el cuello y le masajeaba los pechos

En tan solo unos instantes, el ritmo se aceleró de forma asombrosa, ambos jadeando de la excitación, mientras sus cuerpos se unían en uno solo. Ulrich notaba que en poco rato iba a correrse

-Emily…no aguanto…mucho más- jadeó, mientras la agarraba de sus caderas para ayudarla. Ella m en repuesta- Dentro… correte dentro…- dijo, mientras aumentaba aún más el ritmo. Él se sorprendió, pero accedió, y, pocos segundos después, su semilla la inundó, y, poco después, ella junto a él. Tras eso, jadeantes, se tumbaron uno junto al otro. Ulrich resopló

-Vaya… dijo, mientras tomaba aire. Ella se incorporó- ¿Te gustó?- preguntó. Él sonrió- Estuvo bien, William tiene suerte- comentó, mientras se levantaba- ¿Bajamos?- preguntó, mientras la ayudaba. Ella asintió- ¿Era lo que te esperabas?- bromeó. Él asintió- Reconozco que lo de que me corriera dentro de ti me sorprendió- dijo, mientras bajaba. Ella asintió- Al hacerlo por detrás no pasa nada, al único que le permito hacerlo por mi vagina es a William, así que…- dijo, mientras le daba un ligero toque amistoso en el hombro- Ese territorio es vetado solo a William, aunque reconozco que no te creía tan atrevida- comentó, ya abajo. Ella rió, mientras entraban a la sala, donde les esperaban sus compañeros, con quienes dieron sus respectivas opiniones acerca del trato. Finalmente, se decidió ahcer aquel pacto, que, como sabiamente dijo la voz en off, quedaría como toque final para la historia, sin mayores repercusiones, pues solo le quedaban dos capítulos, sin contar este, a la historia.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Y otro capitulo más. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, comentad, decid lo que pensáis y lo que mejoraríais o cambiaríais, etcétera. Sé que el pacto es un poco cliché, y, que, otros escritores como Feliki han utilizado este mismo recurso, pero ya que le queda poco a la historia, así le daremos más variedad y no las parejas que hemos visto hasta ahora.. Por eso, os dejo vuestra elección las parejas para los dos próximos capítulos, con total libertad de decisión. Como siempre, que la imaginación os acompañe, y muchas gracias.


	14. El pacto II

Naturaleza femenina

Capitulo 14

Se estuvo observando en el espejo durante un rato, completamente desnuda. Sus pechos estaba aun mojados por la reciente ducha, y sus caderas dejaban ver un pequeño mechón de pelo negro azabache. Yumi tenía que reconocer que, a pesar de todo, aún sentía algo de envidia por su mejor amiga, Aelita

-Es que las suyas son tan…tan…- dijo, en un murmullo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. A pesar de ser un año mayor que Aelita, la diferencia entre ellas era clara, pues el desarrollo de Aelita era considerablemente superior al suyo- Y mira que las mías son grandes- dijo, mientras se palpaba sus pechos ligeramente, tocándolos con suavidad- Aún así, mi culo es mayor- dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta- Y eso a Ulrich le encanta- dijo, lasciva, mientras se pasaba una mano por su sexo- Creo que me estoy calentando…- dijo en un gemidito, mientras se introducía varios dedos en su sexo, palpándoselo- Creo que es hora de poner en práctica el acuerdo…- dijo, cachonda, mientras cogía su teléfono móvil.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

William estaba en su cuarto leyendo uno de sus comics, cuando su teléfono sonó- ¿Diga?... Si, esto disponible, ¿Qué?... Si, claro, ahora voy- dijo, tras colgar. Tras ponerse la chaqueta, salió por la puerta raudo

-Me pregunto que querría Yumi… dijo, tras llegar a la puerta de su casa, mientras llamaba al timbre. Precisamente fue Yumi quien le recibió, pero no estaba vestida con su habitual ropa negra… es que ni siquiera estaba vestida- Yumi ¿ pero que?... dijo, pero fue cortado cuando Yumi le agarro de la camisa, aventándole contra el interior de la casa, besándole pasionalmente, cerrando la puerta con el pie. Cuando se separaron, Willianm, rió- Vaya, ¿conque esto querías?- dijo, mientras la agarraba por las caderas. Ella asintió, sonrojada- ¿Te importa?- dijo, mientras le bajaba la bragueta, buscando su erección, que ya empezaba a notar. Willaim sonrió- Para esto hicimos el pacto, ¿no?- dijo, mientras miraba arriba, guiñando un ojo. En el cielo, un chico escribiendo a ordenador le levanto en pulgar, mientras asentía con una sonrisita.

Tras bajarle los pantalones, Yumi metió la erección de William en su boca, mientras la chupaba con avidez, besando su punta cada vez que llegaba a ella, mientras masajeaba los testículos de William con una mano, sacándole unos gemidos bajos. Ella sonrió satisfecha, mientras proseguía con su labor con una mano, y ponía algo de saliva para mejorar el movimiento

-¿Te gusta?- dijo, melosa. Él asintió, mientras soltaba otro gemido, sintiendo la lengua de Yumi juguetear con su erección un par de veces más, para chupar un poco sus testículos. Tras eso, Yumi se levanto, mientras se ponía con el culo en pompa delante de él, a cuatro patas- Venga… follame- dijo, mientras se masturbaba con lascividad absoluta. William no se pudo resistir, y metió toda su longitud en el sexo de ella, sacándole un gemido de placer. Rápidamente empezaron las embestidas, salvajes y sin control, llenas de puro y simple deseo carnal, cosa que les unía en aquella ocasión, gimiendo como animales. William estaba a punto de terminar tras pocos segundos, pues el trabajo de antes le había calentado mucho

-Yumi… voy a…- ni siquiera pudo acabar, pues sus fluidos la llenaron completamente, pero, no queriendo que ella se fuera sin terminar, usó su lengua para masturbarla. Yumi gimió por eso, pues era nuevo para ella

-¡Si…si…si!- gimió, mientras se tocaba sus pechos, excitada a más no poder. Casi sin aguantar, llegó al orgasmo poco después, mientras jadeaba por la excitación- Gracias… por… no dejarme… a medias- le dijo, sonriéndole. Él negó con la cabeza- No hay de que, después del trabajito que me hiciste, no pude contenerme mucho más, y decidí devolverte el favor- dijo, mientras ella traía un par de refrescos y chocaban los vasos

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Jeremy estaba ayudando a Emily con un trabajo que tenia que hacer en grupo, por lo que estaban en la habitación de ella para hacerlo- Y podríamos poner este párrafo, ¿Qué me dices?- dijo Jeremy, mostrándole el libro. Ella pareció salir de un mundo de ensoñación, pues miró a varios lados, confundida

Jeremy suspiró- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó. Emily negó- No, es olo que…- dijo, algo sonrojada. Jeremy la miró, con amabilidad- ¿ Es malo?- le preguntó volvió a negar- Es solo que este pacto que hemos hecho, pues…- dijo, algo sonrojada. Jeremy asintió, comprendiendo- Si, a mi también me cuesta admitirlo, pero… reconozco que, hace unos meses… pues disfrute con Sam…- dijo, algo sonrojado. Emily asintió- Y yo el otro día con Ulirch, fue espectacular… -dijo, igualmente sonrojada. En ese momento, una misma idea cruzó sus mente, y, tras cerciorarse de que nadie les veía, Jeremy le dio un pequeño beso a Emily, que profundizo en la boca del chico, jugueteando con sus lenguas, en una seductora danza. Cuando se separaron, Emily se quitó la camisa, dejando ver sus pechos, y ayudó a Jeremy ha hacer lo mismo con su camisa. Ella bajó la cabeza, algo sonrojada- Sé que no son como las de Aelita, pero…- Emily soltó un gemidito cuando notó la lengua de Jeremy juguetear con sus pezones, aspirándolos, mientras masajeaba sus pechos con devoción, al mismo tiempo que Emily bajaba una mano hasta su sexo, tocándoselo con ardor

-Jocer…si…así…- gimió, mientras usaba sus manos para masturbarse, mientras Jeremy sonreía complacido- ¿Ves?- dijo, cuando se separó de sus senos- Tus tetas también son geniales…- dijo, mientras se bajaba el pantalón, mostrando su erección. Emily se relamió al verla, y, tras chuparla un poco, se sentó horcajadas sobre él, metiéndosela en su culo, gimiendo entre placer y dolor por eso. Jeremy puso sus manos alrededor de sus caderas, mientras ella se acostumbraba a la sensación. Una vez acostumbrada, empezó a bajar y a subir las caderas en un sensual movimiento, sacándole todo a Jeremy, que se retorcía debajo de ella en el placer más absoluto- Que… bien se siente… tu culo- dijo, ahogando los gemidos todo lo que podía, pues si los liberaba, corrían el riesgo de ser pillados- A William le encanta que haga eso- dijo en un gemido ella, mientras se palpaba el sexo con una mano, mientras que con la otra se apoyaba sobre el pecho del chico.

-Voy…a c…correrme… -dijo Jeremy en un gruñido, con la cabeza inclinada de placer. Emily gimió- Dentro de mi… Jeremy- le pidió. Y así lo hizo, tras unos pocos segundos, Jeremy dejó fluir su liquido en ella, mientras suspiraba de placer al notar como la erección de Jeremy bombeaba el semen. Tras sacarse la erección de dentro, ella se tumbo sobre él, instándole a que le lamiera el sexo. Jeremy entendió, y, usando su lengua, le lamió su sexo, sacándole un par de gemidos- ¡Si… así… más fuerte… si…- gimió, mientras se tocaba los senos con avidez. Tras un rato así, Emily se corrió, mientras Jeremy tomaba un poco del liquido que salió de su sexo, saboreándolo- Uhmmm- gimió, complacida. Jeremy rió- ¿Seguimos con el trabajo?- preguntó, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Ella asintió, también riendo, mientras le daba a Jeremy un beso en la mejilla- Gracias- le dijo, en un murmullo. Él asintió- Cuando quieras- responsó, sentándose de nuevo en la silla, mientras ella sacaba un pañuelo y se lo entregaba para limpiarse apropiadamente

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Sam estaba con Ulrich en el cuarto de ella, mientras este se resistía a sus encantos, pero sin éxito, pues Sam le estaba haciendo el mejor trabajito que había recibió nunca, Yumi palidecía a su lado completamente. Sam sonrió satisfecha, mientras notaba como Ulrich se esforzaba en no gruñir como si de un perro se tratase por el placer

-Joder, Sam..- gruñó cuando ella le besó la punta de su erección, mientras masajeaba sus seños, tocando de vez en cuando sus pezones- Si tengo que chupartela hasta que no te puedas correr para convencerte, lo haré- dijo, lujuriosa, mientras se volvía a introducir su erección en la boca, usando su lengua para dar mayor placer. Ulrich no pudo aguantar más, y, con cuidado, la levantó, la puso contra la pared, y le levantó las piernas, mientras le besaba el cuello- Al fin… te…. Decides- gimió, al notar la punta de la erección del chico rozar su sexo. Ulrich introdujo su miembro en el interior de ella, ahogando su gemido con un profundo beso, empezando con el movimiento, mientras la agarraba de las caderas para que no se desunieran a destiempo.

El ritmo aumentaba con cada embestida, mientras ella gemía con fuerza cada vez que Ulrich la penetraba, sintiendo la erección del chico en su interior- ¡Más…hondo..más….!- gimió, mientras cerraba los ojos por la excitación, mientras maldecía en una lengua que Ulrich no entendía. Usando sus caderas, Sam siguió montándole, pues se tumbaron para que el chico no hiciera tanto esfuerzo, mientras hacía círculos Sobre él- Voy…a…correrme…- gimió Sam, mientras seguía montándole, subiendo y bajando sus caderas con fuerza, mientras Ulrich le palmeaba el culo con fuerza. Entonces, Sam notó como su interior se llenaba de los fluidos del chico, desencadenando su orgasmo, mientras suspiraba de placer por eso- Uhmmm. Suspiró, satisfecha. Ulrich sonrió- ¿Satisfecha?- pregunto, mientras ella se tumbaba sobre su pecho- Mucho- aseguró, mientras sonreía, mientras se tocaba un poco su aún mojado sexo, mientras le masajeaba la erección, casi bajada ya, de Ulrich.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Y otro capitulo más. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, comentad, decid lo que pensáis y lo que mejoraríais o cambiaríais, etcétera. En el anterior capítulo, pregunté que parejas queríais que aparecieran, pero, como de costumbre, nadie dijo nada, y me tomé la libertad de decidirlo por mi mismo, para no variar. Como siempre, que la imaginación os acompañe, y muchas gracias.


	15. La orgía final

Naturaleza femenina

Capitulo 15

Todo el grupo se había reunido en la Hermita. Habían recibido un mensaje para ir allí de parte de Sam, y les pedía que llevaran bebidas, comida y películas para pasar la tarde noche. Y allí estaban y , preparándose para la noche, mientras colocaban las cosas en su sitio

-¿Qué películas trajiste, Odd?- preguntó Ulrich, a su lado, mientras ponía el horno para preparar las pizzas que habían traído. Ese sonrió- He traído un poco de todo, de aventura, humor, misterio y una de terror, como siempre- contestó, pasándole la bolsa donde las había metido.

-Matrix, En busca del Arca perdida, 300, Avatar…- murmuró Yumi, mientras veían varias carátulas- Creo que estará bien, buena elección, Odd- le felicitó, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda. Este, sin previo aviso, le dio una palmada en el trasero, haciéndole soltar un gritito a la japonesa, mientras reía- Odd…- le amenazó Ulrich, con un cuchillo de goma en la mano- No te pases, que te conozco- dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa. Odd rió

-¿A que viene todo este escándalo?- preguntó Jeremy, entrando a la cocina- Nada , Jeremy- dijo en a la vez. Jeremy alzó una ceja, pero supuso que no había de que preocuparse- ¿Qué bebidas trajo Sam?- preguntó, mientras se agachaba a coger platos- Trajo un poco de todo, coca-cola, ron, Fanta…- comentó Odd, mientras le ayudaba. Jeremy bufó- Lo suponía…- murmuró. Odd le miró, divertido- ¿El qué?- No tenemos servilletas…- dijo, mientras negaba con la cabeza- En fin, no pasa nada, tendremos que comer con cuidado- dijo, mientras se incorporaba. Se asustó un poco cuando vio en los ojos de Odd una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Odd?- preguntó, asustado. Este solo se fue al salón, donde se encontró con Sam. Le cuchicheó algo al oído, y, tras acabar, ambos rieron cómplices. A ninguno de los presentes les gustó aquello, mientras por su espalda una sensación extraña les recorría de arriba abajo.

Sus preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando empezó la diversión: Odd se encargó de llenarles a cada uno un baso entero de la bebía que quisieran, mientras se tomaban las pizzas y veían las distintas películas que trajo Odd. Mientras las veían, cada pareja se recostó sobre la otra en el sillón, de tal manera que quedaron todos juntos y apelotonados en el sofá.

-¡AHHHH!- gritaron algunos de ellos, cuando en la película de miedo dedo el monstruo apareció de repente- ¡Odd, quita esto, por favor!- grito, asustado, William. Este negó con la cabeza- Pandilla de gallinas…- comentó, mientras encendía de nuevo las luces y quitaba el DVD

-Que miedo he pasado…- murmuró Emily, mientras se refugiaba en el peco de William- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Aelita, mientras se estiraba- ¿Qué tal jugar a las cartas?- propuso Ulrich, sacándolas. Todos asintieron, mientras se sentaban en el suelo en corro y se les entregaban las cartas- Para hacerlo más interesante…- dijo Sam, con un brillo en los ojos- Propongo que nos quitemos una prenda cada vez que perdamos, ¿vale?- dijo, mientras algunos suspiraban- Vale, Sam- dijeron todos, a coro. Ella asintió, contenta. El plan estaba en marcha…

Tras jugar un par de juegos, ya casi todos estaban desnudos, mientras el ambiente se calentaba poco a poco, cortesía de Sam, que empezaba a jugar co su sexo cada vez que quería

-Sam, por Dios…- se quejó Jeremy. Ella sonrió- ¿Algo malo?- preguntó ella, melosa. Jeremy rodó los ojos, mientras ella gateaba sensual hacía él, y , de improvisto, se introducía su longitud en su boca, chupándola con avidez Jeremy se sobresaltó de lo improvisto de aquello, pero se dejó hacer cuando notó la lengua de la chica jugando con la punta de su erección- ¿Decías algo?- dijo, caliente. Él negó- Ya que estoy..- continuó, mientras seguía con su trabajo, masajeándole los testículos al chico. Aquello les calentó más todavía, y, sin poder evitarlo, Emily se abalanzó sobre Odd, mientras usaba sus senos para masajearle la erección que empezaba a tener.

Yumi no sabía donde meterse, cuando notó que alguien metía las manos bajo su tanga y jugueteaba con su sexo. Cuando bajó la cabeza, Aelita le sonreía, mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello

-A…Aelita…- gimió, mientras la ludida empezaba a besarle los senos, jugueteando con sus pezones, sin detenerse co los dedos en su sexo- ¿Hmm?- ella levantó la cabeza- No pares…- volvió a gemir ella. Aelita sonrió, y siguió con u tarea

Un sonido gutural les hizo alzar la vista, cuando vieron a Sam cabalgando sobre Jeremy, mientras William introducía poco a poco su erección por su culo- Ohhh… si…- gimió, con los ojos cerrados y relamiéndose. Entonces, la joven empezó a mover sus caderas a buen ritmo, notando como ambas longitudes se movían al compás, aumentando su placer. Los chicos no lo estaba pasando mucho peor, mientras pequeños gemiditos salían de sus gargantas

Emily no se había quedado atrás, y estaba en pleno 69 con Odd, mientras Ulich la penetraba por su ano, y Odd jugaba con su sexo con la lengua. Deseosas de marcha, Aelita y Yumi se desvistieron completamente, mientras se besaban pasionalmente, y rozaban sus sexos mientras cruzaban sus piernas a modo de tijera. Ambas gemían , pero necesitaban más. Como si lo hubiera pedido en voz alta, Odd se presentó ante ellas

Sin mediar palabra, el chico cogió a la pelirrosa, mientras la ponía a cuatro patas, y después colocó a Yumi tumbada sobre la espalad de Aelita

-¿Qué planeas?- le preguntó extrañada Yumi. Odd sonrió, mientras se ponía un pene de goma alrededor de su cintura. Ambas chicas gimieron de lujuria al saber que iba a hacer. Sin mediar palabra, Odd metió su erección en el sexo de Aelita, mientras metía el pene de goma en el de Yumi

-Joder, Odd…. Eres un puto genio!- gimió Aelita, mientras notaba la erección del chico meterse hasta dentro. Yumi estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando de aquello para decir nada.

Tras eso, un fuerte gemido les sacó de su disfrute. Cuando se fijaron, Sam estaba aún moviendo sus caderas sobre las erecciones de ambos chicos, haciendo bastante ruido al chocar su culo con las caderas de los chicos.

-¡Si…si… me vengo… ahhh!- gimió, mientras seguía sin frenarse, pero parecía que los chicos hacían un esfuerzo por seguirle el ritmo a la chica. Cuando finalmente ella se corrió, se sacó ambas erecciones de dentro, mientras chupaba los restos de semen que quedaban en sus puntas

-Cuanta energía…- jadeó Jeremy, mientras se apoyaba en sus rodilla, ya co la erección casi bajada- Ya te digo…- le contestó William. Sam sonrió satisfecha, para acercarse a donde estaban Emily y su novio, mientra dejaba a los otros dos recuperarse.

Tras ayudar a Emily a meter la erección de Odd en su sexo, ella se sentó sobre la cabeza del chico, permitiéndole el acceso a su sexo, otra vez húmedo. Mientras Odd jugueteaba con su lengua en l sexo de Sam, estaba besaba con pasión a Emily, roja como un tomate, mientras Sam tocaba sus senos con avidez.

Al mismo tiempo, Aelita era penetrada por William, pero este aún no se recuperaba de su anterior ronda con Sam, por lo que usaba uno de los penes de goma, mientras que Jeremy hacía lo miso con la japonesa. Ambas chicas jadeaban y gemían co fuerza, mientras besaban con lujuria al chico en cuestión, mientras estos jugaban con sus pechos, y de vez en cuando, les chupaban los pezones

-Me…coro…- gimió Aleita, mientras echaba la cabeza hacía atrás de placer al ser penetrada, mientras Yumi hacía un gesto parecido, solo que ella hundía su cabeza en el pecho de Jeremy. Tras pocos segundos, ambas chicas llegaron al clímax, mientras escuchaban los gemidos de Sam, Emily y Odd.

Tras eso, Aelita gateó hasta acercarse a Jeremy, que ya se empezaba a recuperar. Tras sentarse encima de él en el sillón, procedió a meterse su erección en su sexo, mientras hacía círculos con sus caderas, ayudando al chico a volver a estar preparado. Emily hacía l mismo con William , solo que ella usaba su lengua para volver a preparar al chico. Al mismo tiempo, Sam le masajeaba poco a poco el pene a Ulrich, quien ya estaba recuperado de su sesión anterior

Sam empezó chapándole los testículos al chico, mientras con una mano masturbaba al chico, y con al otra hacía lo mismo con ella misma- Sam…- gimió él, mientras notaba como la chica se metía su longitud en la boca. La chica empezó con el movimiento, poco a poco, suavemente, mientras besaba la punta de su erección y pasaba la lengua por su longitud cuan larga era. Estuvo así un rato, hasta que Ulrich volvió ha hablar- Voy…a….venirme…- gimió. Ella aumentó el ritmo, y en pocos segundos, los fluidos del chico cayeron sobre sus pechos y boca, mientras ella los saboreaba, encantada

Mientras, Aelita y Emily eran penetradas por Jeremy y William respectivamente, mientras en sus culos tenían un vibrador a plena potencia, haciéndolas chillar y gemir como locas- ¡Si…si…más fuerte…si!- gemían, mientras ellos las embestían con cuidado pero a buen ritmo, sintiendo como su interior les apretaba cada vez más. La excitación era inmensa, y pronto mabas chicas terminaron, no así ellos, que aguantaron unos segundos más, para acabar viniendose en su interiro, a ptición de ellas.

Tras todo esto, el grupo entero se sentó en el suelo, jadeante, algo sudados, pero contentos- Vaya…que experiencia…- comentó Emily, mientras tomaba aire

Todo el grupo asintió- Sam,Odd…- dijo Jeremy, mirándoles- Reconoced que esto lo planeasteis vosotros- dijo, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Sabiéndose pillados, ambos avinieron

-Pues ha sido fantástico- les dijo Aelita, contenta, mientras desabrazaba. Ambos se dejaron abrazar por la chica, mientras Sam aprovechaba para tocarle un poco los senos, al igual que Odd. La joven rió- Sois incorregibles- sentenció Ulrich- Después de una orgía como esta, aún tiene ganas de mas…- acabó William, para acabar riendo todos ellos

-En fin, vamos a ver otra película, voy a buscar una- dijo Odd, mientras se levantaba a buscar una. Mientras él iba a eso, el grupo se reacomodó en el sofá, ellos sentados sobre el cojín, y ellas en sus regazos

-¿Cuál va ha ser, Odd?- preguntó Ulrich, mientras bebía de su vaso y acomodaba a Yumi encima de él- Una de aventuras, para que no os quejéis- dijo, mostrando la carátula- Avatar, por si os interesa- dijo, metiendo el DVD en la película, tras lo cual se sentó, colocando a Sam encima de él

Tras ver esa película, los chicos estuvieron hablando otro rato más, bebiendo un poco y comiendo los restos de pizza que quedaban, tras lo cual se fueron a dormir, algo cansados por la maratón sexual de antes, pero satisfechos por la experiencia, que esperaban volver a repetir en un futuro…

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Y se acabó, se finie, el acabose… espero sinceramente que os haya gustado este fic, para mí ha sido un placer escribirlo, y estoy seguro que, por lo que he visto, leerlo. Sé que los dos últimos capítulos han sido más cortos de lo habitual, pero en recompensa, tenían otra parejas, y este último, si no me equivoco, ha batido record de Lemnos. Como colofón, decid que os pareció la historia, que cambiaríais, si os gustó o no, etcétera. Como siempre, adiós, y que la inspiración os acompañe


End file.
